


【Fate/双枪（四五）】血族·第一部·邂逅之章（完结）

by Rubybook



Series: 血族 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Fate, M/M, 迪卢木多/库丘林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 这是一个关于邂逅的故事。年轻的羲太遇见了陌生的血族。究竟谁改变了谁的生活仍是未知。但迪卢姆多知道，自己只剩下黑白灰的世界里突然又出现了颜色。——而他的故事，他接下去的人生，也就此变成另一番模样。而改变他命运的人的名字，叫做库丘林——来自布鲁赫家族的，火焰和光。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: 血族 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660771
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文成书于2016/10/27

序之一 被遗忘的年代

曾经，有那么一个时代。  
在被真神遗弃的大地上，由所有血族的始祖该隐所建立的堕落之城。  
该隐和他被上帝遗弃的子孙生活于此。  
姿态优雅以血为生的人型生物们不在意阳光，不害怕雨水，甚至不畏惧银器。  
而被神所诅咒的血液带来的力量让他们远远超过那些被神所眷顾的生物。  
他们曾经是黑暗的主人，他们甚至距离成为大地的主人仅有一步之遥。  
然而就在一切将要确定的时候，始祖该隐去却失去了踪影。

然后，战火点燃了堕落之城。

那场火焰足足燃烧了七天七夜，以诺被笼罩在无尽的火光之中。  
昔日的堕落之城变成了火焰的海洋，而针对二代血族的屠杀就潜藏在火焰之下。  
发起者是他们的直系血脉，该隐之下第三代的十三位子嗣。  
因为该隐的消失终于从长辈的阴影中挣脱的三代们对自己的父母展开了毫不留情的杀戮，而二代们也不会坐以待毙。  
那是一场难以用文字描述的惨烈战争。而作为战争的唯一见证，曾经充满了黑暗之美的城市以诺化为了废墟。  
第三代血族在联合之下获得了胜利——但是这样的联合也没有维持太久。

血的诅咒犹如与生俱来的本能一样困扰着胜利者们，而最后他们亦终于走向分裂。  
猜疑、嫉妒、不合。越是纯净的血脉越是被根治在血脉中的劣根性所扰，从获得力量的那一天开始，从未能逃离。  
十三位胜利者不得不扩散自己的血脉来减轻诅咒的威力，但这样的选择不可避免造成了新一代比上一代能力的削弱。  
为了维持黑暗世界的统治地位，第三代血族开始了家族化的扩张。  
十三个家族被建立起来，代表着血族的十三件圣器被藏匿。  
而后，再也不曾停息的血族内战就此开启。

以千年为一轮回，被冠以圣战之名的战争是十三个家族互相争斗的结果。  
第一个千年圣战中消失的是十三个家族的始祖。  
第二个千年圣战中四代和五代的强者消失殆尽。  
第三次千年圣战结束之后，担当亲王的第六代血族惊骇的发现十代以前的血族强者已经所剩无几。  
十代是血族能力的一个分水岭，十代之前的血族们和他们最初的祖先一样不畏惧阳光，不害怕银器。能够伤到他们的只有真正附加了魔力或者神圣祝福的圣器。  
而十代之后的血族——那些被人类记录下来的黑暗眷族，在十代前的强者们眼里如此的弱小。  
阳光会将他们变成灰烬，银器会烧伤他们，心脏被钉下木桩就会死亡——因为他们本身已经如此的衰弱，无法抵抗传承在黑暗之血中的诅咒。

但即使这样他们依然比凡人强大。  
只要有黑夜的庇护血族依然是人类所恐惧的对象。黑夜的历史和惊悚故事中永恒存在着他们的影子。  
只是人类从来没有想过这些“黑夜之王”只是因为血咒被放弃的牺牲品，被推到幕前的夺取猎魔人注意的“夜之子”。  
虽然来自家族的规则和教导依然束缚着这些低级成员，但是他们无法战胜血液的疯狂。  
对于血族现存的十三个家族而言，这些外围后裔和流放者一样，是重要的棋子，也是随时可放弃的弃子。

真正作为家族内部成员的血族们遵循着始祖定下的六大戒律。  
即使十三个家族分化为密党和魔党，但无论是两大阵营成员还是那些中立家族都以自己的方式遵循着“避世”的方针。  
只有血族才知道血族存在的地方，而只有“导师”会直接接触外围成员。  
有些家族甚至整个的失去了踪影，只有他们自己才知道自己身处何处。  
第三次千年战争之后开始的漫长休养期，在黑暗与夜的庇护下，直到如今。

而这就是接下来的故事中，属于他们的那个时代的过往。

序之二 并非浪漫的相遇

对于黑发的青年来说，这个季节的阴雨天并不会造成身体上的不适，却会让他从精神上觉得不舒服。  
所以一向敬业的他难得提前从密密麻麻的数据中挣扎出来，汇入都市夜晚灯光制造出的千奇百怪的洪流。  
以青年的外表年龄而言，他的穿着完全逆反着时下的流行。  
最简单的白色长袖衬衣，扣子一直从领口扣到衣襟最后一个。只有最上面的一颗解开着，在不经意之间流露着一丝难以察觉的诱惑。  
同样式样简单却异常合身的黑色西装长裤包裹着修长的腿部，青年的手中撑着一把旧式的黑色大伞，看起来就像从二十世纪初的无声电影中走出的主角。

越来越大的雨水从伞的边缘滑下，形成了隔绝青年和周围的行人雨幕。  
似乎这样的隔绝让他觉得好受了一些，踏在溅起水花的地面的步子放慢了下来。  
人行道侧旁透出的昏黄灯光带着一丝暖意，青年偏了偏头，正好看见橱窗中用宝石和铂金制成的十字架项链。  
似乎是有了点兴趣，黑发青年朝着橱窗走去，透过玻璃欣赏着精湛工艺之下制成的人造之物的美丽。  
雨水和灯光模糊了他人的视线，没有人注意到一件离奇的事情。  
那就是玻璃上并没有黑发青年的倒影。  
连淡淡的阴影都不存在。

在橱窗前驻足了片刻之后，黑发青年顺着人行道走了下去。  
空气中混杂着许多复杂的味道，但是在他的心底却将这些味道归于一种。  
——人类的欲望。  
哪怕不用仔细去分辨，青年也能从中间找出代表着各种各样欲望的“味道”，那些味道对于他来说相当刺鼻。  
减小的雨势将这样的味道凸显了出来，金丝眼镜下的瞳孔收缩了一下，泛出隐约的异色。  
街上的人群并没有减少的意思。  
在这样的都市里一场雨并不能改变人类的步伐，即使每一天人类都在变化，但蓬勃的生机和同样蓬勃的欲望却没有任何消退。  
所以青年选择了退让。

他撑着伞，不着痕迹的将自己藏入罕有人迹的小巷。  
旧式公寓楼之间的巷子绝对不是他会在晴天选择的场所，因为这里有太多隐藏的东西。  
从鲜有人清理的垃圾箱到从楼梯下伸出来的白皙女体——每一样对于黑发青年来说都是一场灾难。  
不过今天的雨水却带走了这些麻烦。  
所以他才会带着好奇停下脚步，看着摔在封起的垃圾袋堆上的男人。

对方低着头，整个脸部藏在已经湿透的帽衫形成的阴影中，那种躺卧的姿势似乎是已经脱了力，但是青年一时没有分清究竟是因为毒品还是因为伤势。  
他的视线被从外套中滑落的一丝蓝色长发吸引，以他的判断那漂亮的发色并非人造出的色泽，而是一种天然形成的蓝。  
这才是引起他好奇的真正原因，等适应了周围的气味之后，另一股熟悉的味道让青年好看的眉微微皱了皱。  
那是血的味道，“被诅咒的血”的味道。  
==========

库丘林从酒精和乱七八糟的药物以及斗殴中造成的昏睡中清醒的时候，发现自己正躺在浴缸里。  
身上的衣服已经被剥了个干净躺在角落的垃圾桶中，温暖的水流也代表他不是自己喝醉了跌进这种地方。  
而且他肯定自己之前所在的位置没有装修得这么“适合人居住”的洗澡间。  
木门被打开的声音传入库丘林的耳中，然后抱着干净衣物的黑发青年走了进来。  
对于他的清醒青年并没有报以太多的惊讶，只是将手中的衣物放到了置物架上。  
“很高兴你醒来了，”对方的声音也有着独特的风味，略沉而温柔的语调配上充满了南欧风味的五官对于在旁边欣赏的人来说不但讨好耳朵并且赏心悦目。  
“我对帮人洗澡这件事情不太在行。”

库丘林没有回答对方的问题，反而玩味的勾起了嘴角。  
青年的模样和身上的气息都很干净，就像一块通透的玻璃——说到这个，库丘林也发现这个浴室并没有镜子。  
太干净了——库丘林嘴角的弧度扩大了一些，干净得已经脱离了人类的范畴，更像是一种伪装。  
而让蓝发青年自傲的是，自己的直觉从来没有出过错。

他大大方方地爬了起来，带着水滴跨出浴缸，站在黑发的屋主面前。  
对方深褐色的眼睛中流露出着恰到好处的疑惑，不过库丘林没等他开口已经凑了上去。  
蓝发青年的鼻尖贴在对方裸露出的脖子上，一股细微的香气钻入他的鼻腔。  
这个发现让库丘林的嘴角弧度扩大了几分，露出了犬齿。  
“伪装得真好啊，小子。”他开了口，带着几分干渴的沙哑。  
尖锐的犬齿压在对方搏动的颈动脉上，一丝血丝顺着刺破的皮肤慢慢渗出。  
犹如宝石一般的眸子中泛起了暗色的赤红，库丘林将对方整个的压在了墙上。  
“你究竟是哪个家族的刺客，小子？”


	2. Chapter 2

（1）

在库丘林眼里，黑发青年似乎并没有反抗的欲望。  
但是蓝发的血族并没有撤回威胁。来自血族的反击总是无声无息，已经肯定了年轻的屋主是同类的库丘林盯着对方哪怕一丝细微的反应。  
只不过被他压制住的年轻血族连一丝情绪波动都没有，只是直勾勾地与他对视。  
“切，给点反应行不行。”库丘林稍微从对方的身体上抬起了一些，只是些许的空间距离整个浴室中就刮起了一阵清风。  
并不惊讶于青年的速度，库丘林转身看向手上多了一条浴巾的黑发屋主，“速度比想象中的还快上一些嘛，小子。明明血的味道挺年轻的，实力倒是比同年龄的家伙强多了。”

附加在黑发青年眼睛上的幻术由于力量的发动已经完全消失。犹如鎏金铸成的魔眼捕捉着库丘林的动静，似乎在衡量库丘林为何怎么做。  
但是最后青年选择的举动让库丘林差点一阵无力，脚下一滑。  
黑发屋主只是向前伸直了手臂，将浴巾在库丘林面前展开。  
“虽然不知道你是谁，但即使以同族来说这样也是有碍风化的举动。如果你觉得我拿来的衣服不太适合，也请把浴巾围上？”  
盯着一本正经的黑发青年看了好一会，库丘林有些挫败地爬回了浴缸。“算了你把浴巾放那，我再洗一会。”

再次从浴缸里面爬出来的时候库丘林把浴巾当做浴袍裹在身上。  
倒不是他嫌弃屋主的衣服。那些看起来朴素的衣服从材料而言都是高级品，但作为一个刚刚从浴缸中爬起来的人来说他可不想在身上还有水汽的情况下穿正装。  
“就不知道准备一件浴袍吗。”完全没有自己是被捡回来的自觉般地抱怨着，库丘林离开了浴室。  
光脚踩在铺了地毯的地面上，库丘林好奇的打量着四周。  
一座城市郊区常见的两层小别墅，但是所有的用具和装潢都表示这完全只是为一人独居准备的住所。  
每个房间都有了适当的用途，但是绝没有客房这个分类。客厅的摆设也表示屋主从没想过招待客人，来访者能够就坐的地方仅限圆形地毯上的数个小沙发。

“真是个奇怪的家伙。”  
嘟囔着的库丘林分辨出空气中淡淡的甜味，而散发出这种味道的屋主正呆在书房里。  
书房是两间屋子打通之后形成的空间，虽然有书桌和座椅，但是黑发屋主正坐在靠墙的沙发上。  
经过人工处理的小羊皮味道侵袭着库丘林的嗅觉，暗红色的长沙发宽大得足够整个人躺在上面，但黑发青年只是捧着一本大约是哪个大学出版的最新经济分析一类的书靠在沙发的一角。  
血族的行动毫无声息，但库丘林也没吓唬对方的意思。  
“喂，谢谢你的浴室。我是瑟坦达·斯沃提安。”他报了一个不真不假的名字，而对方也显然对这个名字没有特殊的反应。  
真年轻啊——库丘林这么想着，然后凑了过去，“你呢？叫什么？哪个家族的？”  
看着凑过来的赤眸，黑发屋主眨了眨眼合上了书，然后坐正了姿势。  
“我是迪卢姆多，羲太族的迪卢姆多·奥迪那。”

对于如此轻易的就问出了对方的家族和性命这点，库丘林都开始怀疑对方是不是没有教导者的幼崽了。  
当然从刚才血的气味来说，面前的血族虽然年轻，不过也是个四百岁的“成年者”，没有教导者的幼崽绝对活不了这么长的时间。  
“我只是无名之辈，就算说出自己的姓名和家族也没有任何关系。而且羲太是中立家族，无论是魔党还是密党都和我们无关。”迪卢姆多恰到好处回应了库丘林没有说出口的疑惑。  
“虽然不知道你为什么会判断我是刺客，不过这和我没什么关系，”黑发血族补充道，“当然，我也不可能放任进入我的辖区的流浪者不管。”  
“总觉得这样被捡回来的理由不对，而且羲太族不是盛产狂信者刺客和疯子佣兵的家族吗。不管是魔党还是密党都得对你们退避几分……等等，”周围弥漫的孤独气氛让库丘林想到了另一个可能性，“你不会是羲太族里那群隐匿者吧？”

“只是没有你口中的那些同胞那么疯狂而已。”迪卢姆多安静而优雅地笑了一下，“请在这里稍微休息一会，你看起来供血不足，都影响到力量的发挥了吧，斯沃提安先生。”  
“叫我瑟坦达就行，作为交换我会叫你迪卢姆多，而不是奥迪那先生。”库丘林不在意地挥了挥手。  
对这个要求迪卢姆多犹豫了一下，然后表示了赞同。  
“那么请等一会，我去取你的晚餐。”  
“是处子的鲜血吗？”  
对这个问题迪卢姆多眨巴了两下眼睛，“不，只是医用血包而已。而且我也没闲到会追查这些血包的提供者是谁。”

“切，你吃得也太不挑了。”  
“我不反对你自己出去狩猎，现在已经是晚上了。”迪卢姆多应对如流，“虽然在下雷雨。”  
“这种鬼天气谁要出去捕猎啊！”一只脚半跪在沙发上，库丘林伸出手贴上迪卢姆多的脸颊，“而且明明眼前有更好的选择，我为什么要舍近求远？”  
“……你没想过被你当做食物的一方的意愿吗，瑟坦达先生。”  
“我以为你即使不算个好客的主人，但至少应该是个对自己捡回家的客人负责的主人。”  
金色的眼睛凝视了库丘林几秒，迪卢姆多摇了摇头，“至少我现在知道随便捡东西回家是不对的。”  
迪卢姆多一边说着，一边解开了袖扣挽起袖子。  
“咦？只是手腕吗？”  
“别挑剔太多了，要不会被当做恶客的哟，瑟坦达。”


	3. Chapter 3

（2）

无视黑发血族完全没有语气变化的回答，库丘林拉起对方的手腕舔了上去。  
湿润的舌尖舔过皮肤的感觉让迪卢姆多微微颤抖了一下，但他很快控制住了自己的身体，保持着淡漠状态看着库丘林的动作。  
在成为血族之后黑发青年并没有被同族吸血的经验，虽然他的照管者描述过一些，但是对方也并不是血族，仅仅从文字上他只能了解到一点皮毛。  
对于直接体验——即使不是从最敏感的颈部血管体验，迪卢姆多稍稍有一点紧张。  
没有体温的舌尖对于同样没有体温的人来说没有什么不适应的感觉，犬齿陷入瞬间的细微痛楚对于黑发血族来说也是忽略不计的存在。  
但是当血液被抽离的瞬间升腾起的感觉却让他开始颤抖。

酥麻的感觉沿着被咬住的地方向体内扩散，在血液中蒸腾成无法抑制的快感。  
陌生中带着熟悉的感觉冲击着年轻血族已经沉睡许久的器官，似乎连身体都开始温热起来。  
这一定是幻觉——迪卢姆多提醒着自己，但他发现自己忽略了自身同为血族的这个问题。  
天生沉迷享乐的血族本能已经压制了理智，微微张开的嘴唇溢出加重的吐息。  
金眸泛起了迷茫的色彩，黑发血族觉得自己意识有些模糊。  
自称是瑟坦达的蓝发血族并没有吸取过多的血液，让身体虚软的感觉并非失血造成。  
传说中血族在猎取血液时带来的高潮，似乎在血族自己身上体现得更明显。

第一波快感的冲击还未过去。  
紧紧束缚在黑色西裤内的某个部分胀痛得让黑发血族试图找些方法缓解。  
但在他已经开始糊涂的思维找出解决方式之前，那个位置就得到了解脱。  
贴在手腕上的嘴唇移动了位置，修长的手指划开了迪卢姆多的长裤和内裤，从胯间掏出饱满而鼓胀的分身。  
柔软的舌尖带着唾液舔过沉甸甸的肉刃，简单的润滑之后库丘林张嘴将渗出液体的肉刃含进口腔。  
头顶上传来满足的叹息，这个声音让蓝发血族抬了抬眼，正好对上已经完全剥落了伪装的金色瞳孔。

被欲望点缀的金瞳在屋子昏黄的光线中看起来就像潜伏在黑夜中的野兽。  
就算以血族的标准，这双眼睛都美得不似人间应有之物。  
似乎是想要看清楚这双眼睛，库丘林稍微抬了一下身体，含着的肉刃只有顶端被他衔在口中，而披在身上的浴巾却顺着这个动作彻底滑了下去。  
那双眼睛中出现了别的波动。有些迷茫的视线停留在库丘林趴伏的脊背上，然后再也没有移开。  
迪卢姆多有些生涩的反应让贪欲的血族笑了起来，他并没有发出太大的声音，但喉结的颤动却顺着嘴唇传达到他吮吸的部位。  
但即使这样迪卢姆多的视线也没有转移。就像被诱惑一般，黑发血族伸出了手，柔软的手心贴上了库丘林的肩膀。

蓝发血族毫不介意对方探索似的举动。  
他干脆滑下沙发，让自己跪在对方打开的腿间继续舔吻。舌尖配合着撩拨黑发血族的感官。  
毫无掩饰的呼吸告知着库丘林对方的情绪。  
血族的呼吸从来都不是为了生存，而是一种情绪的体现。  
迪卢姆多的呼吸声代表着黑发血族正处于亢奋状态，而这样的兴奋也同样让库丘林感觉到了躁动。  
但是没法指望这个连碰触都不太会的家伙现在主动帮一下自己。  
对于这个发现虽然略有不满，但是蓝发血族很快就决定自我处理一下。

滑到地上的柔软浴巾早就成了库丘林的垫子，他迎着迪卢姆多的视线，将手滑到自己的胯下握住同样难耐的肿胀开始滑动。  
呻吟声随着嘴唇在肉刃上移动的间隙蔓延而出，和迪卢姆多的喘息交织在一起。  
即使看不到全部，但能窥视到部分却让迪卢姆多觉得一阵干渴。  
爆发的性欲带起了年轻血族许久未有的猎食欲望，这种发现让他僵直在沙发上，将仅存的意识全数压在了和食欲本能的对抗上。  
于是另一种欲望彻底变成了脱缰的野马，随着另一人的牵引毫无顾忌的在身体的每个部分冲撞。  
没有温度的口腔现在却像最舒适的地方，而顶端溢出的液体混着津液从库丘林的嘴角漏出，在深红色的沙发上留下清晰的水渍。

但迪卢姆多已经无力去阻止这些。  
趴在他胯间的身躯看起来精瘦而结实，漂亮的曲线随着吞吐的动作起伏的瞬间，他可以清晰的看见对方自渎的景象。  
蓝发血族偶尔的抬头会让被体液浸润得分外光泽的嘴唇呈现在迪卢姆多的眼前。  
被鲜血滋润过而殷红的唇瓣带着妖艳的感觉，和着库丘林的神情揉成一种异样的魅惑。  
视觉和感官的双重刺激让迪卢姆多没有坚持多久就缴械在对方的嘴里。  
库丘林对于这点没有太多的意外。  
微微的腥味刺激着血族的味蕾，他向后仰起了身体，白浊从指缝间洒出，让深红色的沙发上多了几点明显的装饰。

纾解了自己欲望的蓝发血族重新爬回沙发上。  
理应招待他的主人似乎依旧还没有从快感中恢复，金色的眼睛有些失去焦距。  
酷似“幼崽”的神情让库丘林发出了低低的笑声，鬼使神差的，他凑了上去吻住对方微张的嘴唇。  
但是还没进一步亲吻就被对方一把推开。  
黑发血族的反应就像尾巴差点被夹住的犬科动物，飞快的窜进了黑暗笼罩的走廊。  
血族敏锐的听觉让库丘林捕捉到冷柜被打开的声音，几乎在一瞬间就明白自己差点被对方当做食物攻击的事实让蓝发血族捂住了嘴巴。  
当然不是因为惊恐，而是为了掩盖自己爆发而出的大笑。

库丘林的笑声没有传入迪卢姆多的耳中。  
年轻的血族不太优雅地咬着冷藏的血袋滋润自己干燥的喉咙。  
在度过了“幼崽”期之后他几乎在没有嗜血的冲动，像刚才的情况已经不止少见而是几乎没有见到了。  
冰凉的液体流过喉咙，不知不觉一袋血浆已经见底，却没有半分缓解的现象。  
迪卢姆多不得不打开第二袋，但越是冰凉的感觉就越让青年想起温暖的血液流过身体的感觉。  
最后只能尽量压制住自己的食欲，开始思考“客人”的安置问题。

在确认一切正常之前不能让来历不明的血族离开自己的“领地”，作为“领主”有义务保证进入者的安全。  
但是这样下去袭击对方的人就要变成自己了吧……迪卢姆多有些苦恼地想到，为了防止这种事情得采取措施才行。  
……真是个麻烦的“客人”，也许一开始没有带回来就好了……大概。  
总之，休息的地方就安排在……“那里”吧。

重新把浴巾裹回腰间的库丘林趴在深红色的沙发上，等着房间主人悄无声息的回归。  
“哟，还以为你打算就让我这样睡在这里呢，作为主人真不算殷勤的招待啊。”  
把手中的浴袍递给只用浴巾遮住重点的家伙，迪卢姆多从书桌上拿起镀金烛台。  
“请跟我来，现在就带你到休息的地方。虽然已经补充了血液，但是想要完全恢复的话还需要休息。”  
“不过你这屋子怎么看都只有一个卧室，难道是分享你的床吗？嗯，起码刚才让你那么舒服也没理由让我睡沙发不是？”从背后跟上迪卢姆多的脚步，库丘林勾了勾嘴角说道。  
走在前面的青年当做没有听见蓝发血族的问题，一言不发地走在前面。

在装着壁灯的走廊里点着蜡烛显然是一件多此一举的事情，但迪卢姆多并没有熄灭手上的烛台。  
两人下到一楼，本该有储物间的位置是一面墙壁。  
但当烛火的阴影投射到墙壁上的时候，一道门凭空出现在墙壁之上。  
“哦？幻影魔术吗？”  
但是显然屋主打定主意不再回答库丘林更多的问题，只是推开门带着对方走了下去。  
楼梯的尽头是一间空旷而干净的石砌地下室，地下室的中间摆放着一具巨大的黑色棺材。  
“请暂时在这里休息。”

“哦？原来你这里还是有招待‘客人’的地方吗。”  
“……不，这是我自己的棺材。很抱歉这里没有准备其他的，请将就使用。”留下这句话，表面上已经恢复正常的黑发血族留下了烛台，然后转身离开。  
“自己的棺材吗……这小子是真没有戒心还是完全不怕被探查啊？”也没打算客气，库丘林躺进宽大的棺材，伸手合上棺盖。  
如同所有血族会使用的一样，作为最后壁垒而设计的棺材从内部合上之后只有使用者能够打开。  
舒适的垫子下面传来令人怀念的泥土香气——只有来自故土以诺城的泥土才能让十代以上的血族安眠。  
就像迪卢姆多说的一样，这具棺材完全是给他自己使用的，而非招待访客的用品。  
“……不过，棺材里居然什么娱乐设施都没有吗？真是个比外表看起来无趣很多的家伙嘛……”  
嘟囔着自己睡着前的最后评价，库丘林缓缓闭上了眼睛。

虽然有人提前进入了睡眠，但对于血族来说属于他们的时间才刚刚开始。  
回到书房的黑发血族端坐在书桌之前，犹豫了片刻还是拿起了蘸水笔。  
他翻开桌面上的牛皮封面的笔记本，写下了一排字。“捡到了奇怪的同族。”  
写下的墨迹在他落下最后一个字的时候消失，不一会儿新的字迹自动浮现在泛黄的纸张上。  
“暂时收留他——安格斯。”


	4. Chapter 4

（3）

库丘林在迪卢姆多的单人寓所安顿了下来。  
在这个已经活了数千年的血族眼里隶属于羲太族的青年无疑还很稚嫩，虽然在一些形式对应上显得老练，但扯到血族自身相关的事情就变得一知半解。  
比如说黑发血族比大多数血族都清楚身为领主的责任，但是却在为什么留下他的问题上给出了这样的回答。  
“因为养父大人认为你没有危险。”  
……如果是自己的后裔库丘林一定会忍不住把他按在墙壁上好好的重头到尾教一遍关于血族的常识，真的。  
只可惜这小子的教育者必须一定肯定不是自己。  
正常情况下没人愿意和羲太族的疯子打交道。因为就算从表面上来看这一分支的优雅从容还在其他家族之上，甚至不逊于梵卓（Ventrue）或者勒森巴（Lasombra）家族，但是无疑它们的本源是疯狂的。  
就算是迪卢姆多那小子，也许说不定哪一天就会觉醒羲太族的疯狂之血也说不定。

不过现在的情况可以说让库丘林足够满意。  
从踏入迪卢姆多的领地之刻开始，那些阴魂不散尾随着他的鼠辈们终于消失了踪迹。  
羲太族在这个城市的领地比他想象中的更大，这无疑让库丘林又过上了随心所欲的生活。  
领地的现任照管者迪卢姆多似乎有忙不完的事情，就连血族喜欢用来休眠的白天他也会在太阳刚刚偏西的时候就离开寓所进入人类的世界。  
自然库丘林也不会询问青年去做什么，但显然不是狩猎。  
黑发血族的身上几乎不会沾上其他人的味道，以至于那天啃了他一口之后库丘林有三四天都能从迪卢姆多身上分辨出自己的气味。

严肃正经还要加上古板，但是有一张能够弥补掉所有减分项目的脸和不似血族削瘦单薄的强健身体。  
最重要的是血的味道——黑发血族自身的血带着奇异的甜味和魅力，就像是羲太族擅长的毒品和药剂一样，充满了让人上瘾的诱惑。  
什么时候能找机会再啃一口就好了。  
库丘林这么想着，顺手松开了手上已经昏迷的猎物。  
——蓝发血族本身几乎就是迪卢姆多的反义词。  
他从不掩饰自己的欲望和需求，也总是随心所欲。他能比任何一个血族都轻易的混进人群，即使他活了数千年，也比某些年轻一辈能更快接受新的事物。  
“人类比任何生物都擅长于享受。而这正是吾辈该加以学习的东西。”

解决完食欲的蓝发血族在霓虹闪烁的大街上逗留了一会之后发现自己失去了继续夜生活的兴趣。  
那些漂亮的妖艳的纯洁的女性或者男性的面孔似乎丧失了对他的吸引力，在库丘林想到了那双犹如半融化的琥珀一般的眼睛之后。  
“身为男性简直是太罪恶了。”想起那个九代高潮时还带着一点迷茫的样子，库丘林自言自语地发表了评论，“到底是哪个家伙教出的后裔，这种明明就该关起来免得祸害世人好吗？”  
“希望你不是察觉到我靠近了才发出这样的言论。”似乎是在回家的半路上发现了自己收留的同族徘徊在大街上而靠过来的迪卢姆多叹息道。

库丘林并没有否认他的猜测，只是用赤红色的眼睛打量着黑发血族。  
今天对方的打扮依然朴素得和时代脱节，在这个充斥着糜烂气息的城市中和黑发血族同等阶层的人类没有人会选择这样的着装。  
如果不是分辨出衬衣上的暗纹刺绣和昨天的那件不同，蓝发血族差点就以为迪卢姆多应该有一柜子式样完全相同的白衬衣和黑色长裤。  
“日子过成这样不沉闷吗？”库丘林凑到对方旁边，自来熟地搭肩询问。  
“实际上我有自己打发时间的方式。”迪卢姆多回答道，“倒是瑟坦达你并非十代后的同胞，为何对食物的需求量这么大？”  
“你怎么知道我不是十代后？”蓝发血族挑了挑眉毛。  
然后他就看到对方指向了他挂在胸口的银质十字架。

这个实际上有些不礼貌的问题似乎在表现黑发血族对蓝发的同胞每晚都要狩猎的抗议。  
血族是隐世的，尤其是对于他们这些十代前而言。  
即使生活在人群之中，他们也不会让自己显得惹眼。但是库丘林的所作所为则显然超过了“隐世”的范畴。  
就算人类总是多得难以统计，但在一片区域每天都有人因为失血而昏迷依然是显眼的事情。  
听出自己的临时屋主语音中的不满，库丘林干脆将整个身体重量压到迪卢姆多身上。  
“不，迪卢姆多。想要狩猎并不是因为饿，而是因为欲望。”蓝发血族故意对着迪卢姆多的脖子吹出一口气，“血族是由欲望构成的存在，你简直与我们的同胞格格不入。”  
似乎也明了自己的特异性，黑发青年并没有着急反驳这一点。  
“每个羲太族都是特例独行的存在。”他只是这样说道，但不再提及对库丘林的抗议。

两人沉默地往前走了一会，迪卢姆多突然停了下来。  
“差点忘记了，瑟坦达。”黑发血族侧过头看着库丘林，“我在这边的工作已经告一段落，所以也卸下了这块地方临时领主的责任。你是要和我前往我的正式领地，还是要离开继续你的‘旅行’？如果你打算在这里继续住一段时间，我会将你介绍给下一位负责人。”  
“真是突然的问题呐。”蓝发血族也跟着停下脚步，“不过我倒不用烦恼答案，因为你出现之前我刚好决定多休息一段时间。”  
“所以你的决定？”  
“我对羲太族的正式领地非常好奇。”  
对于这个答案迪卢姆多并没有表现出意外，他只是点了点头，然后转向另一个方向。  
“请和我一起去见必须见的那个人，瑟坦达。”

（4）

所谓必须见的人是指在一名血族进入其他家族正式领地时，颁发类似“入境许可”的那个人。  
大部分家族都是各自的亲王担当这个职务，也有一些家族因为亲王长年在外而改由家族长老担当。  
几乎每个家族坐在这个位置上的人都拥有着掌控家族的实权，并且也是各家族之间彼此熟悉的人物。  
不过羲太族的是个例外。并非别的原因，而是这一族的人无愧于他们家族中包含的“流浪者”称号，只有极少数血族收到过邀请进入他们真正的领地，而这些被邀请的血族自然都会在获得邀请的时候同时获得许可。  
库丘林觉得自己也许是第一个得自己去获得羲太族入境许可的血族，这简直是个殊荣。  
不过十分钟后蓝发血族就发出了质疑，“我们要用走的过去吗？”

在前面带路的黑发血族并没有理会他，而是指了指路边小巷，然后转了进去。  
这个城市中有无数这样的小巷，尽头一般都是一面墙。  
但这条稍微有些区别，它尽头的墙上有一扇古色古香的铜门，看起来就是上个世纪的产物。  
从门上的暗纹库丘林读到了属于羲太家族的徽记。  
不过或许是因为那个徽记在血族的家族徽记中显得实在太过可爱，所以才让一向懒得记那些东西的库丘林记忆犹新。  
——一只用线条勾勒出的蝙蝠侧身像。

“这里？”库丘林指了指铜门，顺手拉了一下，然后微不可见的皱了下眉头。  
门上显然加上了强大的血缘魔法，来保证其他发现这里的血族无法打开或者破坏这扇门。  
就刚才拉扯一下的感觉，蓝发血族也无法保证自己使用全力能弄开这个玩意。  
就算血族中间也少有这样强大的法师，但这扇门上似乎没有库丘林认识的那些大法师们的印记。  
虽然好奇，但库丘林并没有打算放任自己的好奇心去打听另一个家族的隐私，他只是看着迪卢姆多拉开了门继续领路。

门后面不是想象中的房间，而是一条通道。  
无数的密文铭刻在四周的墙上，对魔法有所涉猎的库丘林看出这是一种通过将空间压缩来实现短时间长距离转移的魔法通道。  
羲太族似乎对隐秘和保密有着异乎寻常的执着，谁也不知道穿过这个通道之后他们究竟行进了多远距离。  
不过在库丘林的耐心消耗殆尽之前这条通道就到了尽头。

“这里看起来真是……不知道怎么形容。以居住者的地位而言太简朴？”看着面前一共两层的花园洋房建筑，库丘林觉得自己有必要对羲太族进行全面改观的评价。  
“就算拆了也好修新的。”黑发血族这么回答他。“起码离我上次来这里之后，这里又整个重建了一次。”  
“我可以好奇？”打量着这栋两层建筑，库丘林用眼神和言语询问。  
“当然，十年前我前来的时候，这里是一座金字塔。”  
“可以吐槽品味吗？”  
回答他的是黑发血族认真的建议，“最好不要。”

虽然嘴上在打趣，但是从房子中隐约传出的威压感却让库丘林凛然了起来。  
能让自己感觉到威压的绝非亲王一级的存在，看来这里面有个至少是老爹级别的怪物。  
一边想着一边跟着迪卢姆多走进房间的库丘林，刚好看见两个小孩在客厅的地毯上扭成一团。  
金发的那个有着和库丘林相似的红眼，而在地上和金发少年扭成一团的黑发少年则有一双猫一样的碧眼。  
两个人的气息掩饰都很完美，就算是库丘林也没法分辨出他们究竟是“什么”。  
而且两个人对访客都视若无睹，倒是开门的风铃声惊动了楼上的人，一阵脚步声后，身着祭司袍的俊秀红发青年出现在楼梯口。

似乎对这栋建筑物里的任何情况都习以为常，迪卢姆多并没有在意眼前的情况，而是走上前去直接和红发青年打了个招呼。  
“您好，海涅大人，我想拜会那位大人。”  
红发青年不着痕迹地看了一眼在地毯上进行完全无意义搏斗的两个孩子，然后微微笑了一下，“很抱歉，如果是紧急事情的话，大约是没法处理了。”  
“并非紧急事件。”迪卢姆多往旁边让了一下，让红发祭司能看清楚自己身后的血族，“我想带这位同胞进入我的领地，所以需要那位大人的许可。”  
在血族之中只能用眉清目秀来形容的祭司将目光转到库丘林身上，蓝发血族从他身上看到了玩味的神色。

显然比起消息闭塞或者说根本不闻族外事的迪卢姆多，这位在羲太族中不知地位的祭司要消息敏锐得多。  
不过库丘林本就是天不怕地不怕之辈，所以对对方的打量直接回了一个挑衅的微笑。  
红发青年对这个挑衅的笑容报以微笑，然后偏过头看迪卢姆多，“你自己的决定？”  
黑发血族点了点头，“还有养父大人的吩咐。”  
“这样的话稍等一下。”  
红发祭司留下这句话又匆匆回到楼上，数分钟后拿着一卷羊皮纸走了下来。  
“将这个交给你的客人，迪卢木多。”红发祭司吩咐道，“希望你在羲太族的秘境度过一段愉快的时间，瑟坦达先生。”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

在库丘林的回忆中，他还是第一次这么容易就拿到入境许可。  
辗转于数个不同家族领地的时候因为不想表露身份少不了冲突，简单一点的打一架，麻烦一点的就会因为打了一架直到他腻烦了离开对方领地前受到各种各样的攻击。  
好在比起那些甩不脱的尾巴而言，那些攻击对于库丘林来说就像小孩子的胡闹一样不痛不痒。  
不过被“尾巴”搞得难堪到昏迷了一阵还被一个九代捡回家倒也是第一次。  
……羲太族的人果然都是怪胎。  
在离开两层建筑的时库丘林特地看了一眼，干架的两个小孩只剩下了那个黑发的坐在地毯上，一双碧眼和爬行动物一样闪着冷冷的光芒看着他。  
——羲太族的人果然多是怪胎，重要的结论必须重复一遍。

不过被那个小鬼注视让库丘林觉得有些毛骨悚然。  
天知道他有多久没有感觉到这种令人不快的味道，上次有这种感觉还是被那个抛弃家族的四代血族盯上的时候。  
但是在他的记忆里没有一位年长者还维持着幼龄的状态。  
血族是一群追逐快乐和欲望的人，无法长大的模样会限制他们的追求。就算有特殊癖好的家伙们也很少会选择用如此幼年的外表出现。  
……或许是其他的什么？比如说地狱中的另外一些长翅膀的生物。  
在羲太族的领地内别说恶魔了，就算有天使出现他都不应该觉得奇怪。  
“瑟坦达？”东道主带着一些疑惑的声音从门外传来，库丘林决定暂时把这个疑惑抛去脑后。  
他可不想让那位“稚嫩的”东道主等上太久，这么久才碰到的有趣同族可不能轻易弄丢。

迪卢姆多显然不知道库丘林的想法。不过就算他知道了按照他的个性也不会有太大的反应，最多就是直接撤回自己的邀请将那位麻烦“礼貌”地送到门外而已。  
但是，现在库丘林已经作为“客人”穿过了这栋奇怪建筑的后院门，然后再次在心里对羲太族完全没有头绪的布置竖了中指。  
虽然各族的领地都很隐蔽，进入方式千奇百怪……但是一定没有羲太族这种“走过一段空间通道来到漂亮的乡村式两层花园的后面推开后花园门就可以说‘欢迎来到羲太族领地’”的设定。  
……不愧是脑子有病的一族，不不，当着一个羲太族的面这种评价还是不要说出口比较好。

“我的城堡离这里有点远，不介意的话……”  
“不要告诉我得用走的。”库丘林接过话题，心里想着如果对面的漂亮家伙回答“是”就干脆在这里把人办了。  
“我的意思是如果你不喜欢马车的话，我们可以骑马过去。”迪卢姆多显然没有对库丘林打断自己的话表示愤怒，而是继续完成他的提议。  
蓝发的血族想了想，顺便扫了一眼面前的道路。  
羲太领地的道路和人类世界一样的平整，并没有看到陷阱、沼泽之类的东西。  
但是整个道路犹如悬空似的跨越那些千奇百怪的森林的景象也是他在别的领地没有见过的。

周围的环境看起来就像一个精神病人在脑袋中虚构出的疯狂世界，而崭新完好的道路则是跨越这个世界的唯一方式。  
如果有辆跑车的话说不定会更有趣一点——对人类世界的各种科技产物异常喜欢的血族思考了一下，最后选择了马车。  
对于库丘林的选择迪卢姆多没有什么意外的表情，他从自己的衣兜里掏出了怀表，将指针拨弄了一下。  
不知道为什么，黑发青年专注拨动指针的表情让库丘林想起《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的那只三月兔。

“好了，请稍等一会。”站在开始疯狂扭曲的背景之中的迪卢姆多显然早已习惯了那些会舞蹈的森林做出各种奇怪的姿势。  
但是他习惯并不代表库丘林能习惯。虽然血族是个不太可能有胃病的种族，但是一直盯着扭来扭去的运动背景还是让动态视力过于强大的库丘林按住了胃。  
“老实说这里站久了我有点想吐。”  
“嗯，第一次看到的人都是这个反应。”迪卢姆多回答道，“我也一样。而且这里变成这样不到四十年……”  
黑发血族惆怅地看了一眼继续用各种扭曲展示着自己存在的月光下的枯萎森林，“我觉得不是每个人都会喜欢迪斯尼或者宾尼兔。”

好在虽然“有些路程”，但迎接贵族们的马车不会真的只停在每位贵族的马厩外。  
接到通知后属于迪卢姆多的马车从最近的驿站出发，到达两位血族面前的时候大约只用了一刻钟，但是对于库丘林来说这一刻钟随着视觉上的折磨变得过于漫长。  
所以当他爬上马车的时候，他觉得自己的精神力消耗不亚于和同代的血族打了一架——还是纯魔法对决的那种。  
但是马车里面的舒适很快治愈了他。  
“始祖在上。”蓝发血族感叹道，“至少迪卢姆多你这位‘主人’的品味正常。”

其实比起其他的血族，黑发青年的马车看起来甚至可以用“朴素”来形容。  
但宽敞得足够让一个成年男人躺上去在滚一滚的车厢，加宽坐位上柔软的丝绸羽绒垫和向客人敞开供应的酒柜还是赢得了库丘林的赞美。  
而恰到好处送到他面前的红酒杯则让蓝发血族给迪卢姆多又加上了十分。  
瘫在座位上接过酒杯的蓝发血族用指尖扫过对方的手腕，然后感觉到了明显的瑟缩。  
这个发现让库丘林露出无声的笑容，“放心，不会在这里。”  
他抬起酒杯对黑发血族晃了晃，“现在有这个就能满足我了，慷慨的迪卢姆多。”

只有车门上镶嵌着由双色蔷薇缠绕出的金属家徽的漆黑马车在夜色中奔走。  
拉车的当然不会是普通马匹。  
比起一般贵族会使用的幽灵骨马或者燃烧着火焰的地狱马，迪卢姆多的马车显然不能被称为“马”车。  
这辆漆黑的马车没有驾驶者，而拉车的明显是一只炼金生物。  
粗壮的四肢，蛇一般的尾巴。狮子的身体上有三颗头颅，即使未曾开口，但是这只生物的龙头、羊头和鹰头的眼睛中透露出的光芒让人无法怀疑它具有的智慧。  
“那是我的教养者送我的奇美拉。他认为用它代替拉车的马比较拉风。”迪卢姆多苦笑着向自己的客人解释，“不过至少它不需要车夫。”  
迪卢姆多有些蹩脚的笑话自然不能引来共鸣，不过适当地调剂了一下刚才库丘林引起的暧昧气氛。

但是库丘林很快就把刚刚缓和的气氛再次破坏掉了。  
蓝发血族举着酒杯，赤色的眼透过纤薄的玻璃看着迪卢姆多被弧形玻璃变形的眼睛。  
“我以为你至少知道邀请另一名血族到自己的正式领地的意思。”  
黑发青年颦起了眉，露出思索的神色。  
似乎在他数百年的人生里面，这个问题还是第一次遇到。  
然后就像在记忆的角落里终于翻出了什么一样，迪卢姆多带着一点犹豫地抬了头。  
“瑟坦达。必须承认我之前完全没有考虑过这件事情。但是在你受邀的这段时间，我会认真考虑和你结成伴侣的可能。”

然后迪卢姆多发誓，始祖在上，他第一次看到一名血族也能露出那么震惊的表情。  
——以及他发现自己忘了问问看自己的教导者，血族会不会死于间歇性抽风或者说笑死。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

库丘林一直笑到迪卢姆多疑似恼羞成怒才费力忍住笑意。  
为什么说是疑似，那是因为在库丘林看来对方的脸上泛起了微红，但是表情依然是一本正经的样子。  
“连生气都是这么一本正经，你的表现也太有趣了。”  
“我没有在生气。”端坐在自己位置上的黑发血族回答道。  
库丘林干脆凑了过去，将嘴唇贴近迪卢姆多的脖子。  
即使对血族来说都堪称弱点的位置笼罩在对方的利齿之下的感觉让黑发血族一阵颤抖。  
显然他第一时间应该产生危机感，但颤抖的感觉却并非源于战斗本能。  
让黑发血族苦恼的正是他第一时间想到的并非备战，而是上一次被库丘林吸血时、已经超过了暧昧的场景。

“你和其他人接触太少了。”稍微把自己往“教导者”的位置摆了一下，库丘林将下巴搁在黑发血族的肩膀上。“我不是说的人类，是指血族——你的、我的那些同胞，明白吗？”  
一丝不苟烫平的衬衫上被库丘林压出了皱褶，迪卢姆多显然没有注意到这点。  
他的注意力被库丘林的问题吸引，开始思考自己这四百年究竟过着怎样的生活。  
前四十多年无需回顾、作为人类的人生，以及人类的人生结束之后不想回顾也没什么记忆可以回顾的一百多年。  
近两百年的时间好像都没什么要想的事情，然后似乎用在过渡期又花了一百年……这么想想好像自己重返人世似乎不过一百年，而且除了羲太族的那几位之外几乎没有和别人打过交道。  
“……”又沉默了一会，黑发血族扭过头，这次他的脸上换上了虚心求教的表情，“你说得对，我应该向你认真请教一些关于同胞的事情。”  
“就是……等等，你刚才考虑了一刻钟就是为了这个？”  
“我很认真地考虑过了。”  
一瞬间蓝发血族痛苦地别过了头，自己刚才那么暧昧的姿势白摆了，这个小子对“风情”的理解力一定被什么东西吃掉了。

完全没有意识到自己已经在对方心里被吐槽了几百次的迪卢姆多想起什么似地掏出了怀表，然后看了看时间。  
知道黑发血族随身携带的这块怀表实际上是魔法道具的库丘林暂时抛开了继续吐槽的想法，换了换姿势把目光投到怀表上。  
——反正迪卢姆多也没抗议自己被当枕头的问题，那么他乐得不提醒。  
果然那块表不是什么正常的东西，但是库丘林好像从上面看出了什么眼熟的痕迹。  
好像自家老爹也有类似的玩意……库丘林又看了看布满星座图的表盘，再度确定忘记去学天文学的自己从上面看不出什么来。

在黑发血族用手指勾住其中一颗行星在表盘上拨动了两圈之后，驾车的奇美拉突然停了下来。  
库丘林拉开马车上的窗帘看向外面，然后他在一片奇形怪状的树木中看到了两颗像卫兵一样矗立着的橡木。  
……和周围那堆连扭都扭得挑战地心引力极限的枯木比起来，这两棵橡木真是长得太违和了。  
然后他就看见黑发血族打开车门走了下去。  
虽然某种意义上来说窥视领地主人做什么是一件不礼貌的事情，但是在好奇心的驱使下库丘林还是跳下马车跟了过去。  
而迪卢姆多似乎也不介意这一点，他甚至都没有表示一下“客人应该遵守客人的规矩”。

在库丘林的注视下，迪卢姆多将调整过的怀表挂在了奇美拉中间龙头脖子上的金链上。  
那颗一直闭目养神的龙头终于睁开了眼睛，开始用疑似龙语的语言咆哮出谁都听不懂的魔法。  
两颗橡木开始呼应从怀表中蔓延而出魔力。  
细密的光线在两棵树之间织出一道光门，然后库丘林又被请回了马车上。  
穿过光门的马车在跑过一段修剪得十分整齐的玫瑰花丛车道之后，在一座非常符合血族五个世纪以前的品味的黑色古堡前停了下来。  
库丘林轻易地从装饰着红色和黄色宝石玫瑰，以及翡翠色藤蔓的铁门上发现了羲太族的标志，以及城堡主人的家徽。  
交叉成斜十字的红黄蔷薇托起的，戴着荆棘皇冠的灰色骷髅——在库丘林记忆中的典籍里，那是和巫妖之王相关的家族才可以使用的印记。

“想不到你小子的出身不错呢。”自动将没有听过迪卢姆多的名字和奥迪那家族这件事情归功于羲太族的严重避世倾向，库丘林扒在马车的窗户上看着前方的城堡。  
“瑟坦达，请你再保持一下静坐的姿势，离到正门还有一段距离。”黑发血族解释道，“养父大人在里面布置了不少防御措施，我不想让难得请来的客人受伤。”  
“还真是周到啊。”蓝发血族稍微对那位“养父大人”起了一点好奇心，但是他很快又把注意力转回到黑发血族身上。  
“你的教导者这么疼爱你，但是你的常识真是差到难以形容呢，简直就像个被保护过度的小孩。”

被这么形容的黑发血族好像想起了什么，脸上居然有了轻微的笑意。  
看起来生动多了——库丘林摸了摸下巴，明智地没有直接指出这点。  
当然，即使他没有开口，迪卢姆多脸上的笑容也转瞬即逝，很快恢复到沉静的模样。  
而马车也再次在修剪得只能用“完美”来形容的庭院尽头停了下来。  
这次黑发血族先走下了马车，然后绕到库丘林坐的那侧拉开车门。  
“欢迎光临我的城堡，瑟坦达。”

随着迪卢姆多走进城堡的库丘林觉得之前看到的奇怪景象已经给自己打下了足够的基础，所以在看到满屋子自己跑来跑去的各种用具的时候也没有被惊吓到。  
“隐形仆从？”指着在一边自行打扫的扫把，库丘林侧头问城堡主人。  
“养父大人希望这里保持安静，所以即使他不在这里也没有别的仆人。”带着一点歉意的表情，迪卢姆多解释道，“如果你比较喜欢……”  
“那个倒无所谓啦。”赤红色的眼睛瞟向迪卢姆多，库丘林勾起嘴角，“对于被邀请的客人来说，城堡里只需要有邀请他的主人就够了。”


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

凭良心说，除了冷清和无聊之外迪卢姆多的城堡没有什么好挑剔的。  
整个城堡建筑在“以诺的泥土”之上，就算是亲王的城堡也没有这么大手笔，足可以看出准备城堡的那位建设者来历非凡。  
正因为如此，只要踏入城堡范围就会让从血液的最深处眷念故土的血族贵族们感觉到舒适，而其余的用具也无一不是顶尖用品。  
至于装饰在城堡各处的雕像和油画——只是扫了一眼库丘林就知道里面有多少珍品，即使城堡的主人对它们表现得毫不在意。

不过既然是全数使用隐形仆从的地方，作为接风的“晚宴”只有两个人参加。  
以人数来说这根本算不上一场宴会，但是接受到主人“准备晚宴”的命令的魔仆们依然一板一眼地准备了一场两人享用的晚宴。  
因为没有别的客人，所以库丘林直接坐在长桌的第二个座位上，只要挪动一下就能很方便的戏弄一下坐在主座上的迪卢姆多。  
倒不是他对精致美味的菜肴没有兴趣。血族喜欢一切享乐，显然享受美味的食物也在此列——作为十代前的血族他们当然保有味觉，除了血液之外的食物也同样受到他们的欢迎。  
只不过对于库丘林来说眼前作为“主人”的那一位的味道，显然在现下更能吸引他。

晚餐在一种诡异的气氛中进行。  
即使迟钝如迪卢姆多也早就发现了其中的怪异。  
毕竟他所招待的贵宾只有一位，而那一位的注意力完全没有在安格斯父亲引以为傲的晚宴菜单上停留。  
自己才是那个被盯住的“食物”。  
这个想法让黑发血族不自然地咳了一声，“瑟坦达，这些都不合你的胃口吗？”  
听到问题的蓝发血族抬起了头，嘴角勾着令人炫目的弧度。  
“明明已经用更丰盛的餐点招待过我了，之后在最正式的宴会上却要我‘享用’差上一截的食物，真是残忍的主人啊。”

库丘林露骨的回答让黑发血族楞了一下之后慢慢放下手中的刀叉。  
他轻敲了一下放在旁边的摇铃，那些看不见的仆人们迅速撤下了桌上的餐点换上一壶红茶和两个杯子。  
亲手给库丘林满上一杯茶，迪卢姆多坐正直视库丘林，“我有个问题，之前我在马车上的回答有什么错误的地方吗？”  
“错误？嗯——不如说是和时代脱节吧。”库丘林撑着脸，用一根手指玩弄着茶杯，“邀请另一名血族就是结为伴侣的意思在大概比这个杯子的制作年代还久一点之前就变啦。”  
迪卢姆多默默看了一眼制作历史有三百年左右的茶杯，第一次感受到自己接受到的一些知识已经过时了。  
“那现在的意思是……？”  
“‘和我做一段时间的床伴’的意思。”

黑发血族端着茶杯想了一下，又追加了一个问题，“在这期间我可以向你请教关于‘现在’的一些事情吗。”  
“当然可以。”不明白迪卢姆多为什么问这个的库丘林挑了挑眉，“既然是床伴，只要不涉及麻烦的情报交换是很正常的，迪卢姆多。”  
“那么我同意。”  
黑发血族的爽快回答让库丘林眨了眨眼，“等等，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我还没有不不谙世事到连‘床伴’都不明白，瑟坦达。”黑发血族放下杯子，“嗯，因为我也有所求，所以并不觉得有什么需要犹豫的地方。”

“喂喂，不要说得像交易啊。我说你怎么总是回答得一板一眼的。”  
“……”迪卢姆多看着蓝发血族几乎整个压过来的脸眨了眨眼，唔……仔细看看真的挺英俊……和其他血族带着阴气的柔美不同，倒是有些……  
看着迪卢姆多又陷入晃神中，库丘林干脆直接将双手撑上迪卢姆多座位的椅背。  
“既然想法已经达成一致，那么我们是不是该继续晚宴了？”  
金色的眼睛凝视了蓝发血族一会，似乎想起了上次的狼狈情况。  
迪卢姆多站起身，做出“请”的手势。  
“请往这边来，瑟坦达。”

主人亲自领路的模样让库丘林觉得如果周围的环境倒退到电力被发明之前或许会更适合。  
但实际上这座城堡中除了隐形仆从之外充满了自动化的电子设备。不过就连血族的听力也无法判断发电机被藏在哪里，或者说电力的来源究竟是不是发电机都需要被质疑。  
然后为了不至于在爬楼梯和过走廊的时候完全没人开口，库丘林干脆就提出了这个问题。  
“瑟坦达不觉得人类的科学技术很好用吗？”显然是自己做出改造古堡决定的黑发血族反问道，“虽然不能直接使用发电机，不过拜托了养父大人之后得到了很好的代替品。”  
“……不，我只是觉得你这个家伙对人类社会中的一切享乐都没有兴趣，却能轻易接受科技这点有些奇怪而已。”  
“因为有许多同胞都尽力维持着千年前的模样吗？”

库丘林停下脚步，“你对这些事情倒是了解得很清楚。”  
“因为养父大人偶尔会提到这些。”和客人一起停下脚步，迪卢姆多笑了笑，“他觉得无论是人类还是血族或者其他生物都该不断创新和进步。”  
“听起来像是某些研究狂人的口头禅。”  
对于库丘林的这句吐槽迪卢姆多没有回答，而是接着说了下去，“我并非对世间一切毫无好奇心的避世者，所以我很赞同养父大人的话，瑟坦达。”  
“但是你在人类社会里的表现只能获得‘无趣’这个评价哟，迪卢姆多。”  
“我并不觉得遵循‘节制’有什么错误。”  
“你知道吗，这种发言让我想起那些被教团洗脑的牧师和教廷骑士。”

迪卢姆多对这个发言微笑了一下，然后伸手推开走廊一侧的房门。  
判断了一下房间在整个古堡里的位置，库丘林探头看了看，“你的房间？”  
“客人先进。”迪卢姆多侧身让出一条通道。  
“我以为你会准备客房当做新的‘餐厅’。”和黑发血族擦身而过的时候，库丘林故意用手指磨蹭了一下对方裸露出的脖子。  
“即使只是‘床伴’，我也会以‘伴侣’的条件来招待你瑟坦达，这是作为主人应有的礼仪。”  
本来想继续嘲笑一下迪卢姆多的一板一眼，但是库丘林很快改变了主意。  
以后他有大把的时间来慢慢嘲笑现在这个无聊的家伙——在他变得有趣之后。

迪卢姆多的房间看起来就像是深夜的星空。  
也许就是将真正的星空通过魔法投影固定在墙壁上，以至于整个房间不需要其它的装饰。  
事实上除了同样以黑色为基调的舒适大床之外，就只有在房间另一端的两根装饰石柱上的花瓶中的玫瑰花算得上点缀。  
“应该说是朴素呢，还是应该说豪华呢？真难定义啊——”  
“那么请以是否舒适来评价吧。”迪卢姆多随手带上房门往更衣用的套间走去，“那边的门后面是休息室，请随意使用。”  
“我现在想用的只有这张床而已哦，迪卢姆多。”

血族的本能充满欲望，黑发血族也同样清楚这点。  
在遇见蓝发血族之前他用意志力来控制“欲望”对自己的影响，但显然这种控制已经被对方破坏。  
……邀请自称“瑟坦达”的血族并非完全因为养父大人的吩咐，也因为自己内心里无法抑制的好奇。  
好奇对方会做到什么程度。  
好奇……自己会被改变到什么程度。

抱着这样的想法换好衣服走出去的迪卢姆多看到的是用随意的姿态躺在床上的库丘林。  
金色的眼睛看了看被随意甩在地板上的外套和皮带，然后慢慢转到只穿着单衣和半松开的长裤的库丘林身上。  
而对方显然也在打量他。  
“啊，晚餐终于自己送上来了嘛。”库丘林眯起眼睛打量着黑发血族的装扮，“原来还是能看到你白衬衣黑长裤之外的打扮吗。”  
“我不认为睡衣可以算入正式装扮。”迪卢姆多在床上坐下，然后默默伸出手腕。  
但是他的手被库丘林直接抓住拉开，蓝发血族整个人压了过来，“正式的晚宴可不能只用手腕打发我啊，迪卢姆多。”


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

库丘林的说法让黑发血族眨了眨眼睛，却没有明确表现出拒绝。  
对于蓝发血族而言，没有拒绝就等于同意。  
手掌贴住黑发血族的颈侧，库丘林注意着迪卢姆多的表情。  
那双金色的眼睛闪烁了一下，在闭起的同时微微仰起了头。  
即使转变为血族肤色也没那么苍白的美貌青年似乎在尽量放松自己，只是他没考虑过自己的高领睡衣在这种情况下造成了极大的麻烦。

“喂，你有必要穿成这样吗？”发现自己似乎还得对付一个把自己裹得像处女一样的家伙，库丘林的语气中带上了一点抱怨。  
“抱歉，平时这么穿习惯了。”迪卢姆多脱去最外面的睡袍，正准备解开睡衣最上面的扣子的时候被蓝发血族拦住了动作。  
“算了，偶尔帮人脱衣服也算情趣。”指尖滑过迪卢姆多的颈侧动脉，库丘林眯起眼。  
黑发血族的金眸中投出疑惑，“情趣？”  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“完全没经验？”  
“还是人类的时候招过妓女。”迪卢姆多诚实地回答。  
“那些小姐们可是很擅长调情的——你一点都没学到吗？”  
迪卢姆多依然一脸疑惑，“……难道不是撩起裙子解决完生理问题就可以吗？”

“……简直就像在教一个不知道该说是白纸或者其实已经染了色却不知道染了什么颜色的家伙呢。”库丘林笑了起来，“不过看起来我可以好好享受绘画的乐趣了。”  
而他面前的黑发血族露出了“我听懂了但是不知道该怎么回答”的表情，库丘林忍不住拍了拍他的脸颊，然后灵活的手指挑开了睡衣最上面两颗纽扣。  
迪卢姆多从脖子到锁骨位置的皮肤暴露在蓝发血族的面前，在充满整个房间的星光的照映下呈现出一种温润的光泽。  
即使身体中流动的血液也不具备温度，但是血族本身却并非只能呈现出死亡之美的存在。  
那是一种只能用“异常”来形容的、颇具生命力的美丽。而这种美丽本身会在不同的血族身上呈现出各自的魅力。

无疑呈现在迪卢姆多身上的是一种战士之美。  
宽大的睡衣下露出直系血族难以具备的结实肌肉，甚至连“转化”都没有让他失去身为人类的体格特典。  
比起来同样身为血族中的“战士”的库丘林自己在对比之下甚至看起来有些纤细，但这一点不妨碍他继续欣赏。  
也许是他的视线过于露骨，黑发血族偏转了视线不再注视库丘林的动作。  
库丘林的手指依然停在衣扣上。但他暂时没有继续解下去的打算，而是将嘴唇贴上了对方裸露的脖子。

迪卢姆多没来由地感觉到了一阵紧张。  
这种紧张感比之前被咬住手腕的时候更胜，但是接下来的冲击也同样更强。  
被獠牙刺穿皮肤并不会感觉到疼痛，但是随着血液的流动欲望沸腾的感觉再次冲击了迪卢姆多。  
无法平息、无法抗拒。仅仅只是血液缓缓被抽走就能带动血族对情欲的本能追求。  
喉咙好渴。  
比干渴更可怕的是身躯内开始滚动的火焰。恍惚体内压抑着的什么东西被揭开一样，那种热度让黑发血族更加口干舌燥。  
金色的眼睁开了。  
迪卢姆多无法克制地将视线落在库丘林裸露的肩膀上。  
好渴……  
“现在不行，迪卢姆多。”舔了舔残留在黑发血族脖子上的血迹，库丘林抬起了头。  
赤色的眼盯着已经开始恍惚的金眸，库丘林的声音低沉了几分。  
“我会教你另一种让自己舒服的方式，My Blood。”

就像被蓝发血族的声音唤醒一样，迪卢姆多金色的眸子清醒了几分。  
他突然意识到自己差点又袭击了跨坐在他身上的男人——这件事让他对自己的本能开始瑟缩。  
但现在的姿势不容许他临阵脱逃。  
不知道什么时候迪卢姆多被压在了床柱上，库丘林整个坐在他的身上，刚刚吸过血而显得殷红的嘴唇游走于对方的锁骨之间。  
柔软的舌尖滑过同样细腻的皮肤。随着亲吻，睡袍的扣子一个接一个的散开，尖锐的犬齿偶尔在胸口滑过，引起迪卢姆多轻微的颤抖。  
“瑟坦达。”黑发血族终于忍不住开口询问他的客人，“这种犹如火烧一般的感觉……就是所谓的欲望吗？”

“你没有感受过这种焦躁吗，可爱的迪卢姆多。”从对方的胸口抬起头，库丘林用一只手隔着睡裤抚摸着已经醒来的肉刃。  
凸出的形状顶着血族没有温度的手心，库丘林勾起了嘴角用手指无规律地抚弄着。  
“除了上一次……之外，从未有过这么强烈的感觉。”迪卢姆多漂亮的眉皱了起来，压在他身上的是个男人，他该怎么解决这种困境？  
似乎明白迪卢姆多的想法，库丘林干脆地啃了啃对方的耳朵。虽然他也很想继续玩下去，但是对方血的甜美度也挑起了他的欲望。  
不过这一次他可不想自己解决，所以库丘林拉起了迪卢姆多的一只手按在自己的胯间。  
“学着我的动作对我做做看，迪卢姆多。”

他能感觉到迪卢姆多稍微僵硬了一下，只是非常短暂的一瞬之后，没有温度的手掌覆盖上了库丘林同样兴奋的器官。  
——而且显然学习能力足够。因为黑发血族并没有学着他还隔着一层裤子，而是直接将手伸进了已经解开的牛仔裤内，直接摩挲着颇有分量的肉刃。  
库丘林毫不吝啬的发出了舒服的喘息声。他依然没有解决掉迪卢姆多的睡裤，那在他的打算里是之后的事情。  
蓝发血族容许着对方略带生涩地取悦自己，但是还有一件事情他得自己准备。  
将身体的重心移动到迪卢姆多的身上，库丘林舔湿了自己的手指，从腰后潜入臀部，有些吃力地自我扩张。

将注意力集中在前面的迪卢姆多没有发现库丘林的小动作。  
他正试着像库丘林刚才亲吻他一样亲吻对方，但显然他还不太擅长这个。  
舌尖滑过的感觉让库丘林有些发痒，柔软的黑发随着迪卢姆多的动作扫过胸口的时候更加深了这种感觉。  
随之而来的还有被半生不熟的挑逗引起的欲望。  
蓝发血族不得不停止自己的小动作，用手将迪卢姆多托起了起来。  
没有明白库丘林为何阻止自己，迪卢姆多无意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
然后他得到了来自库丘林的第一个深吻。

舌尖和舌尖纠缠的滋味让黑发血族觉得异常奇妙。似乎这个举动比起直接挑逗更能让迪卢姆多感觉到情欲。  
他眯起了眼睛和库丘林交换亲吻，虽然不知道下一步要怎么做，但是黑发血族本能的觉得对方继续保持着现在的着装状态会有些碍事。  
他试着拉扯了一下库丘林还裹在腿上的牛仔长裤，没想到对方配合的让他扯了下来。  
轻啃了一下迪卢姆多的薄唇，库丘林用手指玩弄着对方一侧的黑发，“你知道接下来要怎么做吗，迪卢姆多？”  
“不知道。”黑发血族诚实地回答，“但是我知道你会教导我，瑟坦达。”

黑发青年带着沙哑的柔和语调听起来就像是在调情一般，而他专注的神情竟让库丘林感觉到了一阵心跳。  
不知为何蓝发血族觉得这样的表情比他见过的任何挑逗都要来得诱惑，对于自己这个想法库丘林一瞬间有了一种“糟糕”的感觉。  
——他果然对认真的家伙没有办法。  
库丘林一边这么想着，一边将对方已经因为吸血和挑逗而膨大的器官从睡裤中解放了出来。  
……真是，还没怎么做扩张呢，这小子就这么兴奋。  
不得不向下滑动一些用舌尖和唾液将肉刃濡湿，库丘林这才爬回迪卢姆多身上，然后扶着对方的肩膀自己慢慢将沉重的肉刃纳入体内。

没有充分润滑进入的过程无疑带着不可能被忽视的钝痛，但库丘林只是皱了皱眉头继续往下。  
不过狭窄内壁的挤压显然让迪卢姆多也觉得难受，但是在这方面没什么经验的黑发血族不知道该怎么来缓解双方的痛楚。  
库丘林在他面前自渎的画面闪入迪卢姆多的脑海，和刚才他试着抚慰对方分身时候的画面重合。  
黑发血族突然明白自己该怎么做——他伸手握住对方有些疲软的分身，开始上下揉搓。  
饱含情欲的喘息再次从库丘林的嘴中逸出，迪卢姆多明白自己是做对了。

“接下来我该怎么做？”黑发血族带着忍耐的表情，用空着的手拥抱着在他怀中喘息的库丘林。  
赤色的眼转移到迪卢姆多的脸上，蓝发血族干脆亲吻上对方的脸颊。  
“既然招过人解决生理问题，别在这一步装傻。”  
“……但是你看起来比她们要疼。”迪卢姆多低语。  
“现在没事了。”支起腰，库丘林扭动了一下身体。埋在他体内的肉刃也同样被引动，迪卢姆多的呼吸变得急促了一些。  
“还需要我教你吗？”他笑着看向迪卢姆多，然后得到了回答。  
——黑发血族将他压倒在宽大的床上。

有力而富有节奏的抽插谈不上多么有技巧，不过对库丘林来说已经足够。  
他并不指望第一次迪卢姆多就能学会直面欲望的全部，再聪明的学生也不可能做到这一点。  
伸手搂住对方的脖子，蓝发血族眯起了眼睛，放纵自己享受来自前段的爱抚和后方有力的攻击。  
——至少他们现在已经获得了一个好的开始。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

那个自称为瑟坦达的血族现在是格兰尼亚古堡的贵客。  
羲太的后裔在明知对方隐瞒了身份的情况下依旧给了蓝发血族客人能拥有的最高权限。  
这并非因为迪卢姆多天真或者不解世事，但是他完全无法激发自己对那一位的敌意或者其他什么。  
他的潜意识中并没有感觉到任何危险，而且他也不得不承认，他有些迷恋对方的身体——这是他在生为人和生为血族的过去从未获得过的感觉。  
有所获得就要有所回报是迪卢姆多的座右铭，所以他并不吝啬提供给他的客人最舒适的条件。  
虽然他的贵客看起来依旧有些没说出来的意见，不过就迪卢姆多和现代娱乐的脱轨程度而言，金眼的血族显然发现不了什么。  
……而且比起来，蓝发血族显然很喜欢把所有需要在床上休息的时间变成另一种“休息”，一个多月的同居下来迪卢姆多觉得自己应该把上辈子欠下的份都学回来了。

其实在蓝发血族和迪卢姆多解释了血族现下流行的“床伴”关系之后，黑发血族以为以对方的性格很快就会失去兴趣。  
迪卢姆多很清楚自己有多“无趣”，但他并没有觉得有什么不好。  
遇见蓝发血族之前的日子已经那么生存了过来，就算对方离去也会就这么过下去。  
在他身体里潜伏着羲太族的血脉，迪卢姆多并不想激发这种天性上的疯狂，变成和他那些同族一样偏执的疯子。  
不过他偶尔也会觉得自己的这种想法是另一种意义上的偏执。  
但是很显然，他无法去修改这种已经属于他灵魂一部分的思想。  
只是蓝发血族对他露出的不曾消退的兴致现在让迪卢姆多有些为难。  
他有一些必须去处理的工作，但是他不能把客人就这么晾在自己的领地。  
迪卢姆多左右为难了好几天之后，终于还是决定让他的客人继续呆在格兰尼亚古堡。他知道他和对方结缔的关系依然是单方面的，并且主导权并不自己。  
老实说有可能的话他依然希望对方能够考虑一下伴侣的建议。至少这样他不用烦恼在自己离开的时候，应该让城堡里的隐形仆从怎样招待客人。

库丘林在当天可以称为“下午茶”的时间得知城堡主人要离开的事。  
当然他不知道对方是否曾经打算在更早一些时候就告诉他这件事，因为所有的事情在他开始“吃点心”的时候就乱了套。  
迪卢姆多的体力和腰力都具有比一般血族战士们更高的水准，这让不用继续“教学”的蓝发血族在结束了一轮之后比较喜欢赖在床上，而不是立刻下床去进行其他活动。  
而他现在也正趴在迪卢姆多的腿上——至少现在黑发血族没有穿戴整齐，而是和他身上一样散乱。  
迪卢姆多还挂在身上白色丝绸衬衣皱成一团，一会负责收拾的隐形仆从估计要花上一些功夫才能让它恢复原样。  
至于蓝发血族身上的那些……大概可以直接换新了。

“有什么想告诉我？”库丘林懒洋洋地动了动，作为享乐主义者在享受的时候就要选择最舒适的方式，例如占掉城堡主人的大腿之类的。  
“我会在一个月后回来。”迪卢姆多低声说道，“你可以自由进出我的领地，只有一个地方……”  
“让我想想，所有的房间都能打开，只有一个不行。然后打开之后我会发现其他客人的尸体？还是会发现羲太的邪恶实验室？”  
“……蓝胡子的笑话太冷了，瑟坦达。”迪卢姆多这么说着，还是不受控制的弯了弯嘴角。  
稍微饱含着犹疑的氛围被库丘林彻底打破了，黑发血族的语调也轻松了起来，“我只想说，走出林地之后的河对岸不要去，那是另一位羲太伯爵的领地。”  
随着迪卢姆多的说明落入库丘林手心的是一枚戒指，上面有着城堡内随处可见的家徽。  
“现在，格兰尼亚堡就是你的家了，瑟坦达。”

库丘林一直认为羲太族总是带着一些不被其他血族理解的奇怪思想，就连迪卢姆多也不例外。  
那个年轻的九代不知道出于什么原因对他抱有异常的信任，从很多方面看起来和疯狂之血没有丝毫的关系。  
除了固执。  
已经到了偏执的固执，一旦认定什么库丘林觉得就算自己真的把对方切块再拼回来，迪卢姆多也不会改变自己的想法。  
但是这种也许对别人来说会让人惧怕的个性，对于库丘林来说只觉得有趣。  
——他已经很久很久没有见过这么认真的存在了。

“你什么时候出发？”蓝发血族不客气地收下了戒指，黑色的古朴指环在血族灵巧的手指中转了一圈，然后在重新落入掌心的瞬间消失。“或许我该爬起来送送你。”  
“那可来不及了，瑟坦达。”迪卢姆多看了看另一边墙上的挂钟，“我只有五分钟时间……”  
“……你应该早点和我说。”  
“我想说的。”迪卢姆多叹了口气，按住自己的脖子。  
被库丘林咬出的痕迹已经收缩得只剩下两个难以辨认的牙印，黑发血族无可奈何地想到了之前发生的事情。  
“但是你没给我机会……”

迪卢姆多算不上抱怨的小声嘟囔让库丘林“噗嗤”笑出声。  
“去吧去吧，我不会给你惹麻烦，不过我多少也会找些乐子。”看着黑发血族又想补充说明的模样，库丘林爬了起来，把下巴搁上对方的肩膀，“好吧，你放心，我不会去对面找乐子。”  
这个保证让迪卢姆多松了口气，座钟敲响的声音提醒他已经是必须出发的时刻。  
黑发血族来不及和库丘林告别，他吸了口气，似乎是触动了什么魔法机关，立刻消失在房间中。  
“这城堡的秘密还是这么多。”就算已经在这里作了一个月的客人，甚至现在已经拿着可以调动整个城堡防卫的戒指，蓝发血族还是发出了这样的感慨。  
“好了，现在是要进行大探险呢——还是出去玩？”  
==========

穿过由魔法形成的传送通道，迪卢姆多出现在一处地方。  
这里乍一看像个只会出现在沙漠深处的神殿，充满了埃及风味的柱子支撑着深黄色的岩石，四周的墙壁上描绘着异国风情的壁画。  
显然黑发血族不是第一次来这里，他轻车熟路地走向某一个角落，然后就像融入空气一般，在一阵波纹晃动之下穿过了幻影魔法。  
这一次，他站在一座古老的陵墓门前。  
门口站立的黑影看着他的身影浮现出来，然后点了点头。  
得到交接许可的迪卢姆多从放置在旁边的次元柜中拿出属于自己物品。他沉默地披上了纯黑色的斗篷，戴上能遮住整张面孔的银色面具，然后提起了武器走入陵墓门外的迷雾中。

当迪卢姆多踏入神殿的那一刻，库丘林发现自己和黑发血族之间若有若无的联系消失了。  
虽然不是他故意的行为，但是在一个月来的食物只有迪卢姆多的情况下，对方身上已经不知不觉留下了他的印记。  
能阻隔一个六代血族追寻自己猎物的方法可不多，除非是迪卢姆多前往的地方有更加强大的血族坐镇，或者有至少等同于五代血族以上的力量的人物在那里设下了结界一类的东西。  
库丘林意识到羲太族这个家族虽然是十三血族之一，但即使对于同胞来说，除了“优雅的疯子”之外，这个家族给所有人的印象依然也只有“谜团”。  
不过蓝发血族并不想找迪卢姆多来搞明白这个问题，对于这名黑发血族，库丘林并不想这么早就因为自己的好奇而断绝两人之间的关系。  
接触得越久他就对黑发血族本身越有兴趣，而且很难在人类或者血族中找到第二个有那么甜美血液的生物。  
每一名血族都不会亏待自己的食客，让他尝过如此美味的血液之后再换别的床伴简直太折磨了。  
——尤其是迪卢姆多在床上的技术也愈发精进的情况下。

“那么……对面是另一名羲太族伯爵的领地？”库丘林挑了挑眉，他觉得迪卢姆多大概还没发现自己的话中已经泄露出了对方和这座城堡的主人并不对盘的消息。  
“加上之前在人类的世界呆的日子，我也闲得足够久了。”他从床上爬了起来，已经有隐形仆从将新的衣服放在托盘上送了进来，虽然款式依旧是千篇一律的白色丝绸衬衣，但至少送来的长裤是深蓝色而不是纯黑。  
烫好的衬衣上放着一条和裤子同色的发带，库丘林不由得对隐形仆从是不是有配色能力感到了一阵担忧。  
就算是三百年前的老古董也不会选择和发色同色的发带吧？而且他更喜欢自己用来绑头发的金环。  
于是干脆无视了那条发带，库丘林利落地收拾好自己，然后套上了迪卢姆多留下的指环。  
“等我出去之后开启城堡防御。”他透过指环吩咐着整个城堡的仆从，然后直接从打开的窗户跳了下去。  
==========

迪卢姆多在雾气中行走着。  
周围的一切都笼罩在朦胧中，但似乎并不能影响黑发血族判断道路。  
似乎他身上的黑袍和面具能够阻隔雾气带来的不良效果，但即使没有这些，他也确信自己不会在迷雾中丧失方向。  
墓守一共有十三名。  
除了一直守卫在陵墓正门前的那一位之外，其他十二名每年有一个月在这里履行任务。  
他们是羲太始祖安眠地的守卫者，沉默且寡言。  
迪卢姆多已经是第一百二十一次执行这项任务，但他并不认识其他的羲太族墓守。  
似乎只有羲太族的墓守有这样的规定，但是黑发血族从来没问过为什么。  
那是命令，所以他会执行，并且做好付出一切的准备。

在雾气之中行走到第四日的时候，情况有了变化。  
黑发血族停下了脚步，他能感觉到前面的路“断掉了”。  
并不是真的断掉，而是有人让他产生“路没有了”的感觉。  
两股属于七代血族的威压对于一名九代来说的确有这种效果，但迪卢姆多并没有停下脚步。  
他继续在雾气中前行，只是每一步都犹如双腿缚满铅块，无比沉重。  
“停下来，羲太族的墓守。”一个即使被面具遮挡也显得清亮的声音穿透了雾气，然后那一块的迷雾突然消失了。  
在黑发血族的面前出现了两名披着斗篷的身影，一样戴着遮挡真面目的面具。  
白色的亚麻斗篷上没有任何可以供辨识身份的记号，而另一名血族也开口了。  
“这么久总算抓到了一个，羲太族的墓守。”


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

周围的雾气似乎感觉到了入侵者的敌意，开始变得凝重。水汽逐渐聚集变成细细的雨丝。  
下雨了。  
水是血族的天敌，但是那仅限十代之后。只不过显然不会消散的雾气本身也是始祖陵墓的防御技能，两名血族从落下的雨滴中察觉到了“抑制力量”的魔法的气息。  
然后，那名羲太族墓守终于停下了脚步。  
当然不是被他们的气势压倒，两名不速之客在这一点上已经达成了共识。  
羲太族轮值的墓守中只有一个月的守墓人是七代以下的血族，但是既然会被选为墓守，这多少说明对方有一般血族不具备的能力。  
他们会接下这个任务一半也是因为自己的好奇心。

“请离开。”迪卢姆多的声音从兜帽下传出。  
黑发血族的声音比往日显得低沉，不带任何感情。  
无机质的声音在雨声中听起来有些不真实的透明感，就像站在两名不速之客面前的并非一名活生生的存在，而只是被赋予了任务的机械。  
虽然血族本身也的确难以被称为“活着”，但是他们的存在依旧是一种异端的生命形式。  
在最初的始祖“该隐”放弃“人类”身份的那一刻开始，他和他的后裔们便获得了黑暗永恒的眷顾。  
而且正因为身体冰冷，许多古老的血族反而会让自己“比人类更热烈的活着”。  
黑发血族这样的处理方式显然不符合大多数血族的选择，不过想想看对方是羲太族的怪胎，两名不速之客也就释然了。

“如果不走呢？”声音较为年轻的那名不束之客开口道。  
对于这个回答，黑发血族沉默了一会。并非对方的答案出乎意料，而是完全在他的意料之中。  
“这里是吾族始祖长眠之地，不容许任何存在亵渎。”墓守的职责便是阻止任何有这种想法的生物踏入陵墓，迪卢姆多微微抬起头，即使有面具的遮掩他也能感觉到对方因为他的这句话而沸腾起来的战意。  
即使对方是两名七代血族也没能让羲太族的年轻墓守产生怯战的想法。  
现在的“他”是这里的守卫者，没有一名守卫者会在自己必须守护的东西前后退一步。  
“看来是不能和平解决了。”听起来稍微年长的那位不速之客叹了口气，“即使明知道没有胜算也要战斗，不愧是羲太族的疯子。”  
像是在回应他的措辞一样，对面的墓守身影微微晃动了一下，漆黑的长袍下摆扬起，墓守们才会使用，有始祖力量加护的镰刀从长袍下反射出寒冷的光芒。  
两名不速之客对看了一眼，各自取出了一把长剑，准备迎接也许一个瞬间就会结束的战斗。  
========

“哎呀，真没趣。本来以为羲太族的伯爵也许会比其他家族的有趣一些，结果还是这样吗。”蓝发血族站在一片狼藉的大厅中，他把拎在手中的黑色木板随手甩在地上。  
几乎已经变成一团破布的羲太族伯爵摊在角落，神情狰狞地看着闯入自己城堡的家伙。  
他当然知道那是自己的“邻居”招待的贵客，但是他从没想到所谓的“贵客”居然是一名六代直系血裔。  
他甚至不知道自己哪里得罪了这名蓝发血族，即使他和“邻居”并不和睦，但是他们同样属于“羲太”家族，即使是那名缺乏常识的黑发领主也不会触及血族本身的底线——比如说对一名其他家族的血族交代羲太族内部的事情。  
所以他不明白自己究竟是为什么会引来面前的凶神恶煞。  
“说吧。”似乎是终于欣赏够了对方扭曲的表情，库丘林露出一个自认为温和的微笑，“你究竟和招待我的小子有什么仇怨？你散发出的敌意就算只停留在那小子的领地都能感觉到。”

对于这个问题，几乎已经丧失了全部战力的被提问者不可置信的睁大了眼睛。  
“这就是你袭击我的领地……袭击一名伯爵的理由？”  
“对我来说这个理由已经完全足够啦。”用脚尖踢了踢被他抽干血液的“破布”，库丘林撇了撇嘴角。  
这家伙的血完全不是他喜欢的味道，强迫自己抽干还真费了不少力气。  
“你究竟……”本来想说“你究竟没头脑到什么地步”的羲太血族看着面前晃动的蓝发红眼，突然一个名字划过他的脑海。  
“你是库丘林……库丘林·斯沃提安——布鲁赫亲王唯一的儿子？”  
听到这个名字库丘林抱起了胳膊，“原来我的名气还没降低吗，都是那小子太闭塞了才会不知道我是谁吗。”  
“你这是在挑起两族之间的战争！”  
对于这句话库丘林眯起了血红色的眼睛。  
“你觉得……我会蠢到留下活口吗？”

蓝发血族蹲了下来，看着即使已经濒临消逝也还在硬撑的羲太血族。  
“不过硬骨头这点还是值得赞赏的，固执难道是羲太族的特点吗？有趣。”一边评价着，蓝发血族一边伸出了手指抵上对方的额头，“我命令你，说出你和迪卢姆多·奥迪那领主之间究竟的恩怨。”  
库丘林说出这句话的时候，整个声音变得肃穆起来。  
一股无法抗拒的威压从他身上散开，笼罩住躺在地上的七代血族。  
只是一瞬间，本来还在顽抗的血族眼神迅速迷离，然后他慢慢开口，用空洞的声音回答了库丘林的问题。  
“他的教导者杀了我唯一存活的直系后裔……”  
“也就是将迪卢姆多·奥迪那变为吾等眷族之人。”  
==========

雾气已经散开。  
就像一块半凝固的胶状物中被挖出了一个巨大的空洞，这代表来自环境的加护已经彻底被解除。  
即使是始祖陵墓所附加的守护魔法对于两名七代来说也只是略微棘手的东西。  
其中一人用“剑界”切断了墓守和陵墓之间的神秘加护，而另一人则负责压制羲太族的墓守。  
对付一个九代，即使对方是神秘的羲太族，两名七代一起出手还是太失身份。  
除了千年战争，血族彼此之间的争斗很少发展为家族对家族的多人战争。  
毕竟血族的敌人除了族内十三家的内乱之外，所有光明者皆是他们天生之敌。  
在千年战争休战的现在即使是想要指染另一个家族的核心秘密，他们也不愿意减少十代前的战力。

不过羲太族的当值墓守显然是那种少见的固执类型。  
即使连身上的黑色斗篷在对方的剑锋下都已经碎裂得不成形状，但羲太族的黑发墓守依旧笔直的站立着。  
被破坏的斗篷下银色面具闪烁着冰冷的光芒，没有露出真面目的七代血族能够感觉到对方的视线依然凝固在自己身上。  
“还不认输吗。”  
吐出的词句并非疑问句，而是肯定句。不知名的不速之客能够感觉到对方即使已经伤痕累累，但是气势依旧在攀升，完全没有处于下风。  
“羲太族的疯子。”  
他的同伴在后面轻声补充着，他看着面前的黑发墓守，不由得在心底同意了同伴的说法。

“请你们离开这里。”黑发墓守依然重复着开战之前的那句话，事实上他并没有说出过别的语句。  
“你还没明白我们在达成目的之前是不可能离开这里的吗？”不速之客对于这名黑发墓守的固执有了新的认识，他甚至开始怀疑是不是一旦被冠上了“墓守”的名号，那些担当责任的血族们就变成了始祖们操控的傀儡。  
但是他之前认识的本族墓守并没有这种情况，大约羲太族的才是真正的个例。  
不过他的回答总算让对面的黑发墓守有了别的动作。  
说真的，之前的交手根本是单方面的压制，差了两个层级的力量让黑发墓守只有防御的能力，他不知道对方有什么底气继续和自己战斗。  
但是显然，黑发墓守选择了继续战斗。

黑色的斗篷从对方的身体上滑下。  
隐藏在斗篷下抵挡了七代血族多次攻击的武装终于显露出来。  
漆黑的——不，在不速之客的眼里，那套漆黑的甲胄开始燃烧。  
苍白的火焰舔舐着甲胄的表面，然后将黑色一点一点吞没。  
呈现在两名七代血族面前的甲胄变成了美丽炫目的亮银色，而上面的显出的纹样却让两名不速之客交换了眼神。  
灰色荆棘，黑色百合，血色圣剑。  
从神之信徒中堕落，拥抱黑暗却依然拥有神眷的阴影骑士。  
——黑暗卫士。

“看来不是普通的九代。”一直只是维持着交战空间不被浓雾吞没的那一位上前了一步却被自己的同伴拦了下来。  
“就算是黑暗卫士也只是一名九代而已。不过羲太族的始祖拥有神格这件事情居然不是传说……看来能通过这里之后也有不少麻烦，这里交给我一个人就好。”  
一边说着，不速之客拉下了自己的兜帽，露出一头耀眼的金发。  
“何况——我也拥有自己的剑。”  
“对上传说中的荆棘卫士，我也很好奇胜负呢，我的友人。”  
==========

火焰，升腾的红色火焰。  
炽热的燃烧着，却诡异的没有一丝光和热泄露出那个被固定住的空间。  
库丘林看着自己使用的火焰将羲太族伯爵的城堡慢慢吞没，直到最后一块石头也化作了青烟。  
羲太族孤僻的避世者和疯子们让他们注定没有太多的后裔和“亲友”，他肯定不会有人替这名已经彻底消失的羲太伯爵“血亲复仇”，而按照家族的惯例，这块领地很快就会被收回重新分配给其他有资格拥有领地的十代前强者，也有很大的可能直接并入迪卢姆多的领土。  
不过那些和他没什么关系。对于库丘林来说对方临死前透露出的关于黑发血族的只言片语让他更有兴趣。  
“哈，你以为真的有血族想把一名教团骑士变成自己的后裔？他只是玩具，一个好命的玩具——要不是他的养父，他永远不过是个血奴——”

血奴吗？想起迪卢姆多血液的味道，库丘林下意思的舔了舔嘴唇。  
如果只是说味道的话，他倒是有点明白对方的冲动，但是显然事情不会只是“找到了好味道的食物”这么简单。  
“看来想要了解那个小家伙还是得问本人才行啊。”  
库丘林伸了个懒腰，慢条斯理地在扭曲的树木之间的小路行走，准备回到迪卢姆多的领地。  
他刚刚走了几步，突然停下了脚步。  
有那么一瞬间，他和迪卢姆多之间若有若无的联系重新浮现，他能感觉到对方面临着“巨大的危险”。  
库丘林疑惑了一下——毕竟自从迪卢姆多去“工作”之后，他们之间的感应就彻底中断了。

蓝发血族思考了一会，血色的眼盯上了他戴在中指上的戒指。  
显然作为领主象征的戒指不可能是普通的玺戒，源于与领主之间的关系，上面附加了诸多的魔法。  
刚刚的感觉就是通过戒指中的一个小小魔法阵传递过来，似乎是因为原拥有者遇到了“性命攸关”的紧急情况而自动触发。  
但是因为戒指不在对方身上，所以被触发的魔法阵没有产生任何保护。  
“真是奇妙的戒指。”从手指上摘下戒指，库丘林肯定这绝对是大法师级别之上的魔法师的作品，只不过他现在没有时间去研究是谁制作了这么个玩意。  
“真是的，那小家伙总是神神秘秘，现在遇到了事情也不好找到下落……不过别小看我啊，我可是布鲁赫家的王子，等同于亲王的六代强者——”  
蓝发血族嗤笑着咬破了自己的手指，从指尖浮现出的血光迅速地在空气中画出复杂的线条。  
“穿破一两个结界找到属于自己的东西这种小事，怎么可能难住我。”  
=========

另一边的战场，包围着始祖陵墓的雾气已经完全散开。  
黑色的巨大陵寝在遥远的地平线上显露出阴影，这代表镇守外围的墓守已经接近衰竭。  
“和传闻一样，这里的一切变化和‘守墓人’本身相关。”声音听起来稍微年长一些的不速之客查看了一下四周，确定至少外围已经没有陷阱之类的存在。  
“喂别在那里看热闹好吗，我这里也很吃力——”  
“……别丢脸了，对方只是九代。”  
“我也想这么说，但是现在只是外围，危险的还在里面。”金发血族看了同伴一眼，“这家伙不是普通的九代，要彻底解除外围的防御就得打倒他。”  
“但是看样子，你得亮出底牌才能打倒他。”  
“我还不想和羲太族的疯子们结下生死仇，无论这小子的‘长辈’是谁……”金发血族顿了一下，“但能‘制造’出这种‘怪物’的，一定都不正常。”

被他们谈论的黑发血族依然站立在原来的位置。  
亮银色的美丽甲胄的表面上染上了血污，而地面积攒的血液昭示着黑发墓守受伤的程度。即使血族的自愈能力让他表面上看起来安然无恙，但事实上一直以来看起来和人类无异的青年脸色已经变得惨白。  
但那些血迹并没有扩散，只是在黑发血族的脚下不断积累，形成一个小小的血洼。  
“快放弃吧，你都坚持到这种程度了就算倒下你的始祖也无法怪罪你。”金发青年收起了剑。  
“我承认你的剑技很不错。不，应该说比我遇见过的人都强，单凭剑术技巧的话或许我和后面那个都不是你的对手。”金发血族指了指依然把自己隐藏在斗篷和面具后的同伴。  
“但是你的‘血’太弱了。”

这句话似乎让黑发血族的脸色更苍白了一些。  
他的长剑插在他脚下的血泊中，即使已经和另一名强大的血族来往交锋了多次，他身上的盔甲和手上的剑也没有一丝裂痕。  
——伤痕累累的只有黑发血族本身而已。  
“的确，和身为闯入者的您比起来，我的确称不上强大。”依然将自己的模样隐藏在面具下的迪卢姆多终于开口说出了其他的语句。  
“但是，一步也不会后退。”平稳的语调下隐藏着令人颤栗的狂热，那种狂热让两名七代血族不约而同地皱起了眉头。  
果然黑暗卫士只能彻底被打倒，他们的生命往往在胜利和死亡之间二选一。  
“而且，我的血……怎么可能只有这样的力量。”

一蓬褪色的火焰从迪卢姆多的指尖开始蔓延。  
没有艰涩的咒文，没有华丽的招式，只有那一抹诡异的火焰顺着他身上的血迹开始燃烧。  
每消失一抹血迹，火焰中便多掺杂了一丝颜色。  
金发血族的动作停了下来，他扭头和自己的同伴交换了一个眼神——那朵火焰给他们的感觉异常危险，就像在酝酿着一场无法抵御的风暴。  
……似乎他们应该趁它尚未成型的时候中断这场风暴，或者是立刻离开。  
金发血族在瞬间完成了判断，他再次扬起了自己的剑。

但在他冲刺的前一个瞬间，一股难以抵御的威压从迪卢姆多身后弥漫开来。  
空气中一根即使以血族的实力而言也难以察觉的红色细线迅速的编织成门框的模样，随后一层半透明的红色薄膜覆盖住门柱，变成了一扇联通不同空间的门扉。  
“喂你们这些家伙，怎么可以欺负殷勤招待客人的主人？”一双手从门后伸出搂住迪卢姆多的肩膀，而后蓝发血族缓步从门中走出。  
“我说你们两个，以大欺小会遭现世报的哟？”

从那股气息出现的时候迪卢姆多就愣住了。  
他当然能分辨出来那是谁——他从来没有想过他的客人能够出现在这里，这只意味着瑟坦达和面前的不速之客一样，至少拥有七代血族的力量。  
虽然他知道他的客人绝对是十代之前，传承了古老的血脉，但显然他没想过对方居然是“那么古老”的存在。  
“你不应该……”黑发血族艰涩地开了口，但直接被库丘林打断。  
“我对这里的秘密没兴趣，我的麻烦够多了。”用手指梳理了一下迪卢姆多的黑发，蓝发血族脸上露出了暧昧的笑容，“我只是来接你回家。当然，回家之前我会帮你处理一下小麻烦。”  
鲜红色的眼扫过对面的两个人，库丘林勾起了嘴角。

“……”金发血族明显还想再说些什么，却被背后的同伴一把抓住。  
他不满地转过头，却刚好看到对方做了一个“噤声”的手势。  
“请带我们向您的父亲问好，今天的事情就到这里，殿下。”抓着金发血族，至今也没扯下兜帽的不速之客微微欠身，然后将还想挣扎的同伴拖回了阴影中。  
很快在迪卢姆多的感应范围内，两名不速之客的气息彻底消失了。  
黑发血族扭过头看向自己的客人，金眸闪动过一丝疑问之后似乎终于到了临界——无法抵御的甜美黑暗直接侵袭了他的感官，让固执的墓守陷入了沉睡。  
“没事，只是失血过多，我会处理好。”就像说给谁听一下，库丘林点了点头，“喂，都这样了不会还要他执行之后的工作吧？压榨劳工可不好——”  
就像回应库丘林的话一般，四周的迷雾又逐渐浓厚起来，一阵沉重的脚步从库丘林背后走过，黑发血族掉在地上的斗篷和武器瞬间失去了踪影。  
嘴角显出一丝笑意，库丘林将昏迷的迪卢姆多打横抱了起来，“该回家了，我好客的东道主。”


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

属于迪卢姆多的古堡。  
直接通过自己的方式把城堡主人带回这里的库丘林看着躺在床上的迪卢姆多。  
黑发血族身上的盔甲已经由隐形仆从们除下，盔甲下破损的衣物也被换下。虽然外表上已经看不出任何受伤的痕迹，但完全没有好转的脸色透露出这个倔强的家伙伤得有多重。  
“真是，果然骨子里还是个羲太族。”从浮在半空中的托盘上拿起盛满血浆的杯子，库丘林轻轻嗅了一下，然后皱起了眉头，“喂不是吧，这种时候了还只提供医用血浆？”  
当然，隐形仆从并没有回答他的话。   
这座古堡中的所有隐形仆从都不具备说话的能力，似乎是因为它们最早的主人需要一个绝对安静的环境。

不过也仅仅是抱怨一下，库丘林并不指望得到答案。  
他比任何人都清楚昏迷的年轻血族现下需要的是具有强大生命力的温热血液，而不是这种从冷冻库中拿出来的血包。  
但显然迪卢姆多从来没有给自己准备过那种东西，更别提很多血族们喜欢饲养的血奴。  
“古板，坚守着不需要的教条。但是在接受新事物上也毫不抗拒——唔，我喜欢这一点。”用一根手指轻抚过迪卢姆多的下颚，库丘林将手上的酒杯贴上迪卢姆多紧抿的嘴唇。  
似乎因为虚弱的身体对血的渴求，黑发血族无意识地张开了嘴唇。  
尖锐的犬牙从双唇之间微微露出，在这种时候血族的本能终于占了上风。  
但这种模样并未让黑发血族显得狰狞，反而让他有一种奇妙的美丽。就像深沉的夜色中突然出现了一朵绽放的玫瑰，和蓝发血族本身形成了强烈对比。  
——即使身为血族，库丘林也是不同于他的族群的存在，犹如深夜中最热烈的火焰。

眯起了赤红色的眸子，库丘林慢慢倾斜手中的酒杯。  
鲜红的液体顺着玻璃杯壁流入张开的嘴唇，顺着喉咙流入干涸的身体。  
即使完全不如新鲜血液的恢复效果，但是对迪卢姆多现在的情况还是有所帮助。  
库丘林低下头，用舌舔去对方嘴角沾上的那一丝血迹，微微抬头贴上黑发血族的耳垂。  
“所以迪卢姆多。”他低声喃呢，看着对方金色的眼睛慢慢张开，“不管你原来属于谁，现在你应该成为我的。”  
蓝发血族的声音犹如魔咒，引诱着处于半梦半醒的黑发血族同意他的每一个决定。  
还未恢复焦距的金眸下意识地搜寻着声音的主人，迪卢姆多慢慢抬起了手。  
他身体的每一个部分都在告诉他不要违背这句话，但似乎有什么在阻止着他答应。

不过库丘林并没有打算等待迪卢姆多的回答。  
他亲吻着对方还带着血液味道的嘴唇，双手解开套在黑发血族身上的睡衣。  
隐形仆从们更换的衣服自然没有迪卢姆多平日穿得那么保守，库丘林很容易就将黑发血族剥了个精光。  
原本显得和普通人类一样健康的肤色如今却有些褪色，就算已经喝下一整杯血浆也无法补充黑发血族失去的那些。  
——他现在非常的虚弱。  
库丘林用一只手搂住迪卢姆多，然后解开衣领，将衬衣拉向一边露出颈部。  
他能感觉到搂在怀里的身体陡然僵硬，想要靠近却又似乎在因为什么而抗拒着。  
传递出的信息让库丘林勾了勾嘴角，然后将迪卢姆多压向自己的颈边。  
“我命令你，喝下我的血。”

略显低沉的声音中蕴含了一种黑发血族无法抗拒的力量。  
在迪卢姆多的意识做出反应之前，他的身体已经先一步做出了选择。  
露出上唇的獠牙贴上库丘林裸露出的颈项，一点一点将前端陷入柔软的皮肤。  
当第一丝鲜血染上牙尖的时候迪卢姆多再也压抑不住血族的本能，温热的血液漫过口腔，顺着食道滑下。  
饱含力量的液体顺着喉咙浸润到四肢百骸，只是一口血液就将已经濒临停摆的身体重新唤醒，让黑发血族的意识回到自己的身上。  
但是在清醒过来的瞬间他就发现了不对劲的地方。  
蓝发血族的血液中蕴含的力量，显然远不是普通的十代前血族能够拥有的。  
那是“亲王级”的血才有的味道。

但是那个他没法抗拒的声音再次响起，“继续。”  
就像直接作响在脑海中的魔咒，迪卢姆多咽下了鲜血，他的舌尖滑过自己咬出的伤口，舔舐着继续冒出的液体。  
低沉的喘息在黑发血族耳边响起，急促的呼吸声充斥着情欲的味道。  
吸血带来的难以抗拒的快感并不仅限于被吸血的一方——吸血的一方随着血液的流动而温热起来的躯体会变得更加敏感，迪卢姆多甚至能在脑海中勾勒出紧扣住他后背的手指的形状。  
他稍稍松开了自己的牙齿，喉咙中发出含糊不清的声音，“瑟坦达……”  
“好的，可爱的迪卢姆多，很好。”蓝发血族抚摸着对方的脊背，血液被抽离血管的同时带来的情欲比任何一刻都高涨。  
用一只手轻拍黑发血族的脸颊，库丘林满意地看着那张漂亮的脸又恢复了生气。  
他有些强硬地让迪卢姆多离开他的脖子，将对方压上雕刻着繁复花纹的床头板。  
“你该满足我了，My Blood。”

迪卢姆多微微愣了一下，只是一小会。因为他立刻感觉到了蓝发血族下一刻的动作。  
他的手被牵引着抚摸上对方的胯间，已经坚硬的肉柱隔着布料摩擦着黑发血族的掌心。  
已经学习了许久的好学生没有抗拒地解开裤子，握住情欲的中心在指间灵活地摩挲。  
库丘林满意的呻吟传入他的耳中，黑发血族将从“老师”身上学到的技巧全数奉还，好学的学生总是令老师满意的。  
不过库丘林打算教给他更多。  
“你该学些新的了，迪卢姆多。”蓝发血族用舌尖擦过迪卢姆多的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“用你的身体来记忆。”

库丘林亲吻着黑发血族的脸侧，顺着吻上颈项。  
尖锐的犬牙划过浅褐色的皮肤，不足以刺穿肌肤的力道只会带来介于轻微刺痛和酥麻之间的感觉。  
迪卢姆多情不自禁地发出了一声呻吟，他向后仰了仰头，将颈侧完全暴露在库丘林的视线下。  
但蓝发血族今天的目标显然不是他的血液，至少现在的目标不是。  
他继续亲吻着浅褐色的身躯，让自己的尖牙在皮肤上划出浅浅的红痕。  
近乎于舔咬的亲吻游走在健壮的躯体上，库丘林知道自己已经教过黑发血族许多如何获取身体上的快乐的方法，但是却没有教过对方作为“接受”的那一方会获得的快感。  
虽然血族的身体不需要那么多的准备，但库丘林也乐得让教导的快乐延续下去。

不过迪卢姆多似乎没有理解他现在想要做什么。  
被蕴含强大力量的血液滋润，黑发血族早已从死亡的边缘重新转回。库丘林的撩拨让他难以抗拒自己已经热烈的情火，但蓝发血族没有减轻对他的压制。  
“瑟坦达……”黑发血族意有所指地叫出库丘林的名字的时候，他才发现自己的声音嘶哑得难以想象。  
“哦不，可爱的迪尔。”库丘林勾起了嘴角，“今天你要学点别的东西。”  
没等迪卢姆多询问自己要学些什么，他就感觉到自己的腿被分开了。  
修长的手指在他的胯间打了个转，逗弄了一下翘挺的分身之后顺着大腿内侧抚摸了片刻。  
黑发血族缩了缩腿，却被库丘林伸手按下然后分开。  
已经在这方面不那么迟钝的黑发血族愣了一下，却没有抗拒的意思。  
事实上迪卢姆多也知道库丘林也不是他能够抗拒的对象。

手指探入缩起的穴口轻轻翻搅了几下，本为情欲化身的躯体毫无阻拦的打开，只有淡淡的羞涩和期许促使着甬道紧紧包覆上修长的指身。  
“你这么热情是在欢迎我吗，My Blood.”  
“您这么说的话……”在不知不觉中改变了称呼的迪卢姆多低声回答，但他的唇被另一张唇轻柔的摩擦了一下。  
“不是‘您’，是你——迪尔。”  
纠正了黑发血族对自己的称呼，库丘林抽出手指，慢慢将蓄势待发的肉刃推了进去。  
颤抖的低吟从迪卢姆多的喉间震动着飘出，对方的火热停留在他的身体里，似乎又膨胀了一些。  
黑发血族清楚地知道，这是对方传递的一个消息。  
金色的眼睛眨了眨，带着一点朦胧看着撑在自己上方的蓝发血族。  
黑发血族的模样让库丘林俯下身，用鼻尖抵上对方的鼻尖，“还在想什么，你这爱走神的学生。”  
他没有得到言语上的回答，因为迪卢姆多勾上了他的肩膀，将犬齿再一次埋入他的颈项。  
——今夜的疯狂，才刚刚开始。

坚韧的腰部随着蓝发血族有力的抽插而摇摆着。  
收缩的内壁紧紧吮吸着突入其中的肉刃，黑发血族半闭着眼睛，将脸侧埋入枕头来阻隔自己不断的呻吟。  
这个姿势下他已经无法再获得鲜血的滋养——事实上也不再需要，之前的伤势已经完全消失，而他也意识到现在席卷全身的感觉并非来源于“血”带来的快乐，而是纯粹来自于身后的蓝发血族。  
嗓子已经发不出呻吟以外的声音，迪卢姆多觉得自己已经失去了对身体的控制。  
身后又一次抽插让黑发血族颤抖了一下，脑海中闪过的念头却是显然他还没有学到对方全部。  
一个亲吻落到了迪卢姆多的脊背上，黑发血族发出了含糊的咕噜声，然后就着被插入的姿势翻了过来。  
他张开眼睛，将焦距对上蓝发血族同样充满情欲的脸。  
库丘林与他凝视着，然后俯下身。  
尖锐的犬齿慢慢破开颈部动脉，蓝发血族的低语在迪卢姆多身侧响起。  
“你是我的了。”  
==========

趁着夜色在雾气中飞驰的马车。  
梦魇四蹄上包裹的青色火焰在雾气中划过鲜明的痕迹，就像撕裂空气的一道青色闪电。  
即使是深夜，伦敦的街头也依旧有巡逻的警察、醉汉或者其他的什么，但似乎没有人注意到这辆马车制造出的动静。  
在御者的驱使下马车穿过了伦敦的市区，进入郊区的一瞬间腾空而起没入出现的裂缝之中。  
魔法师们才能使用的通道似乎对马车的主人没有任何影响，数分钟后，这辆镶嵌着黄金双剑家纹的马车出现在了海峡对岸。  
但那依然不是世人认知的爱尔兰。  
马车停下的地方没有色彩，犹如存在于常世和现世的夹缝。  
虚无的大地在马车的面前展开，看不到尽头，也触摸不到边际。  
沉默的御者依然端坐在座位上，将容貌完全隐藏在兜帽之下。  
马车打开了一个缝隙，一朵魔法火焰从车厢里弹了出去，在黑与白的天空中留下一个鲜明的痕迹。  
这是一个信号。  
无色的空间浮现出一条灰色的大道，一直在等待的御者扯了一下缰绳，马车再次踏上旅程。

没有一丝烛火的幽暗空间内，水晶的冷光和骨骸的磷火漂浮在四周，照亮出铺满炼金器材的长桌和四周隐隐约约的架子。  
它们的所有者漂浮在半空中——从旁人的角度来看，那只是一颗被灵光包裹的洁白颅骨和一双仅存骸骨的手。  
但是毫无疑问的，这里所有的东西在“祂”的指挥下毫无障碍的运转着，进行着目的不明的实验。  
只不过这场实验注定一时半会不会结束，因为会干扰这场实验的存在已经踏入了“祂”的领地。  
如果能发出声音，半巫妖也许就会发出一声满怀愤怒的“啧”来迎接“祂”许可过的闯入者了。  
不过那种愤怒对可以直接摸到他隐藏起的实验室的闯入者没有任何效果。  
半巫妖在半空中转了一个头，两团灵魂之火注视着自己的访客。

“午夜的问候，我的美人。”金发的访客拥有魁梧而高大的身材，他的出现就像这个封闭的暗色空间里突然跃出了一轮太阳。  
“……鲁格。”半巫妖的声音听起来没有任何起伏，“我正要找你。”  
“所以我心有灵犀地出现了。”布鲁赫家族的现任亲王鲁格·麦克·埃索伦向半巫妖轻轻鞠躬，他伸出手穿透了对方的灵光，用指尖触摸冰冷的颅骨，“你还是这么美。”  
半巫妖的灵光膨胀了一下又收缩了起来，“祂”盯着鲁格的笑颜，没有起伏的轻哼声传入对方的脑海。  
金发的血族亲王笑着后退了一步，半巫妖漂浮在他的面前，那双骸骨手上的一枚戒指随着一句简短的魔法咒文发出了魔力波动。

鲁格看着面前正在由魔法创造出的过程，蓝色的眸子中露出迷恋的神情。  
就算作为血族亲王，但他依然会被半巫妖从“骸骨”变为“人类”的过程所吸引。  
从四周聚集的灵光在魔力的指引从颅骨中往下延长，形成一条玉色的脊柱。  
而后无数的细小灵光变成线条，就像人类躯体中难以计数的神经一样从脊柱中发散出去。  
魔力附着着这些灵光，构成人体的骨骼一点一点顺着灵光成长出来，然后再覆盖上一层半透明的肌肉。  
然而让金发亲王觉得不满的是每次当半透明的肌肉将要转化为实体覆盖上皮肤的时候，凭空出现的袍子总会遮住他的视线，而后他所熟悉的那位魔法师就会站在他的面前。  
——哪怕那身华丽而舒适的长袍下一丝不挂。

在魔法师显露出面容的瞬间，金发亲王抢上一步拉起对方的手亲吻了一下指尖。  
“这样的你也同样美丽，安格斯。”  
当然，鲁格认识了数千年的美丽法师不可能因为这种程度的恭维就有所表示，他只是和半巫妖形态时候一样，横了对方一眼。  
不过恢复了“人类”模样的魔法师做出这个举动的时候显得有些妩媚，而非半巫妖几乎能冻结灵魂的一瞥。  
察觉到其中蕴含的不悦，鲁格挑了挑眉，但没有后退。  
“是什么事情让你想要找我？明明每次都是我来找你你才肯从实验室中走出来，分给我一点可怜的时间——我是说，和你抚摸那些魔法材料的时间相比。”  
不理会对方的油嘴滑舌，安格斯挑了一下眉，“你的儿子库丘林。”  
“他又做了什么？”  
“想把我的义子变成他的所有物。”

这句话让面前蔚蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，血族亲王露出一个了然的笑容。  
就算其他人不知道库丘林在哪里，但作为他唯一的直系血脉，他自然清楚对方的动向，显然安格斯也十分清楚——因为迪卢姆多的古堡本身就是属于半巫妖的财产。  
“我以为是你准许那孩子留下我儿子？”  
“是收留，不包括‘那样的宣言’。”半巫妖皱了皱眉头，看着面前的血族亲王，“那孩子不是任何人的……”  
“小瑟坦达的‘所有品’的意思和那些家伙们不一样，你也是看着那个小东西长大的人，应该很清楚这点。”  
打断了半巫妖接下来的指责，鲁格轻轻拉起了对方的手，“你可以永远的看护着他，但是你所喜爱的那个孩子总是会在你没有注意的时候将自己处于危险中……‘你’不可能一直保护着他，但是获得一位六代的许诺，那么能威胁到你可爱养子的存在可就会减少到十位数。”  
“……”  
“就算迪卢姆多有‘那一位’凭着和你的交情看护，但是‘那一位’的不作为反而会让被他庇护的小家伙陷入危险——这次不就是？”

安格斯沉默地看着鲁格，他当然了解对方的独子，否则当时也不会让他心爱的孩子收留那个麻烦人物。  
半巫妖考虑了一会，从鲁格的手心中抽回了自己的手。  
“必须是‘永恒的伴侣’。”  
“相信我，那小子绝对也是这么想的。”鲁格自信地跟上安格斯转身离去的脚步。  
随着半巫妖的前行，无色的空间内突然出现了色彩。  
烛光和音乐代替了磷火和女妖的哀嚎，就像封闭的空间突然出现了裂痕一样，一座奢华的寝殿出现在两人的脚下。

鲁格微微勾起了嘴角，他从背后圈住安格斯的肩膀，在数千年来没有改变过的脸颊边低语。  
“那么你呢，我美丽的阁下。我的伴侣之位一直空置着，不考虑一下吗？”  
“玩笑也要适可而止，鲁格。”半巫妖的声音突然没有了起伏，那双美丽的眸子在一瞬间收缩成灵魂之火的模样。  
只是一个瞬间，半巫妖依然是人类时候的模样。  
鲁格并不害怕这样的拒绝，千百年来他已经听过了无数次，但他似乎从未放弃。  
“有什么关系，Nao。对于生者来说，我们都已经死亡。”  
“不，吾等虽同为不朽，但你在生者的世界，而我却处于永恒的陵墓。”


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

迪卢姆多慢慢张开眼睛。  
他在另一个人怀里。虽然触摸不到对方的温度，但呼吸吹拂过脸庞的感觉却真实存在。  
之前……发生了什么？有些迷糊的大脑还没有回复到能够正常思考的程度，黑发血族下意识想要爬起来。  
环在他腰上的手臂收了一下，轻易将黑发血族拉入怀里。“哟，醒了吗，迪尔。”  
黑发血族眨了眨金色的眼睛，对上了赤红色的视线。  
记忆逐渐倒回到脑海里，同时恢复的还有对“味道”的记忆。  
黑发血族的身体僵硬住了。  
虽然并非同一家族，但作为一名九代对拥有亲王资格的六代的敬畏铭刻入骨髓。  
可以说能够与七代毫无胆怯的作战已经是迪卢姆多特有的能力，对其他血族而言，超越一代的差距就足以让他们丧失所有的战意。

“想起来了？不过不用太在意那种事情。”库丘林侧着脸看着黑发血族。  
“等等，那种事情是哪种？您——”  
“是你。”  
“不，并不是这个问题，我指得是和您之间的那个……”  
“都说了，用‘你’就可以了，迪尔。”库丘林挑了一下眉，“既然已经交换了血液，我当然已经承认你是我选择的‘伴侣’——那么彼此之间相差的部分完全可以无视不是吗。”  
“……我……”迪卢姆多愣了一下。  
“比起继续纠结这个问题，现在该自己说出来了，迪尔。”库丘林撑起身体，“说吧，关于你的全部。”  
这一次迪卢姆多没有犹豫，他点了点头，“我是迪卢姆多，迪卢姆多奥迪那。羲太族第九代，荆棘堡的主人……同时也曾经是第三十一代教团骑士团团长，以及骑士领主。”  
==========

这个世界上存在着恶魔。  
相对的这个世界上也就存在着神明。  
从人类诞生那一日开始就注定的事情，就算到了现代也没有丝毫变化。  
人类的世界被阴影笼罩，而总有人要保护他们——或者自称是“守护者”。  
迪卢姆多曾经是其中的一员，或者说，他曾经是一名教团骑士——所谓的“神的战士”或者“神的仆人”。  
信奉唯一真神，从诸多邪魔中守护信众的骑士们，被称为“圣骑士团”的组织，和他们相同的还有职责更加繁杂的祭司团。  
比起一般的骑士，教团骑士借由信仰之力强化自身，这种力量被视为真神赐予，据说越是虔诚的信徒所获得的力量也就越强。  
在迪卢姆多出生的那个年代，几乎整个欧洲都处于真神教的教团干涉之下。  
随着那些信奉真神教为国教的国家对外扩张，甚至有一些更加遥远的区域也开始建立教团。  
但这个时代同时也是一个难以形容的黑暗年代。  
教团不断扩张的结果之一就是他们接触的“未知存在”“异教徒”“伪神”越来越多，祭司和教团骑士们直面的不再是他们熟悉的低阶恶魔。  
那些超越人类认知甚至教典认知的“存在”不断涌现，教团势力一度岌岌可危。

正是这样的情况让教团做出了“扩张”的决定。  
作为直接侍奉真神的祭司（神父、牧师）的这个阶层无法降低考察要求，但教团骑士不再严格遵照“圣骑士”的清规戒律选拔，以求吸纳入更多有能力的人。  
第三十代教团骑士团团长芬恩就是平民出身，靠自己的能力一路爬上这个位置的人。  
当然他并不是教团骑士团历史上第一名平民骑士团长，所以他登上高位的时候并没有遭到什么反对。  
迪卢姆多出生于芬恩成为骑士团团长的第三年。  
虽然父亲是芬恩手下得力的战士（因为素行不良而一直未能得到骑士授衔），母亲是芬恩的小妹，但并非婚生子的他被母亲偷偷抛弃在城里的某个角落，连芬恩都找不到他的下落。

不过显然命运注定这位后来在教团历史上留名的传奇不会就此丢掉性命，还是婴儿的迪卢姆多被人带回了孤儿院。  
孤儿院的所有人是一名贵族，从迪卢姆多有记忆的时候开始，对方几乎每个星期都有两三个晚上会来到孤儿院。  
在迪卢姆多最初的印象里那是一位拥有荣耀的姓氏的老年贵族，对幼小的自己分外照顾。  
一起在孤儿院长大的同伴在他长大的过程中一个接一个离开，又总有更小的孩子被带到孤儿院里，只有他一直按照对方安排的计划学习武艺剑技和读书习字。  
然后，在他十四岁那年通过了教团骑士的选拔——而他的模样也引起了当时团长芬恩的注意。  
接下来的故事可以说是皆大欢喜，芬恩找回了自己的外甥，而骑士团也多了一名实力超群的战士。

“在骑士团我学会了很多东西。”迪卢姆多端坐在床上，他看着库丘林。后者懒散地靠在床头，手里端着注满红色液体的高脚杯。  
“按照那些祭司的话来说，我被神眷顾着。”

迪卢姆多从未觉得自己的人生有什么不顺的地方。  
他和同胞们并肩作战，对抗那些有名或无名的恶魔、异端者、异教徒，其中就有不少血族后裔。  
身为人类的迪卢姆多并不觉得有什么不对，为了保护教团辖区里的信徒和人民，他的武器并无丝毫犹豫。  
在他三十五岁那年，他凭借自己的功绩接替了进入更高阶层的芬恩坐上了骑士团长的位置，并同时受封骑士领主。  
而芬恩的孙子，他的侄子以及弟子奥斯卡则成为了教团骑士团的副团长。  
可以说直到现在——迪卢姆多·奥迪那的人生依然一帆风顺，甚至可以说收获颇丰。

“你是不是省略了什么？”库丘林用手指玩弄着对方垂下的黑发，“如果你的人生有你说的那么平淡，我就要怀疑你是靠什么在三十五岁那年登上骑士团长的位置了。”  
黑发血族的眼神里出现了一丝怀念，他摇了摇头，用认真的神色看着库丘林。  
“我只是认为那些事情都只是必须做到的一部分而已。”  
比任何人都努力地训练。比起祈祷缥缈的神眷，那时候的迪卢姆多更愿意用自己的汗水去换取力量。  
付出才能有收获。或许付出太多但收获得不够，但如果不去付出，那么就什么都得不到。  
“所以，并没有什么好说的。”  
这句回答获得了库丘林的一个亲吻，黑发血族觉得自己的身体有些不对劲，现在的他似乎能轻易地被库丘林的小动作撩起情欲。  
血族的身体不会发热，但迪卢姆多突然放缓的声音和看向自己的眼神都能让库丘林明白发生了什么。  
“继续，我在听着。”

金眼的血族强制自己回到平常的状态。  
他依然有些不明白自己的身体发生了什么改变。即使血族的本能贪欢，但迪卢姆多自己也能找到节制和欲望之间的平衡点。  
他一定是失控了。明了这一点的迪卢姆多吞了吞并不存在的口水，试图将自己的注意力转回故事上面。  
“虽然在人类里面，教团已经是很强大的力量，但是……我身处的那个时代，是最黑暗的时候。”  
“那只是对于人类来说。”库丘林挑了挑眉，“好吧，对血族来说，那个时候想来抢地盘的家伙们也太多了点。”

对于教团来说，那是个只凭借神的加护难以度过的时代。  
早在迪卢姆多的前前任开始，教团就试图和人类中另一支掌握了神秘力量的团体接触，即使不过百年前他们还在抓捕对方并将抓到的无论是否真的是“巫师”的人绑上火刑柱。  
到了迪卢姆多接任的时候，和“法师”的合作已经是半公开的秘密。  
只要不是公开进行渎神行为，教团对那些自称“法师”的家伙们睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
那时候和教团合作的法师来自爱尔兰，教团内的那些大人物们认为那个金发的漂亮年轻人应该是个传承了德鲁伊法术的自然派。那些人本来就精通驱赶恶魔和治疗疾病，一直都是教团合作的首选。  
对于他的部下和教团的高层，迪卢姆多显然是一名几乎接近圣骑士的存在。除了次数一只手就能数得过来的招妓之外，几乎并未有任何违反最严格的教义的地方。  
——即使他是一名拥有实封的骑士领主，似乎也改变不了他从孤儿院时候养成的生活方式。  
也许正因为这样，没有人对骑士领主几乎不再增长的外貌年龄提出异议。  
在他们看来这正是神眷的证明，而且就算是异端审判局也找不到迪卢姆多任何和异端来往的证据，这让他们更加确信“神眷”的事实。  
实际上就连迪卢姆多自己也弄不清楚究竟是怎么一回事，教团认定是神眷，那么他似乎也没有任何反驳的立场。  
成为领主之后他和恶魔还有吸血鬼们战斗了十几年的时间，直到那一天——

“那一天？”库丘林撑着脸，鲜红的眼闪烁了一下——黑发血族没有什么讲故事的天分，之前冗长而丝毫不带感情（或者说只有在提到他曾经的同伴时才有一些生气）的谈话已经让他呵欠连连。  
“是。我们遭遇了一名吸血鬼——不，应该说是，‘贵族’。”  
血族是黑暗世界的居民对该隐堕落的后裔的尊称，亚伯的后裔们更喜欢称呼这群将人类作为粮食的恐怖生物叫做“吸血鬼”。  
但在偶然的情况下，人类得到了关于吸血鬼的更多知识，从而知道那些让他们陷入苦战的只不过是十代之后的“血统弱化者”，而那些十代的教导者——还有十代以前的恐怖存在，被他们畏怖地称为“暗夜贵族”。  
那一个连月色都变得鲜红的夜晚，骑士团在讨伐恶魔的目的地看到的就是一名“暗夜贵族”。

没有一名骑士或者随行神父知道对方为什么出现在那里——日后的迪卢姆多知道对于羲太族来说说不定只是一时兴起的夜间散步或者觅食。  
虽然由骑士团长和副团长一起带队，但毕竟也只是一场常规战斗，骑士团并未携带足以布下封魔阵的祭司团或者拥有强大力量的法师。  
他们只能靠自己去面对远远超越了人类的存在。  
然后他们获得了理所当然的结果——120名教团骑士的死亡，其中包括一个小队的精锐骑士。  
到最后站在战场上的只有迪卢姆多和奥斯卡。

“然后？你让那个家伙撤走了吧。”  
“奥斯卡已经没法战斗了。”黑发血族淡淡地回答道，“他连逃走的力气都没有，我把他捆在了战马上，然后让战马驮着他离开。”  
“……所以你就留下来被那个家伙初拥了？”  
迪卢姆多对这个问题摇了摇头，“不，并没有。”  
他的记忆中断在自己断气之前——那个像戏耍虫子一样戏弄他的血族似乎看上了他宁死也不肯屈服的脾气，然后，咬了他。  
并不是初拥，只是单纯的吸血，然后将对方变成自己饲养的牲口一样的存在。  
“那段日子我过的浑浑噩噩，什么都不知道。”黑发血族抿了抿嘴角，“再醒来就是看到那位和教团合作的法师。也就是我长大的孤儿院的所有人……或者应该称为最伟大的死亡主宰……”  
“哦——我知道，那位——安格斯大人。”库丘林挑了挑眉，“好了，至少我现在知道为什么你的养父说可以收留我了，因为他算是我那不安分的老爹给我定的继母。当然，前提条件是他能求婚成功的话。”

黑发血族显然对这个回答有些震惊，他看着库丘林，判断对方是否能告诉他更多一些。  
但蓝发血族并不打算继续这个话题，他伸手抚摸过迪卢姆多的脸颊——恢复了正常肤色的黑发血族看起来就像一个真正的人类。  
比正常人微深一些的肤色依然保留着被阳光热爱过的痕迹，除了嘴唇缺乏血色，黑发血族的眉眼之间充斥着一种异于血族的气质。  
“瑟坦达？”  
“库丘林——不过瑟坦达也不错，那是我的乳名。”蓝发血族贴上迪卢姆多的鼻尖，“我准许你在床上的时候喊我这个名字，唔，这主意不错。”  
迪卢姆多有些尴尬地看着库丘林，一时拿不定主意是接受这个提议还是当做玩笑。  
但他并没有太多时间可以犹豫，因为蓝发血族已经压了上来。  
“好了，现在该验收一下我的好学生学会多少新知识了。”

纵然还有一肚子的疑问，迪卢姆多也明白现在不是刨根问底的时候。  
他的身体在渴求着和蓝发血族再次结合，再一次真正意义上的血骨交融。现在的迪卢姆多抗拒不了这种诱惑，而他也放弃了抵抗。  
——如何从情事上获得欢愉这一点来说，库丘林的确是他的老师。  
黑发血族伸出了手揽住库丘林的腰和背。蓝发血族的衬衫随意的敞着，露出肌理分明的胸膛。  
迪卢姆多的手指从衬衫下潜入，沿着纤细的腰部向上抚摸。他在模仿，模仿库丘林之前对他做的，用手指挑起肌肤对快乐的感觉和渴望。  
无论经历过多少次战斗血族的身体也不会留下伤痕，光滑白皙的皮肤似乎抚过就会留下显眼的痕迹，不过迪卢姆多知道那只是自己的臆想。  
想在一名六代血族的身上留下痕迹，除非自己的手指堪比教团收藏的圣剑复制品才可能做到。  
但从手指传来的触感却是鲜活的。  
带着吸力的肌肤似乎在亲吻他的手指，又或者他其实在用手指亲吻着拥抱之人。

库丘林没有阻止迪卢姆多的动作。  
他眯着眼看着面前的黑发血族，舌尖溜出唇瓣。他也在忍耐，并不是在忍耐情欲，而是忍耐着享用眼前美食的诱惑。  
迪卢姆多觉得有什么东西在轻柔地碰触他的颈窝。黑发血族稍微分了一下注意力，很快辩认出那是库丘林的唇舌。  
抱住对方的手动了动，迪卢姆多轻咬了一口蓝发血族的耳垂，似乎在告诉对方现在还不行。  
他无法出声拒绝库丘林的需求，只能用行动来劝阻——但会不会顾及他的想法完全看对方。  
不过这一次库丘林的动作停了下来。黑发血族亲吻了一下对方的嘴唇，然后继续自己的探索。

迪卢姆多知道对方的敏感点，库丘林并不吝啬告知他这些事情，但他这次想自己发现一些。  
他维持着拥抱的姿势，试图用一只手挑起蓝发血族的情绪。  
迪卢姆多试着将自己学到的东西更加融会贯通，但他并没有那么多时间。  
——这并不是适合实践的时候。  
库丘林挑着嘴角，看着学生很快发现了自己的错误，然后开始改变方式。  
凑上嘴唇的啃咬，锐利的犬齿勾破了唇上柔软的皮肤，血腥味在黑发血族的舌尖上蔓延。  
就像一丛火星落在干燥的草地上，压在心底的火焰因为一个不经意的诱因突然燎原。迪卢姆多再一次明白了“失控”的含义。  
蓝色的发丝散落在黑色的丝绸床单上，倒映在金色的眼中泛起不可思议的光泽。  
火焰和干渴感一同掠过迪卢姆多的喉咙，他终于忍不住咬上库丘林的肩膀。

并非会大量出血的位置，沁出的血液不过能润湿一下干燥的舌。  
新鲜血液的味道对于血族来说刺激的不仅仅是食欲，而且迪卢姆多并没有感觉到饥饿。  
他压在身下之人的血液包含着巨大的力量，只是稍微舔舐就让黑发血族有一种难以言喻的饱足感。  
而另一种少见的感觉也在侵袭迪卢姆多的感官。  
——被满足的“征服欲”。比自己更强大的存在躺在自己身下的感觉，即使他们不是第一次上床，但在确认对方身份之后却是第一次。  
黑发血族从未有如此鲜明的感受，他顺着血丝舔舐着库丘林的皮肤，最后停在锁骨和胸口之间。  
轻柔地舔舐和啃咬。身下的躯体微微地颤动让迪卢姆多更加确认自己的认知。  
他发现了蓝发血族不为人知的敏感点，这样的想法让他持续着自己的挑逗。

手指缠绕着半勃起的分身滑动，从库丘林喉间发出的呻吟让黑发血族更加卖力地调动着彼此的感官。  
嘴唇亲吻肌肤发出的水声在安静的房间里清晰而情色，迪卢姆多啃吻着每一处他能接触到的地方，直到库丘林伸出了手。  
苍白修长的手指逗弄着黑发血族挺立的勃起，蓝发血族自己曲起了双腿，发出一个热烈的邀请。  
迪卢姆多没有拒绝的理由，也没有拒绝的可能。  
他坐了起来，垫起库丘林纤细却柔韧得不可思议的腰肢，然后将自己的分身埋了进去。  
并非一点一点缓慢地进入，而是一口气推入最深处。  
他没有遭到丝毫地抵抗，对方的身体轻而易举地接受了他的侵入。  
蠕动的内壁层层叠叠地包覆上来，就像在欢迎他的到来。

蓝发血族的呼吸变得粗重，而迪卢姆多知道自己的呼吸也是。  
他维持着埋在最深处的姿势，然后慢慢俯下身。  
库丘林正睁着眼睛看着他，赤色的瞳孔中蔓延着想要狩猎的光辉。  
“低下来。”蓝发血族的声音让迪卢姆多一阵恍惚，然后他顺从地压低了身体。  
这个动作牵动了埋在库丘林体内的肉刃，让蓝发血族忍不住发出兴奋的喘息。  
然后他没有犹豫地咬上了迪卢姆多的脖子。  
甜美的血液顺着牙齿流进口腔，血液被抽取的同时欲望彻底在黑发血族的体内爆炸。  
近乎疯狂的，他在蓝发血族的身体里驰骋着，身体在发热，而他所拥抱的躯体也开始发热。  
欲望的热度。  
生命的热度。  
即使是扭曲的，也依然生存的热度。  
金色的眼中出现了一层薄薄的水汽，而后，黑发血族摒除了理智，将全部身心投入身体的纠缠之中。

——迪卢姆多知道，这一天之后，他再一次属于了某一个存在。  
只不过这一次，他被俘获得心甘情愿。


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

“以神之名宣誓——”  
彩色玻璃覆盖的圆顶将透入的阳光笼罩上一层朦胧的神圣感。  
护教骑士册封仪式正在举行。这一批册封的骑士有六名，除了那些凭着资历熬上来的战士之外，参加仪式的人们焦点都集中在站在等待册封的骑士们最前列的黑发少年的身上。  
以战士而言，似乎还未成年的黑发少年显然太过年轻。  
只是在如此神圣的场合中没有人质疑这个问题，而站在光晕中的黑发少年就像一名侍奉神前的天使。  
——只不过并非传递福音的信使，而是手持剑刃的战争使者。

“迪卢姆多·奥迪那。”  
站在台前的祭司长身披红衣，神色庄重。  
在四周观礼的人和黑发少年一样屏住了呼吸，骑士团现任的团长站在典礼台的左侧，看着年轻的战士接受最后的册封。  
“你是否愿意忍受痛苦，饥渴，苦难，磨砺意识，侍奉真神？”  
“我愿意。”  
“你是否愿意无论何时何地，皆能奋不顾身，为真神奉献一切？”  
“我愿意。”  
“你是否愿意遵守骑士准则，守护真神子民？”  
“我愿意。”  
声音里面没有犹疑，却也并不热烈。就像演练过几百回一样，黑发少年紧抿着嘴唇，单膝在祭司长面前跪下。  
沉重的权杖碰上肩头，神在地上的代言人将权力授予忠诚于神的战士。  
黑发少年低下了头，他抬起双手，捧住了交与他的骑士长剑。

“那时候你想到的是什么？”数年之后奥斯卡询问已经接替了自己祖父位置，荣升骑士领主的迪卢姆多。  
黑发骑士犹豫了片刻，最后笑了起来，“大概是——担心自己扛不起来的责任吧。”  
奥斯卡眨了眨眼，做出一副过来人的模样，“但是你做的很好了，老师。”  
有着浅褐色头发的青年骑士打心底这么认为——他面前的骑士领主没有显赫的出生，作为孤儿却用自己的能力走到今天，被真神眷顾也许是其中一点，但更多的是迪卢姆多自己的努力。  
纵然有着难以形容的英俊外表，但黑发骑士没有一场战绩包含虚构的成分。  
他永远战斗站在和恶魔交锋的第一线，无论他身为见习骑士还是骑士领主，在最前线一定能看到迪卢姆多浴血奋战的身影。  
“那么，感谢你的夸奖，我的学生。”显然迪卢姆多对奥斯卡的话并没有太认真的想法，“现在该说说你来找我做什么了？”  
“唔，当然是安排接下来的团务啊？你以为我来干什么的啊迪卢姆多先生——？”  
“我以为你的重点会放在接下来的庆功宴上？”  
“……在你心里我就永远长不大吗我的老师？”

长不大在这个时代是一个奢侈的愿望。  
即使是奥斯卡这种出生在有身份地位，和贫穷基本无缘的家庭里的少年也一样。  
能够安全的成年已经是相当奢侈的事情，而成年后则要担负更多的责任。  
对于身为教团骑士的贵族们来说，他们获得了平民供给的资源的同时，就担下了成为防线的责任。  
而那种责任，至死方休。  
迪卢姆多和奥斯卡相差年龄不过六岁，但已经是对方的武技老师。  
付出多少获得多少是一种准则，即使交换的对象是神也一样，当然黑发骑士并不认为那是“交换”，那时候的他犹如表现出的一样，是真神虔诚的信徒。  
即使对教团中许多行事方针有所不满，但他从未质疑过神的威严。

奥斯卡还记得，那是他32岁的时候，将要入夏之前的夜晚。  
当夜轮值的是他带领的五十人队，但在出门之前刚好碰上了准备回去住处的迪卢姆多。  
黑发的骑士领主好笑地看着自己的副团长用很孩子气的表情缠了自己好一会，最后他也不得不点头。  
“好吧，奥斯卡。虽然只是常规的巡逻，不过既然是你的邀请那么我也就不拒绝了。”  
骑士领主眨了眨眼，“不过，明天你的轮休就取消了，乖乖地去办公室处理公文。”

奥斯卡接受了这个条件交换。  
事实上他不接受也不可能，迪卢姆多从官方上是大他一级统领整个教团骑士的团长，于私他是自己最尊敬的老师。  
即使是完全在开玩笑他也必须接受，抗议什么的在确定是玩笑之后才有用。  
不过既然迪卢姆多已经重新系好配剑转身，就说明一板一眼的骑士团长是真的开出了这个交换条件。  
奥斯卡耸了耸肩，在背后小队成员的哄笑声中跟上了老师的脚步。

——然而，那是一场无法醒来的噩梦。

一开始只是例行的巡查，然后在准备回转的时候接到了另一支巡查小队的求援信号。  
和他们一起赶到的还有附近的一小队巡游部队，一共一百二十名教团骑士，其中包括两只例行巡查队伍各十名合计二十名的精锐骑士，以及教团骑士团最强的团长和副团长——  
在短短数分钟之内被对方一人歼灭。  
月亮的颜色是血红的。  
不知道是因为对方的出现而产生的异变的景色，还是因为空中漂浮的血雾。  
青白色的银月变成了血液的色彩。

奥斯卡趴在地上。他不是不想站起来，还死死抓住配剑的手已经冒出了血。  
但他站不起来——刚才——看不见的一击切过他的腰侧，虽然条件反射一般的避开没有直接被撕裂，但冲击波依然麻痹了他的神经。  
他面前半跪着一个人，奇妙的是白色盔甲并没有被染上红色。  
啊，对了，那些纯白的光辉是神的恩赐。  
原来是迪卢姆多的圣恩保护了这一小片地方，而不是自己躲开了吗？  
奥斯卡勉强伸出手，碰触上盔甲的下摆。

“没事吗，奥斯卡。”迪卢姆多的声音传入褐发青年耳中，他想要张嘴，但嘴唇只是蠕动了几下什么声音都没有发出来。  
“坚持一下，我马上送你回去。”甲片碰撞的声音从前面传来，印在奥斯卡眼里的是以异常缓慢的动作站起来的迪卢姆多。  
——我不能回去。  
无法发生的嘴唇嗡动着想要表达自己的意思。  
——我不能丢下部下们。  
“要活下去。”褐发青年被放上马背，他看不见对方的表情，只能感觉到有什么东西在身上缠绕了几圈。  
“骑士团就交给你了。”  
被迪卢姆多的坐骑带走的瞬间，奥斯卡终于看见迪卢姆多握紧剑的背影。  
还有那个张狂的黑影脸上扭曲的笑容。

在教团骑士团的记载上，第十三任骑士领主迪卢姆多·奥迪那殉职于三十八岁的某一个夜晚。  
殉职记录由接任的团长奥斯卡亲自写下，随后被追认为圣徒。  
那一夜的战斗被封存在教团档案中，作为为数不多的和“贵族”的实战资料永远保存。  
“惨败。”从生死线上挣扎回来的奥斯卡在报告书上这么写到，“一百二十名教团骑士，包括我和二十名精锐骑士在没有祭司和魔法师的协助下连对方一击都无法接下。一击之后能够保持战力的只有团长。”  
——但迪卢姆多也没有回来。

第三十一任骑士团长的名字伴随着这场惨败变成了禁忌。  
但在奥斯卡的运作下，战阵编制等有了巨大的飞跃，至少在遇见“贵族”的时候不再没有自保之力。  
奥斯卡本人则和他的前任一样，获得了神恩，活出了远远超出常人的年纪。  
在所有人惊觉要将要为他举行葬礼的时候，那个老人已经超过了一百五十岁，在骑士团长的位置上已经端坐了一百二十多年。  
——就像那场战斗后的每一年，他都是替牺牲的战友活着的一样。

教团的医生放下了听筒，然后走出房间带上了门。  
谁都知道老人的生命已经到了尽头，所以没有人愿意在这个时候忤逆一名老人的意愿。  
奥斯卡安静地躺在床上，褐色的头发早已变得灰白。  
他清楚他的人生终于要走向终点，他以活过的每一年悼念一名逝去的战友，一百二十名，一百二十年，而最后的悼念，也将要结束。  
一阵微风吹过他的床边，老人吃力的抬起头，看见窗户开了一条缝隙。  
没关上吗？他疑惑着，而后一个陌生又熟悉的声音传入他已经有些听不清的耳中。  
“夜安。”  
奥斯卡侧过头，看见了一名“贵族”。

老人的脸上并没有恐惧。  
“想不到我人生的最后一刻还能战斗下去。”他平静地开口，伸手抓住床边的短剑。  
“请不要紧张，奥斯卡。”  
“暗夜的贵族”伸手摘下脸上的银色面具，一张比一百二十年前更年轻的容貌出现在老人的面前。  
“老……师？”在喉间轮转了许多年的话冲口而出，老人浑浊的眼瞬间变得清亮。  
听见他称呼的黑发血族露出了一个悲哀的微笑，他张了张唇，最后什么解释的话语也没说出。  
“我来和你告别……抱歉，没能早些出现。”  
“……无论发生了什么，我都相信你，迪卢姆多·奥迪那，我的老师。”奥斯卡笑了起来，老人的脸上露出年轻时候才有的快乐神情。  
“能和你再见真是太好了。”

他们一直一直在说话。  
更多的时候黑发血族只是在聆听着老人的回忆。  
他知道的，他不知道的。  
一开始精神百倍的声音慢慢低了下去，最后变得犹如梦呓一般。  
老人的眼已经闭上，呼吸也变得轻缓而断断续续。  
迪卢姆多并没有询问老人是不是想恢复青春，他知道自己的弟子会做出何种选择。  
所以，他并不打算做些什么。  
他听着对方的声音最终归于沉寂，然后他站了起来，和过去一样，亲密的骑士同伴之间的致敬。  
冰冷的嘴唇贴上老人的面颊，他直起身，走进月光之下。  
“永别了，奥斯卡。”  
============

迪卢姆多睁开了眼睛，蓝发血族正在旁边有些有趣的看着他。  
库丘林身上胡乱套着外出用的衣服，似乎已经出去乱晃了一圈回来。  
“哟，小子你终于醒了？很少看你睡得这么熟啊？”  
“……嗯，做了一个梦。”  
“梦见什么了？”  
“大概是给库丘林你讲了过去的事情，所以梦到了过去的弟子。”  
“哦？血族？”  
“终其一生，他都是人类。”


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

“走吧。”  
荆棘城堡的主人端坐在自己的位置上，用疑惑的眼神看着自己的客人——啊不，虽然还没有得到任何一位亲王的认可，但事实上已经能称之为“伴侣”的对象，布鲁赫亲王之子库丘林。  
“你要去哪里？”金色的眼眨了眨，黑发血族已经完全恢复了活力，但事实上他清醒过来的第一天依然在床上渡过，现在也不过是刚刚整理好自己和对方。  
所以，迪卢姆多并未收到任何计划安排——通知他今天要做些什么。  
但是库丘林一副理所当然的表情让他犹豫了片刻思考自己是不是错过了什么商议。  
结论是——没有。  
迪卢姆多眼中的疑惑恰到好处地传达给了蓝发血族，六代血族眯起了赤红色的眼，伸手把对方刚刚梳得平整的头发揉成鸟窝。  
“当然是让你和我一起回家啊？”

“回家？”黑发血族清了一下嗓子，“你……不是现在……不能回去您父亲的城堡吗？”  
库丘林说出自己本来的名字之后，恢复清醒的迪卢姆多立刻知道了对方是谁。  
能让他这种连自己同族都快完美规避的隐世者知道的血族，一般来说都是在族内做下了“大事”的人。  
比如说眼前这位就是因为私自从布鲁赫家族拿走了保管的十三圣器之一，并不属于布鲁赫的魂戒才遭到通缉而变相流放。  
说起来追杀他的追兵一定不少，只不过这里是羲太族的领地，其他家族的成员都不一定能找到这个地方。  
“喂喂，不是吧，我就不能有自己的领地了？”  
“不……我以为在你被流放的时候就被收回了。”迪卢姆多老实地回答道。

“开什么玩笑。”库丘林撇了撇嘴角，“我怎么说也是亲王之子，而且作为六代我自己就能拿到伯爵以上的头衔好吗奥迪那男爵？”  
蓝发血族的表情让黑发血族收起了疑惑的表情，“是这样吗？唔……”  
“怎么了有点失望的表情。”  
“我认真思考过，如果你没有领地的话，那么按照结缔永恒伴侣的规定你将拥有荆棘城堡的一半。不过这座城堡本质上来说还是是养父大人的所有权，所以我本来打算邀请你去纽格兰奇……”  
“啊，说起来我还没去过那里，”蓝发血族露出感兴趣的表情，“老爹每次都一个人偷偷跑去，真是太不地道了。”  
感慨了一下之后库丘林将话题转回来，“喂，等等，你刚才的意思是算我入赘了？”  
“唔？从法理上来说没有什么问题吧？”  
“你听说过伯爵入赘男爵家的吗，啧！你这家伙绝对故意的！不许露出这种无辜的表情！”

抱住对方一顿乱啃之后，库丘林这才放开了被他多咬了两个牙印的迪卢姆多。  
好在他还记得一会就准备出发，没有直接吸取血液然后让自己也变成对方的美餐。  
在迪卢姆多的坚持下两人稍微整理了一下凌乱的衣服爬起来，库丘林从口袋里摸出迪卢姆多给他的戒指套在手指上。  
“这东西不必还给你了吧？”  
“那是当然，库丘林阁下。”迪卢姆多露出笑容。  
“手伸出来。”  
“？”带着一头雾水的表情，迪卢姆多伸出了左手。  
一枚泛着深蓝色宝石光泽的戒指被套在了黑发血族的无名指上，“我城堡的，如果弄丢了我不会再给你一枚的，迪尔。”  
“我将视它重过我的生命，库丘林。”

鲜红的线条在城堡外勾勒出门的形状，然后缓缓在两人面前敞开。  
“你就是用这个方法闯入始祖陵墓的吗？”迪卢姆多睁大了眼看着面前的次元门，旁边的蓝发血族得意地笑了笑。  
“总要有些拿手好戏不是？”库丘林完成最后一笔，线条在空气中连接上的同时大门也完全稳定。  
“要带你穿过就不能只做一半。”他甩了甩手指，却被旁边站着的黑发血族抢先了一步。  
迪卢姆多虔诚地拉住他的手指，将破损的指尖含入口中。  
柔软的舌尖滑过伤口，卷走上面的血珠。  
下一秒血族的体质就让伤口变得无隐无踪，黑发血族有些遗憾地松开了口。  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“你这家伙越来越大胆了。”  
回给他的是一个腼腆的微笑。  
哼了一声，蓝发血族一把抓住对方的手臂将人拽进传送门，前往自己的领地。

长距离传送魔法总是会造成一些不适，但对血族来说并非不能克服的情况。  
所以从门中走出来的时候，迪卢姆多依然显得稳稳当当。  
他看着面前的城堡，露出微微惊讶的表情。  
“……你的城堡？”  
黑发血族的惊讶来源于除了城堡之外，他的感知范围里出现的其他。  
这是一座完整的城镇，而库丘林的“家”，坐落在城镇的正北方。  
“当然，你以为所有人的领地都和羲太族的家伙们一样冷清吗？”库丘林咧嘴，“喂，人呢，我回来了！”  
回答他的是面前的庭院大门缓缓打开。  
——而后一道凌厉的剑气从中直接冲出，劈向黑发血族的位置。  
“去死吧。”

带着杀意的剑气激起了迪卢姆多的条件反射，九代血族在空气中留下了一抹残影。  
他并未移动到太远的地方，黑发血族敏锐地察觉到这道冲他而来的剑气明显顾虑着什么而将范围收束在极为窄小的范围。  
即使没有击中任何东西也仅仅只是砍飞了路边的两棵树，除此之外并没有造成其他损伤。  
迪卢姆多抬起眼看了旁边的蓝发血族一眼，对方的神情里面有一丝不耐烦。  
“喂费迪亚得，你就准备了这种方式欢迎我吗？我可是好不容易说服康纳尔把领地交给你管理，你就这么回报我吗？”  
“——如果是久未归家的领主独自归来，我绝对会举行最盛大的欢迎仪式。”  
随着说话的声音城堡的吊桥缓缓放下，金发蓝眼的年轻人正站在吊桥的另一端收回自己的长剑。  
“但您现在似乎应该先给我和您的领民们一个适合的解释。”

从外表上看不出究竟多少岁的金发青年拥有着高阶血族特有的优雅。  
在迪卢姆多的视线里对方虽然站在吊桥的另一端，但在黑发血族底色感知里却无法抓住对方“确实”存在于那里。  
——对方是比自己代数更靠前的血族，应该是一名七代。  
黑发血族侧过头，用眼神询问抱着胳膊的库丘林是否是他的后裔。  
蓝发血族撇了撇嘴角，伸手揽过迪卢姆多的肩膀。  
“别扯上领民，你就老实说你想知道这小子是怎么回事就行了。”库丘林用手指戳了戳迪卢姆多的脸，“我不是打过电话了吗？就和电话里面说的一样啊？”  
“——我不明白你的意思，库丘林。”  
“我的意思就是我已经选定这小子作为‘永恒伴侣’了，作为我的后裔你至少得做到见面保持礼貌而不是砍上一剑吧？”

被蓝发血族夹在臂弯里的迪卢姆多愣了半秒钟，然后迅速扯着库丘林离开原地。  
又一道剑气从被称为费迪亚得的金发血族手中挥出，直直砍向他们刚才站立的地方。  
库丘林皱起了眉头，一直带着笑意的嘴角耷拉了下来，赤红的眼中多了些许不悦。  
“住手，费迪亚得。”  
蓝发血族的声音并不大，但是足够让听见的人激起一身战栗。  
迪卢姆多紧抿住嘴唇，压下自己身体近乎本能的震动——他这样已经算好的了，那名叫做“费迪亚得”的金发血族显然是他的伴侣的直系后裔，绝对血缘上的威压直接让对方动弹不得。  
长剑落在地上的声音打破了平静，金发血族脸上的不屑恰到好处的体现了他的心理活动，库丘林龇了龇牙。  
“你是要我用行动提醒你对长辈血亲出手的代价吗？我的挚友。”  
金发血族撇了撇嘴角，转过身让出通往城堡内部的道路，“请进，我的领主。以及——”他看了一眼迪卢姆多，有些不情愿地更改了称呼，“欢迎您，此地主人的永远的伴侣。”

就算黑发血族再迟钝也从里面看出来了什么。  
至少眼前之人和库丘林的关系并不止于“后裔”或者“挚友”。  
在回味过来的一瞬间那个正直得有些过头的前骑士领主不由得皱起了眉头，停下了自己的脚步。  
不过蓝发血族没有给他开口询问的机会，而是直接把他拽进了城堡。  
黑发血族从对方的眼睛里看到了不容反对的坚持，而背后伸来的一只手恰到好处的推了他一把。  
“来吧，别让坏脾气的领主久等了。”

接下来几乎按部就班的一系列事情就在迪卢姆多的沉思中过去。  
事实上重要的事情并非现在就能解决。  
缔结“永恒伴侣”关系除了实质上的行动还需有所见证，一名六代的缔结见证堪称一场奢华的典礼。  
虽然库丘林现在还在“流亡中”，但这场缔结仪式也至少需要两人的“家长”到场才能算在血族的法律中真正生效。  
而无论如何，布鲁赫亲王和那位强大的巫妖阁下想要避人耳目的出现都需要时间，迪卢姆多也只能暂时留在库丘林的领地。  
他的心不在焉完全落入了库丘林的眼里，蓝发血族只是略微思考了一下就意识到对方也许在纠结什么问题，但似乎那些话让他去解释也只会出现反效果。  
不过——他扫了一眼站在后方的金发血族，另一个人应该不会让这种状态持续太久，既然他已经表达了自己的态度的话。

在天色亮起之前，迪卢姆多被仆人们送入了自己的房间。  
不是库丘林的房间，也不是客房，而是几乎和库丘林的卧室同等的另一间主卧室。  
两人的房间只隔着一间起居室，而供迪卢姆多使用的这个卧室套间里也包括一个小的起居室。  
迪卢姆多叹了口气掩上门，然后将视线转向开着门的起居室。  
他并不奇怪自己的房间里有人，他奇怪的是这个人居然是费迪亚得。

金发的血族有些懒散地靠在起居室的沙发上。  
他一改之前见过的规矩模样，白色的衬衫解到了胸口，绑起的金发现在也随便散在肩头，流露出一股和库丘林有些相似的无赖气息。  
他的手上摇晃着一瓶葡萄酒，但并没有酒杯——这个在初见之时充满贵族气息的家伙，现在正和酒馆的那些酒鬼一样直接对着瓶子享用陈年佳酿。  
迪卢姆多走进起居室的时候费迪亚得已经发现了他，金发男人随意地打了一个手势，示意羲太族的九代找个地方坐下。  
黑发血族犹豫了数秒钟，最后在费迪亚得的对面坐了下来。  
“为什么在这里？”迪卢姆多的眉微微地皱了起来，他觉得按照自己的猜测，这并不是一个适合他们两人相处的画面。

“让我猜猜你在想什么，迪卢姆多。”蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着面前的金眸，金发血族露出一个慵懒的笑容，“你之前的表现是在妒忌？”  
这次迪卢姆多的眉头真的皱了起来。  
“并非如此。”前骑士领主挑选着自己的词句，“我认为，如果要嫉妒的话，应该是你嫉妒我才对。你拥有的是过去，而他的现在和未来则是选择了我。”  
金发血族“噗”的笑了出来，“我觉得你这是在变相的宣战？”  
“如果你需要这么理解的话。”  
“……你知道吗，羲太的迪卢姆多。我曾经和你一样也是个人类，顺说，和那家伙是青梅竹马。严格的来说我还大他几岁。”

生活在临近血族领地的小镇的人类少年，和比他晚出生的布鲁赫家族继承人。  
人类少年天生拥有着强大到可以和血族一战的力量，是天生的神选战士——然后就和很多狗血故事的开始一样，他遇到了溜出领地乱跑的血族幼儿。  
虽然从年龄上来说对方只小他两岁，但纯血血族缓慢的成长期让14岁的库丘林看起来只是个六七岁的团子，而且那个年龄对血族来说根本就是个婴儿。  
就算那是人类和血族对立最严重的时期，人类少年也无法对一个婴儿投出手中的破魔枪，而那个血族团子似乎喜欢上了溜出来找少年玩耍，一来二去两个人居然成为了朋友。

“这种故事的结局不用多说你也能猜到不是？”费迪亚得看着迪卢姆多，而后者点了点头。  
在那种时代少年——日后成长为青年的战士的行为无疑是对人类的背叛，所以即使青年没有死在战斗之中，也会死在自己的同胞手上。  
背叛是不会被容忍的行为。即使不是真正的背叛，一旦被冠上此种名号，那么就和真正的叛徒拥有同样的下场。  
“那家伙只是不想我死而已。”金发血族点着自己的鼻尖，“要不就那种什么都做过了的情况，他在初拥我的时候就应该用伴侣的关系，而不是后裔。”  
蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“不过我说这些的意思并不代表我不打算和你抢。”  
费迪亚得勾起了嘴角，“我只是不喜欢造成不必要的误会拖人后退，如果不是公平竞争，就算胜利了也毫无意义。”  
黑发血族沉默了片刻，然后坚定地看了回去，“那么，你输定了，费迪亚得阁下。”


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

库丘林赶到的时候事态已经接近不可收拾的边缘。  
费迪亚得的长枪刺进了迪卢姆多的左胸，差一点就刺穿了对方的心脏。  
黑发血族身上的伤痕绝不止这一处，脖子上的那一处伤痕近乎致命。即使是九代血族被直接切下头颅也会真正的死亡。  
费迪亚得身上也被留下了数道深刻的痕迹。虽然一时半刻没有愈合的迹象，但程度绝不到致命。  
身为九代的迪卢姆多就算是“墓守者”也不可能真正杀死一名七代，更何况费迪亚得和黑发血族一样都依然保有“神眷者”的身份。  
迪卢姆多不可能赢，然而不知后退的黑发羲太也将金发的布鲁赫战士逼迫到了无法留手的地步，如果不是最后一击的时候费迪亚得勉强拉回了理智，库丘林恐怕就得给自己内定的“永远的伴侣”举行沉眠仪式了——在他们举行结缔仪式之前。

蓝发的布鲁赫眼中蕴含着怒气，他不认为自己的挚友兼后裔不明白他的意思又或者迪卢姆多未来的身份。  
费迪亚得只是从本质上不在意他所告知的那些事情而已。  
一直以来库丘林对自己幼年就认识的家伙总是不予约束，放任对方胡作非为。  
虽然对方是自己的后裔，但那时候也还年幼的布鲁赫王子显然不是什么优秀的教导者。  
蓝发血族思考了一会是不是自己的过失，但最终还是把问题归结到了费迪亚得自己头上。  
毕竟他们都不是几百岁的小家伙，几千年混迹在血族的社会，无论是什么规则也早就明白，但费迪亚得完全没有遵守的意思，就像现在。  
“你不必解释任何事情。”赤红的双眼扫过费迪亚得依然带着不服气的脸，“在你没搞清楚我‘选定了永远的伴侣’这句话究竟代表什么之前，你最好找个角落去蹲着。”  
库丘林抱起了迪卢姆多，一直压制着的血脉力量从他的身体内迸发出来，“这是你的血亲尊长的命令，费迪亚得。”

库丘林没有把迪卢姆多带回给他准备的房间，而是径直将重伤的黑发羲太抱回了自己的卧室。  
血还没止住，就算库丘林的动作已经足够快，迪卢姆多的脸色还是又苍白了一分。  
将人平放上床，库丘林无视贵重的床具被血污浸染，尽量轻柔地除掉迪卢姆多身上的衣物。  
胸口和脖子上的致命伤触目惊心，而四肢和小腹上的伤口也同样可怖。  
首先得止血。神眷者的力量对血族犹如毒药，一旦附着在伤口上就算以血族的愈合力也难以自行闭合。  
迪卢姆多留在费迪亚得身上的还好，但是反过来迪卢姆多身上的伤口则完全无法自行突破费迪亚得的力量。  
所以库丘林必须出手将那层阻碍破除。

蓝发的布鲁赫看了看自己的手指，然后用犬齿在上面划出一道血痕。  
第一处是颈部。  
淌出的鲜血顺着手指涂抹过伤口边缘，就像一层看不见的隔离膜被揭开，受到刺激的血肉疯狂地蠕动，止血的同时也开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
库丘林松了口气。费迪亚得的神眷者力量并不稳定，他也只能利用自己的力量强制破除。  
第二处是胸口的伤痕。库丘林看着形状狰狞的枪伤，干脆咬破舌尖舔了上去。  
舌面磨蹭过翻起的肌肉组织，属于黑发羲太的血的甜腥顺着舌尖传递给库丘林。  
蓝发血族吞咽了一下口水，黑发羲太的血液味道对于血族来说犹如最香醇的美酒，但现下的情况不适合让迪卢姆多再意外失血，他只能压抑住自己的本能。

第一步的处理终于在库丘林舔过最后一道伤口的时候完成。  
似乎因为不再失血，迪卢姆多也恢复了意识。  
金色的眼随着库丘林的动作移动着，黑发的羲太还没有太多的力气来进行更复杂的举动。  
库丘林用还带着伤口的手指点了点迪卢姆多的嘴唇，却在对方下意识咬住之前抽了出来。  
“不行，你现在承受不住我的血。”库丘林擦了一下伤口，就像被橡皮擦过的铅笔画，那道伤口立刻消失了。  
他拿起床头的铃摇了摇，然后吩咐道，“送新鲜的血来，要……”赤色的眼在迪卢姆多脸上打了个转，“最上等的处子鲜血。”

作为一名六代，库丘林的城堡内理所当然的蓄养着血奴。  
包括城堡外他领地的所有领民作为请求他庇护的代价，五十年一次的献祭也是补充血奴的方式。  
可以说像迪卢姆多这样完全不蓄养奴隶的十代前才是稀罕的存在。  
不过联想到黑发羲太转化成血族的悲惨过程，库丘林也觉得能够理解，但是迪卢姆多似乎对其他血族蓄养血奴没有任何意见。  
——常识，这些古老的常识被迪卢姆多的教导者教育得非常到位，他现在越来越好奇那位巫妖阁下究竟用的什么课本教育面前的血族。  
……嗯，最好不要是他父亲书房里面那本已经放了不知道多少年的《血之教典》。

城堡的仆役很快送来了鲜血，同时送到的还有一句消息。  
“费迪亚得大人也需要您指定的血液，请问需要给他送过去吗，主人。”  
“晾他两天再说，那家伙死不了。给他随便送一点什么过去好了。”库丘林翻个白眼，接过对方手中的玻璃杯。  
“给我告诉他好好反省。他要再主动挑衅，老子就把他钉去地牢墙壁上冷静冷静。”城堡主人抱着胳膊补充了一句，“还有，他还想爬老子的床的话，就给我乖一点。”

========

金发血族窝在起居室的真皮沙发上，完全放松的身体将柔软的沙发压出一个清晰的凹陷。  
他对面的黑发血族临危正坐着，一双金眼里闪着不肯屈服的神色。然而他对面的那个也同样一脸不开心的模样。  
自从那一天“宣战”开始，库丘林城堡“艾明马洽”的新主人和领地总管一直处于剑拔弩张的状态，而领主大人睁一只眼闭一只眼的放纵让整个领地最近都没怎么平静过。  
直到四天前，两名血族之间的交战从彼此试探的战斗升级成没有留手的厮杀，而结果就是九代的迪卢姆多即使拥有高超的武技和秘法，对曾经是神眷之子又是七代血族的费迪亚得也没有任何取胜的可能而惨败下地。  
总算是最后一刻费迪亚得刹住了手没有直接捅穿迪卢姆多的心脏又或者砍下他的脑袋，但几乎致命的伤势还是让黑发血族在床上躺了好几天——即使有库丘林的照顾也没有让迪卢姆多更快地恢复。  
毕竟和黑发血族自己一样，费迪亚得的身体里也混合着血族不该有的力量，堪称血族的天敌。

如果说迪卢姆多的气色不好是因为重伤初愈，那么费迪亚得的一脸不爽源于库丘林在稳定了迪卢姆多的伤势之后对他的嘲讽。  
蓝发血族挑着眉，赤色的眼睛中看不出是嘲笑还仅仅只是普通的笑容，“作为七代击败一名九代就值得你露出这样的表情吗，挚友。”  
只是一句话就将费迪亚得被迪卢姆多挑起的怒火浇熄，但是金发血族也没法在库丘林面前承认自己只是一时的热血上头。  
当然，库丘林并没有对自己的挚友兼后裔做出什么惩罚，他相信对于心高气傲的费迪亚得来说，自己的那句话就已经有足够的效果。  
事实上也正是如此，在黑发血族痊愈之后，两人之间的战争从直接动手变质成了犹如冷战一般的局面。

“……”费迪亚得用一根手指支着脸侧，看着迪卢姆多抿着嘴唇一语不发的模样，突然发现如果拼耐性的话，自己大约完全赢不过这个黑发的年轻血族。  
幸好他们定下的赌约和耐性无关。如果不是揪着库丘林的领子这种方式绝对没有什么用处的话，费迪亚得倒想直接摇出一个答案来。  
“这样下去没个结果。”黑发血族终于打破沉默，说出这几天来在费迪亚得面前的第一句话。  
“我以为你会借着那家伙的发话找回场子，结果你居然和我对着坐了两天？”  
“只是这次而已。”黑发血族丢下这句话，似乎觉得自己该说的已经说过了，于是又闭上了嘴。  
留给对方一串省略号之后，费迪亚得从沙发上爬了起来。  
“好吧，我同意你，这样下去没个结果。”金发血族向前走了几步，双手撑在迪卢姆多坐的椅子的扶手上，微微向前倾斜了身体，碧蓝的眼睛中弥漫着“恶作剧”的前兆。  
“既然胜负的关键明明是那家伙，我们两个打什么呢——干脆交给那家伙自己判断吧~”  
“判断我们两个谁更能满足他。”

黑发血族愣了那么几秒。  
在那几秒钟里，他正在努力地消化刚才听到的那句话的意思，然后迪卢姆多就将自己的消化结果说了出来。  
“你的意思是，我们一起和库丘林上床？”  
黑发血族过于直白的说法让费迪亚得一口红酒没有咽下去全都便宜了地毯，在金发血族漫长的生涯里也遇到过各式各样的俊男美女各种性格的对手，但是没有一个有眼前的这么难缠。  
费迪亚得都不知道这个最难搞定的家伙应该说这位究竟是正直还是天然黑，或者只是死脑筋而已。  
不过既然对方都直接说出来了，金发血族就更没有撤回前言的必要。  
“不敢接受吗？”  
那双金眼的底下似乎燃起了什么，迪卢姆多扬了扬下颚，“我从不拒绝任何挑战。”  
===========

库丘林挑着眉看着站在自己卧室里的费迪亚得，鲜红的眼中露出“觉得有趣”的神色。  
这是个游戏，所以库丘林准许了后裔的提议。  
布鲁赫家族的金发血族的大概肖想这个时刻有一阵子了，所以他早就准备好了道具。  
封魔布编织出的布条不仅会阻隔住视线，还能在一定程度上封闭血族灵敏的感知——不这样这个游戏难以进行下去。  
反正在自己的城堡内，库丘林不需要保持自己优异的感知，只需要享受这场游戏。不过在被蒙蔽视线之前，库丘林从呼吸声中判断出房间内不止一个人。  
蓝发血族并不紧张，未知在游戏中也是一种乐趣，即使他现在的感知就像个普通人类一样，周围能感觉到的只有黑暗。  
库丘林让自己停驻在这样的黑暗中，直到一双手掌捧上他的脸颊。  
封闭的视线和感知让触觉更加敏感，滑腻舌尖掠过嘴唇的感觉被放大，撩拨着他属于欢愉部分的神经。

在舌尖撬开他的嘴唇与他缠吻的时候，他分辨出了对方的气息。  
“哦……费迪亚得，你还是忍不住抢了第一个吗？”他的发音并不清晰，断断续续的单词从偶尔得到喘息机会的嘴唇里溜出，比起调侃更接近喘息。  
“因为是你。”金发的布鲁赫含糊地回答道，他开始想转移那个吻，他想要的比吻更多一点。  
但是他的企图被一只手打断了。  
从黑暗中伸出的结实手臂越过库丘林的肩头，将蓝发血族扯向后方。  
库丘林稳稳地落进一个结实的怀抱里，他听见了对方同样熟悉的声音——他甚至能脑补出黑发的羲太族冷着脸但在心里咬牙切齿的模样。  
“他是我的，费迪亚得。”

库丘林忍不住笑出了声，“我亲爱的迪尔，你这句话听起来真是太孩子气。”  
黑发的羲太没有回答，但缠在他身上的双臂更加用力，而后蓝发血族的耳边传来一声轻轻的“哼”。  
库丘林笑得更畅快了一些，但是很快被另一张嘴堵住了嘴唇。  
金发的布鲁赫对于自己被忽略掉这一点异常不快，而这种不快被他直接表现在肢体接触之上。  
灵活的舌尖撬开库丘林的嘴唇擒住舌尖，纠缠在一起的舌头摩擦着，发出细微的水声。  
金发的布鲁赫和库丘林曾经相处过很长时间，他清楚对方的喜好，他们曾经很擅长用自己的节奏去满足对方，即使数百年的分别也不会让他忘记如何在床笫之间取悦他。  
费迪亚得正是因此才提出之前的赌约。毕竟那个年轻的羲太族和库丘林相处的时间对于几乎无尽生命来说不过一瞬。  
相信对方很快就会明白自己决断的错误。

当然黑发的羲太清楚对方在打什么主意。  
他没有去争夺库丘林的嘴唇——迪卢姆多将目标转移到库丘林的后颈。  
或许对方很熟悉他怀中的男人，但前骑士领主同样明白自己所知道的都是怀中之人的教导，为了取悦对方而学会的技巧。  
从一开始他就没讨厌过学习那些，因为取悦对方的同时自己也同样愉悦。  
只不过没想到现在却派上了用场。  
——他确定那个金发的布鲁赫不会比他更了解库丘林喜欢什么。

库丘林感觉到脖子后面有些微微的瘙痒。  
舌尖舔过肌肤的触感从发圈后一直延伸到发根。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉让他把注意力从前面的吻转了相当一部分到黑发血族的身上。  
库丘林轻易分辨出一起攀上脖子的还有迪卢木多的手指。  
修长的手指从后颈攀上他扎起的长发挑开束发的金环，随后细密的亲吻顺着散落的发丝一起滑下，落在光裸的脊背上。  
柔软的舌尖舔舐过脊柱外皮肤的感觉让库丘林忍不住颤抖了一下，他的反应也落入了前面的费迪亚得的眼里。  
金发的布鲁赫不可察觉地皱了一下眉头，然后抬起头越过库丘林的肩膀。  
他眯起了眼睛，因为他的确在迪卢姆多的眼中看到了挑衅的神色。

蓝发血族向后仰起头。  
迪卢姆多的嘴唇贴在他拉伸的颈侧，犬齿轻轻噬咬着白得有些透明的肌肤。  
舌尖上能感觉到血管跳动的频率，库丘林的血液中蕴含的力量对黑发的羲太来说无疑是一种致命的诱惑。  
无论生前是怎样的存在，一旦被转化为血族，血液的本能就占据了上风。或许以前的迪卢姆多·奥迪那还能抑制自己的种种冲动，但他明确地知道对于他怀中的那位大人，他必须学会抛弃掉那些“自我约束”。  
所以，他现在还忍耐着没有直接咬穿血管，也只是因为他觉得还没有到那个时间。

他无法将今天的这场性爱和过去视作等同。  
这是战场，而胜利者所能得到的战利品却不能确定。  
也许是两人之间的那一位的青睐，又或者被好好地教训一顿——但黑发的羲太早已将这些顾虑抛之脑后。  
当他的双臂拥抱住库丘林的时候——他就明白自己根本不会接受“和他人分享这个人”的可能性，至少，不能在他面前。  
迪卢姆多的手指按在库丘林的胸口。血族没有心跳，却有微微的温度。在他手掌下起伏的胸膛不是因为需要呼吸，而是因为兴奋。  
包含期待的兴奋。

眼前的符文布完全遮蔽了视线，感知也被压制在正常人类的范畴。  
但库丘林却觉得自己的触觉非但没有被阻隔，甚至变得更加敏锐。这或许是错觉，不过蓝发血族觉得这样的错觉也不错。  
至少他数千年的人生中这样被封闭了感知的经验少之又少，偶尔放纵后裔的胡闹似乎也会有点收获。  
符文布下的赤眼微眯着，他能感觉到黑发的羲太依然认真而执着的亲吻，但是他打赌费迪亚得已经忍耐不了多久了。  
他金发的挚友兼后裔一向不是一个擅长忍耐的人，就算在床上也是一样。  
那家伙更喜欢满足自己的同时顺便取悦他，从他们最初一次开始就没改变过。  
费迪亚得的本质是掌控者，但库丘林自己更是如此。  
不知道他新中意的黑发羲太已经发出了挑衅，蓝发血族决定做些让金发的布鲁赫暴发得更快的事情。

库丘林伸展着自己的身体。  
曲起的腿向前伸展，虽然上衣已经不翼而飞，但宽松的长裤依然套在他的身上。  
不过脚上的袜子早在他躺上床的时候就被扯到了一边，随着蓝发血族伸展自己的身体，费迪亚得不得不后退了一些。  
然后他就发现库丘林的脚趾正好压上了他的胯间。  
只是瞟了一眼对方脸上的笑容费迪亚得就知道蓝发血族一定是故意的。  
顽皮的脚趾隔着布料搔弄着半勃起的肉刃，蓝发血族控制力道的本事几乎与生俱来。  
中间偶尔两次失误也只是因为迪卢姆多的手指和嘴唇袭击上了库丘林的敏感点，而黑发的羲太现在的位置也能看到库丘林正在玩火的举动。

金色的眼微微眯了起来。  
迪卢姆多试图将自己的不悦传达给蓝发血族，只是那样的举动对于封闭了视线的蓝发血族来说并不能察觉。  
在他对面享受着库丘林的服务的金发布鲁赫扯起一个嚣张的笑容，费迪亚得拉起库丘林的另一条腿，用手指摩挲过脚面。  
库丘林打了一个颤，柔软的蓝色发丝摩擦过迪卢姆多蜜色的肌肤，黑发的羲太也跟着轻轻哆嗦了一下。  
不是因为痒，而是因为一瞬间窜过身体的欲望。  
金发的布鲁赫没有忽略迪卢姆多的反应，他的嘴唇贴上了库丘林的脚踝，然后沿着小腿的曲线向上吻去。

但是亲吻在大腿根部戛然而止。  
蓝发血族的鼻音中包含了渴求的轻哼，他的分身被迪卢姆多用手掌包裹着。灵活的手指犹如在抚弄管风琴的琴键，而冲口而出的呻吟在黑发血族听来就像风琴的共鸣。  
费迪亚得撇了撇嘴角。  
他的第一目的地被黑发的羲太抢先占领，这让他不得不改变策略。  
湿滑的吻重新印上腿根，在白皙的肌肤上留下一个清晰的记号。  
过重的啃咬让费迪亚得挨了一脚，金发的布鲁赫有些可惜的看着没有咬出血的吻痕。  
作为后裔他不可能吸取库丘林的血，不过他有的是手段让对方和他一起陷入欲望的海洋。

金发的布鲁赫伸出手，将沉醉在迪卢姆多抚摸中的蓝发血族的双腿架了起来。  
抬高双腿的同时也抬高了库丘林的腰，蓝发血族依在黑发羲太怀里的身体下滑了一些，迪卢姆多不得不调整了姿势。  
犹如呼吸一般收缩的后穴暴露在费迪亚得的面前。在略显苍白的肤色中收紧的皱褶泛出轻微的血色。  
金发的布鲁赫舔了舔嘴唇——他并没有使用任何润滑措施，而是直接将自己已经有些发疼的肉刃解放出来，然后顶在了后穴之上。

费迪亚得能感觉到库丘林没有阻止他的意思，他缓慢地破开了自然紧缩的穴口，一点一点地将肉刃顶入蓝发血族的体内。  
最初推进的时候有些艰难，虽然蓝发血族没有抗拒费迪亚得有些粗暴的做法，但黑发的羲太还是敏锐地从略微僵硬的身体上察觉了那一点。  
迪卢姆多抬起头瞟向费迪亚得，但金发的布鲁赫显然注意力已经不想从蓝发血族的身上转移。  
迪卢姆多松开了正在抚慰的分身，他双手环住库丘林的胸口，将下滑的身体往自己怀里抬了抬。  
库丘林顺势将头靠在迪卢姆多的肩膀上，带上了温度的呼吸刺激着黑发血族冰冷的耳垂。  
费迪亚得已经完全埋入了库丘林的后穴，因为粗暴的推进而收缩的甬道内壁紧紧纠缠着鼓胀的肉刃，而迪卢姆多的举动让费迪亚得不由自主地滑出了一些。  
费迪亚得舔了一下嘴唇，将自己重新塞回蓝发血族的体内。

破碎的呻吟冲出抿起的嘴唇，微张的唇齿咬上黑发羲太的耳垂。  
尖锐的犬牙刺破了柔软的肌肤，沁出的血珠滴落在舌尖之上。犹如蜂蜜一般甜腻的血液滑过舌面，撩得库丘林更是口干舌燥。  
遮挡在符文布下的双眼微微睁开，触目所及依然是一片黑暗。四周传来三人交错的呼吸声，库丘林又舔了一下迪卢姆多的耳垂，然后将一声呻吟送入对方的耳中。  
他并非故意，只是费迪亚得的手指缠上了他的分身，配合着抽送的频率玩弄着半醒的器官。  
带着粗糙的大拇指压住分身的顶端，在顶入最深的时候费迪亚得会故意磨蹭一下敏感的顶端。  
蓝发血族敏感的身体随着对方的节奏轻轻颤抖，摩擦着迪卢姆多的身体。

黑发的羲太微不可闻的叹了口气。  
他不喜欢库丘林沉醉在费迪亚得技巧中的举动，但是打断对方的快感这种事情也不是金眼的血族能够做出的。  
现在继续撩拨库丘林的敏感点只能算作帮对方助攻，而不是胜过对方一筹，不过黑发的羲太明白自己还有扳回一城的机会。  
他低下头，柔软的舌舔上蓝发血族的颈侧。  
他已经瞄准这块地方很久了，而现在正是时候。

微微伸长的犬齿刺破颈部动脉外，没有温度的血液在漫入口中的时候突然温暖起来。  
金色的眼眯成了一条缝隙，迪卢姆多吞咽下第一口鲜血的同时，比任何做爱都刺激的快感在两人的身体中席卷而过。  
库丘林伸手扯下了蒙住眼睛的布条，赤色的双眼中倒映出自己卧室天花板的颜色。  
后穴被填满、G点被攻击产生的快感和被吸血引发的情欲迅速搅在一起，他的感知有些混乱，理智似乎面临当机的边缘，而本能催促着他化身为欲望的野兽。  
虽然失血却变得异样红润的双唇张开着，漂亮的喉结随着吞咽空气的动作上下蠕动——刚刚结束了自己的吸血行为的迪卢姆多看到的就是这样一幕。  
他将染上血液的嘴唇贴上库丘林的喉结轻柔地啃咬，酥麻的感觉变成了刺激快感的最后一根稻草。  
费迪亚得感觉自己手掌握住的地方变得湿润，有力的搏动顺着手指传给他的感知，然后洒落的液体和直接绞紧的后穴都代表同样的一件事情。  
——被他和迪卢姆多夹在中间的蓝发血族已经攀上了一次高峰。

绞紧着他的后穴并没有丝毫松动。  
内壁带着想要绞断凶器的力道，却又因为柔软的本质而变成另类的刺激。  
抽送变得有些吃力，但每一次进出都会引发难以形容的快感。费迪亚得觉得自己一定是怀念这具身躯太久了，才会在这种程度的攻势下缴械投降。  
但事实就是没用多久金发的布鲁赫就在一次深深地插入之后达到了顶峰。  
白浊的液体射入已经柔软得不像身体一部分的后穴，然后顺着他抽出的动作滑出还未闭合的穴口。  
翻开的穴口呈现出充血的深粉红，费迪亚得舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得自己还能再来一次，但是库丘林已经被迪卢姆多打横抱起来换了一个方向。  
黑发的羲太用眼神警告着想要破坏规则的金发布鲁赫，现在是他的时间了。

费迪亚得摊摊手，侧过身去给黑发的羲太留出足够的空间。  
迪卢姆多轻手轻脚地将库丘林靠着床头放下，早就缓过来的蓝发血族曲起一条腿撑着脸颊注视着迪卢姆多。  
赤色的眼微眯着，库丘林看着黑发的羲太将头发撩到肩后，然后俯身吻上他的下腹。  
舌尖划过腹肌上残留的精液，微微有些奇怪的口感顺着的舌尖蔓延到口腔，但迪卢姆多并没有停止自己的动作。  
他感觉到修长的手指插入自己头发搔弄着他的头皮，库丘林的声音从他的头上响起。  
“你这样让我想起你第一次的时候。”

黑发的羲太顿了一下，他知道库丘林的意思。  
那个初次相遇的夜晚，当时他捡回来的不速之客做出的事情似乎还历历在目。  
迪卢姆多的嘴角微微勾起了，“那真是一次美好的回忆，瑟坦达。”  
他刻意地用上了最初库丘林告诉他的名字，然后忽略了从身后传来的刺人视线。  
黑发的羲太顺着肌肉的线条向下吻去，灵活的舌尖在肚脐下打了一个旋轻啄了一下，然后轻咬住了库丘林依然精神的分身顶端。  
柔软的舌在咬住的位置舔了一圈，然后慢慢含入嘴中。  
血族的口腔缺乏温度，但不用呼吸这点却让黑发的羲太更轻易地用嘴、舌和喉咙取悦着库丘林。  
蓝发血族不得不承认他的学生在这方面还有些生疏，但完全按照他的喜好学习的技巧中的那一点点青涩，在没有平息的情欲的催化下变成另类的诱惑。

柔软的黑发滑过蓝发血族的指间，赤红的眼盯着迪卢姆多的动作。  
刻意控制着节奏收缩的口腔和喉管，偶尔的啃咬也控制得恰到好处。  
最细微的控制能力被用在这种地方，黑发的羲太并不觉得浪费。  
他的手抚摸着对方的腿侧，指尖享受着光滑的皮肤下坚韧的肌肉带来的触感。  
仅仅是这样迪卢姆多就能感觉到自己的兴奋，不过他还能控制得住。  
黑发的羲太能感觉到来自蓝发血族的视线，他知道他压抑的焦躁被对方尽收眼底。  
埋在他头发里的手指按压着头皮，似乎在舒缓他的情绪，又似乎是一种变相的催促。  
黑发血族吸了一口气，手指配合着口腔的用力吮吸，一股带着淡淡咸腥味的液体充斥了他的嘴里，他毫不犹豫地咽了下去。

迪卢姆多撑起身体，将自己从库丘林的腿间移开。  
蓝发血族半倚在床头，精美的雕花在苍白的皮肤上投下清晰的阴影。  
鲜红的嘴唇在昏黄的烛光里变成一种艳丽非凡的色彩，倒映在金色的眼中，变成勾魂夺魄的颜色。  
起伏的胸口和微微弯曲的小腹连成一道诱惑的曲线，而库丘林在迪卢姆多的视线中微微调整了一下姿势。  
蓝发血族的手指曲起晃动了几下，黑发的羲太伸出了手，将他的“导师”拉扯到床边。  
修长的双腿沿着床沿自然的垂下，而躺在皱成一团的丝质床单中的上半身向后伸展开来。  
蓝色发丝散在身体两侧，赤色的眼微眯着，似笑非笑地看着自己的“学生”。

迪卢姆多忍不住呜咽了一声，宛如一只中箭的野兽。  
心脏的位置似乎有什么收紧了，他知道那是错觉——他的心脏早就停止了跳动，也不会感到疼痛。  
但对于无言的诱惑依然有着无法控制的反应。  
他将那双长腿抬了起来，然后感觉着对方盘上他的腰间。  
勃起的肉刃没有受到什么阻碍便侵入了最深处。  
内壁肆无忌惮地包裹住坚韧的入侵者，妨碍着对方的进出。  
黑发的羲太弯下腰，用牙齿轻轻衔住对方的乳尖拉扯了一下。  
微微吃痛的感觉让库丘林的身体做出了本能反应，含着肉刃的后穴猛然收缩了一下，又慢慢松开。  
黑发的羲太获得了一瞬间的主导权，他保持着抽插的频率，调整了一下姿势找到他所熟悉的敏感点。

即使没有教导，战士的本能也让迪卢姆多知道“攻击弱点”的重要性。  
藏在甬道内的G点被不断攻击，库丘林也做出了激烈的回应。  
但黑发的羲太这时候却将上半身的重量压在了他的身上，密集的亲吻伴随着强力的抽送让蓝发血族下意识地将缠在对方腰上的双腿收的更紧。  
更深一些，更用力一些——  
享受情欲的血族身体叫嚣着想要更加激烈的冲锋，而这样的叫嚣似乎传达给了施予者。  
迪卢姆多的节奏陡然变换，原本有些适应的甬道一时之间没有跟上那种激烈的变化。  
这种不适应对于蓝发血族来说无疑是加深快感的另一种刺激，而黑发羲太的又一个吻落在了他的左胸下方。

然后迪卢姆多停止了亲吻。  
他摇摆着腰部，尖锐的犬齿刺破下面的皮肤，甜腥的血液再次润泽了他的口腔。  
血液交换带来的快感重新席卷了一切——  
黑发的羲太没有丝毫犹豫地讲自己的一切送入库丘林的甬道，而他的小腹上也沾染了对方射出的白浊。  
他唇下的胸腔起伏着——似乎还沉浸在激烈的余韵里，而迪卢姆多也很想保持着这样的姿势直到两个人都平静下来。  
——但是另一边传来的咳嗽声让他知道现在还不是时候。

费迪亚得接手了迪卢姆多不太情愿让开的位置。  
蓝发血族眯着眼看着自己的后裔和选定的伴侣完全没有默契的动作，翘起了嘴角。  
不过他也没有多少时间来继续欣赏费迪亚得和迪卢姆多的动静，因为他自己也是这场“比赛”中的重要一部分。  
况且不得不说，他觉得两个人都万分努力的样子非常的养眼。  
但是现下的情况似乎并不会给他太多清醒的时间，空气中弥漫的淫靡味道催促着血族的身体，撩拨着不曾散去的燥意。  
库丘林呻吟了一声，重新投身于欲望的漩涡之中。

几次交换之后，黑发的羲太似乎发现了克制金发的布鲁赫最好的方式。  
他的对手缺乏耐心，而迪卢姆多最不缺乏的恐怕就是忍耐的能力。  
他开始刻意延长和库丘林纠缠的时间，已经得到了数次满足的前骑士领主早已不急于继续进入蓝发血族的身体，他专注的和对方厮磨亲吻，让亲昵的碰触透过血族的敏锐变为另一种快感。  
迪卢姆多这样的做法终于消磨掉了费迪亚得所有的耐心。  
金发的布鲁赫从自己观战的椅子上站了起来。  
即使已经释放了几次，他还是感觉到自己的胯间紧得有些发痛。

费迪亚得从床的另一边爬上了足够三个人在上面打滚的大床，他调整了一下坐姿，扶起库丘林的头。  
享受着迪卢姆多服务的蓝发血族张开了眼，赤色的眼睛倒映出挚友满含欲望的神色，他从喉间发出类似笑声的闷哼，然后伸出了手。  
修长的手指攀上费迪亚得怒张的肉刃，库丘林侧过头将它往自己嘴边推了一推。  
已经变得温热的嘴唇亲吻上虽然没有温度却精神万分的凶器，溜出嘴唇的舌尖舔上凸起的青筋。  
金发的布鲁赫忍不住喘息了一声，他用手压了压库丘林的后脑，催促着对方快点含进去。  
蓝发血族挑了挑眉，他没有拒绝这个要求。  
就在他张开嘴的时候，库丘林的动作停顿了一下，喉咙中发出一声满足的呻吟。  
黑发的羲太显然发现了费迪亚得的小动作，他不愿意让对方偷跑，所以终于结束了越拖越长的前戏，进入了蓝发血族的身体。

金发的布鲁赫不爽的啧了一声，自己动手将肉刃送入蓝发血族的口中。  
对方没有拒绝地蠕动口腔，配合费迪亚得抽送的动作抚慰着对方已经临界的欲望。  
黑发羲太托起了他的腰，用力抽送晃动着整个床铺，干扰着金发布鲁赫的动作。  
再一次试图深入对方咽喉失败的费迪亚得显然也积累到了极限，他有些粗暴地从库丘林的双唇中抽出自己的分身，然后干脆抱住蓝发血族的上半身。  
迪卢姆多不得不往前跟上床，避免自己离开库丘林的身体。  
金色的双眼扫过费迪亚得，他对这种横插一刀的违规方式感到了恼火，但金发的布鲁赫显然不打算给他任何的解释。  
费迪亚得只是翻身挤进迪卢姆多的旁边，然后抓住库丘林的一条腿抬得更高一些。

“你想做什么。”黑发的羲太眯起了眼睛，流露出守卫领地的姿态。  
但金发的布鲁赫仗着自己七代的身份完全无视了他的问题，他用手指抚摸过蓝发血族含着迪卢姆多分身的后穴，然后将一截指节挤了进去。  
库丘林微微皱了皱眉，他张了一下嘴，最后还是没有发出声音。  
很快费迪亚得的手指就能够顺畅的出入，他硬生生地扩张了一个空间，然后抽出手指将自己的肉刃挤了进去。  
容纳入两根肉刃的后穴似乎已经被撑到了极限，而被抬起腰肢的姿势，让两根显然算的上粗壮的家伙在柔软的腹部下形成一个不太明显的凸起。  
似乎终于意识到费迪亚得不会就此退出去的迪卢姆多磨了磨牙，他自然也不肯就这么让出库丘林，但现在的位置显然没法进行任何的动作。

黑发的羲太对着金发的布鲁赫做出了一个割喉的动作，然后小心翼翼地抱起了库丘林调整三人的位置。  
费迪亚得被压在了最下面，蓝发血族向后半靠在他的身上，双腿夹住迪卢姆多的腰。  
这样的姿势让三人交合的地方直接暴露在黑发羲太的眼前，张合的穴口就像在急促呼吸一般，努力的吞吐着纳入其中的两根肉刃。  
但迪卢姆多也必须承认自己和费迪亚得毫无配合，以至于蓝发的血族不满地用两只手分别抵住了两人的动作。  
“你们是要我下令才肯配合吗？”库丘林有些沙哑的声音传入两人的耳中，虽然换来了两人各自的轻哼，但是接下来的抽插终于变得有所规律，重新带起蓝发血族的情欲。

在笼罩城堡的永夜中，三名血族已经忘却了时间。  
等金发的布鲁赫和黑发的羲太都感觉到筋疲力尽的时候，他们已经不知做了多少回。  
但蓝发血族依然游刃有余。  
库丘林从床上爬起来的时候，一名七代和一名九代显然都察觉了他的动作，但没有一个能够从床上坐起来。  
但已经被彻底挑起情欲的蓝发血族并不打算就此放过那两个拿他做比赛奖品而玩得筋疲力尽的家伙。

“怎么？不继续了？”库丘林用脚尖踢了踢费迪亚得。  
后者张开眼瞟了他一眼，干脆翻了个身拒绝接下来的事情。  
“你可以躺着让我上了来享受下哟，我的挚友。”  
“休想。”沙哑的声音丢下这两个字，金发的布鲁赫立刻摆出了防卫的姿态，但他蓝发的血亲并没有继续为难他。  
他看见对方走下床，捧起黑发羲太的脸。  
“你的答案呢？我的迪尔。”  
黑发血族张了张嘴，有些干涩的嗓音回答了他的问题。  
“只要是你的要求，瑟坦达。”  
得到肯定答案的蓝发血族露出了微笑，然后抱起了迪卢姆多。  
“这次的比赛是你输了，挚友。”  
库丘林丢下这句话，带着自己的伴侣消失在瞬间开启的门扉中。


	16. Chapter 16

（16）

库丘林的领民们并不在意常年不归家的领主是怎么解决了领地实际管理者和他们未来的新主人之前的纷争，对于他们来说只要不出现领主暴走掀了半个领地就算是好日子。  
何况所有人都在为几天后的仪式做最后的准备，也许整个领地里最闲的只有两名当事人。  
黑发的羲太正窝在书房里舒适的靠椅上，翻着领地主人不知道多少年前收入书房的典籍，而蓝发的布鲁赫刚从自己的猎场回来。  
库丘林走进房间的时候，看到的就是黑发血族有些昏昏欲睡地捧着一本书的模样。

他觉得有些有趣。  
在蓝发的布鲁赫的认知里，他选定的未来伴侣大部分时候认真而严肃，有时候近乎于古板却又往往会给他惊喜。  
但是无论是什么情况，曾经身居高位的经历和羲太族天然的优雅让迪卢姆多从未露出过失仪的模样，就算之前两次身受重伤库丘林也没有见过他这么放松的姿态。  
蓝发的布鲁赫从背后圈住了黑发的羲太，低下头在他的颈侧落下一个吻。  
皮肤互相接触的感觉让迪卢姆多回过了神。他抬起头，对上那双赤红色的眼睛。  
“我应该说……欢迎回来？”

“比起这个，我倒是想知道你除了看书之外没有别的事情可以做？”从迪卢姆多手里抽走那本厚重的书随手翻了一下，库丘林发现迪卢姆多在看布鲁赫的家族史。  
“……还没轮值到我的本职工作或者看守在人间的领地，你可以视为我在放长假，库丘林。”  
库丘林眯了眯眼睛，他当然知道迪卢姆多在羲太一族的工作是什么。  
每个十代前对自己的家族都有不可推卸的责任，就算是羲太也一样。也只有他自己这种在表面上被家族流放的血族才不会有那些明面上的义务。  
“你没有想过主动去做些什么吗？我亲爱的未来伴侣。”干脆整个靠在了椅背上，库丘林将下巴搁在迪卢姆多的肩头，“不是安排，不是命令，只是因为你想做。”

回答蓝发血族的是一阵沉默。  
库丘林没有催迪卢姆多回答，他用手指卷住羲太族微长的黑发玩了好一会之后，终于听见了对方的声音。  
“我……现在不知道。”黑发血族慢慢地吐出词组，似乎正在组织语序，“我作为人类的人生，是被安排好的。”  
库丘林停下了卷动头发的动作，他的嘴唇贴在对方的颈侧，微露的犬齿划过迪卢姆多的肌肤。  
“继续。”蓝发的布鲁赫沉下了声音，却没有带上命令的味道。  
黑发的羲太明白如果自己就此沉默，那这个让他有些不知所措的话题就会终止，但他没有那么做。  
“我的养父，魔法的追求者，半巫妖安格斯……我在成为血族的时候才知道，他就是我长大的孤儿院真正的院长。”

在幼龄的时候就被看中，所以一直以来都被照顾有加。  
迪卢姆多的成长过程中并没有真正受到过那些被丢在孤儿院里一辈子的孩子们受到的磨难，但相对的，在他表现出剑术上的天赋之后，他的人生路线就被那位半巫妖规划完整，而他在不知不觉中按部就班地成长。  
从见习骑士到骑士团长，再受封领主——也许他人生中唯一的变数便是那个遭遇到八代血族的夜晚，但是在他再次被安格斯找到摆脱血奴的身份之后，他的生活似乎又回到了旧轨道上。  
不同的是安格斯将他托付给了羲太族那位高高在上的存在，而规划他的人生的从自己的养父变成了“那一位”。

库丘林对迪卢姆多的解释没有发表太多的意见，蓝发的布鲁赫知道自己还年轻的伴侣有足够的时间来思考“自我”的真正含义。  
他并不需要逼迫的太紧，因为迪卢姆多的诉说已经证明了他开始思考。  
只要开启了这个想法，库丘林知道以迪卢姆多的性格在找到答案之前，他不会停下让自己遗忘这个问题，这就够了。  
“慢慢来，我亲爱的迪尔。”库丘林翘起了嘴角，“说起来，你的工作是始祖陵墓的守卫者——但是，羲太族的那一位，赛斯·赛特……真的沉睡在陵墓中吗？”

蓝发的布鲁赫感觉到自己身下的肩膀僵硬了一下，他能感觉到迪卢姆多整个人都绷紧了，身上甚至开始弥漫出不应该出现的杀气。  
库丘林知道自己猜对了，但他提出这个问题的本意并不是想让迪卢姆多现在和他倒戈相向。  
“别紧张，迪尔。”近乎耳语的声音在黑发羲太的耳边响起，“我知道这件事情并不是因为我对那一位有什么企图，而是我进去过布鲁赫始祖的陵墓——而里面除了这东西，什么都没有。”  
库丘林一边说着一边在迪卢姆多面前亮出了手指。  
他的中指上浮现出一圈模糊的阴影，不够清晰，却也足以让黑发的羲太看清楚是什么。  
迪卢姆多捂住了嘴，免得自己将那东西的名字脱口而出。  
他终于明白库丘林为什么会在表面上被布鲁赫亲王流放，也终于明白自己为什么会在人间的领地捡到这个人。  
——那是血族十三圣器之一的魂戒，一个不应该存在于在布鲁赫始祖陵墓中的东西。

“明白了？不过你现在想反悔和我缔结永恒的伴侣已经来不及了哟？”  
“……我从来都不是怕事的人，瑟坦达。”迪卢姆多勾了勾嘴角，叫出库丘林用来隐瞒真名的化名——或者说，对方的幼名。  
“你真该接受我的‘吻’，宝贝儿。”蓝发的布鲁赫嬉笑着戳了戳迪卢姆多的脸颊，“你看，你是个不怕事的人，所以敢以九代的力量抗衡两个七代，而以后——也许你会因为和我一起面临更多的高位血族。”  
库丘林所说的“吻”，是缔结仪式中前代血族对后辈血族的平等祝福，也是迎接对方加入自己家族的仪式。  
如果迪卢姆多同意了他的意见，那么黑发血族将成为布鲁赫家族的第七代，但是黑发的羲太拒绝了这个提议。  
——因为他是侍奉那一位的荆棘骑士，那一位就是他所信奉的神明。

对于库丘林还没放弃的举动，迪卢姆多没办法地摇了摇头，“我并不害怕危险，但我也不会拖你的后腿。请相信我，库丘林——如果和你一起需要更强大的力量，我会用我的方式去获取。即使那种方式更加危险，但是那是我的力量，不是从你身上获得的——只有属于自己的力量才能与你并肩，我未来的誓约者。”  
“听听，你小子甜言蜜语起来简直没人能受得了，哪里还像个骑士木头。”库丘林大笑起来，然后他收敛了笑容，“所以，那一位还在这里。”  
迪卢姆多竖起食指指向头顶，“诸神依然行走于世间，所以他一直在看着他的后裔。”  
“我见过他？”  
“你见过他的代言人……”迪卢姆多犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉库丘林他知道的，“你还记得进入羲太领地之前见到的红发祭司吗？”  
“他是那一位的伴侣？四代？”  
“不，他是神的代言者……而且，就算我刚加入羲太的时候他就已经是那个样子，但是他依然还是纯粹的人类。”

库丘林想起了那个红发的祭司。  
那不是个简单的人物，即使只是没有恶意的会面，六代的布鲁赫也能感觉到对方身上隐藏的力量。  
神的代言人——那些牧师、祭司取得力量的方式和血族完全不同。血族的力量来源于血液的传承，但是那些人的力量则来源于他们对侍奉之神的虔诚。  
说起来眼前的这个小子……库丘林卷住迪卢姆多的额发，“所以说，你能抗衡一名八代，也能和七代对峙一段时间，原来也是因为‘信仰’。”  
迪卢姆多压住自己的前发点了点头。  
“你可真是个麻烦的小家伙，但是我可不觉得选了你有什么不好。”库丘林勾起嘴角，“虽然现在看起来还有点呆，不过以后会更加有趣吧。”  
“听起来简直就像你在嫌弃麻烦不够多。”  
库丘林打了个哈哈，干脆吻上了迪卢姆多的嘴唇，将他一把压在了靠椅上。  
“现在该用行动来证明你的欢迎回来了，迪尔。”

被蓝发的布鲁赫压在椅子上，黑发羲太的鼻间萦绕着从对方身上传来的淡淡甜腥。  
那不是库丘林的味道，当然也不是其他人在蓝发布鲁赫身上留下的，而是狩猎之后留下的残香。  
迪卢姆多看着蓝发的布鲁赫，他从对方的眼睛里看到了饱餐后的满足，但是同时也看出了高涨的性欲。  
“你居然没有顺势一起解决了。”黑发的羲太口气平静地说着，但是上翘的嘴角则暴露了他对这一点感觉到了欣喜。  
“如果你藏着一个顶尖的，那么出去狩猎的意义也就只剩下满足食欲了。”库丘林眯起眼睛，迪卢姆多的嘴唇已经贴上了他的脖子，蓝发的布鲁赫向后仰起头，将对于血族同样是弱点的部分递到了黑发羲太的犬齿之下。  
他听见他未来的伴侣喃喃地回答，“我只有你。”  
“我知道。”库丘林伸手抚摸进柔软的黑发，“因为你在床上的所有习惯都是我教的，嗯？”  
“反正你也喜欢。”  
“当然，不过我也不介意你来创新一下。”

迪卢姆多埋在对方的脖子里，犬齿轻轻磨蹭着裸露的皮肤。  
“对于你来说还有什么是创新吗？”他小声嘀咕着，从库丘林身上散发出的血香引诱着他的食欲，黑发的羲太突然发现自己对“血液”的渴望已经变了。  
他原本对血的需求仅仅是维持“活下去”，只有少数的时候才会摄入除此之外的份量。  
但是现在他感觉到了对血液的欲望。仅仅只是对面前的这名血族，他才会感觉到自己的灵魂在燃烧。  
火焰一般的灼热在他的身体里蔓延，让没有体温的躯体有一种虚幻的热度。  
只有库丘林的血液能平息足以融化血族的热度，但是随即……  
不过，那又有什么不好呢？  
迪卢姆多用鼻尖轻轻蹭过库丘林的颈侧，压抑住自己想立刻咬下去的欲望，“我知道的，没有你不明白的。”

“呵……”库丘林低笑了一声，他歪了歪头，赤红色的眼睛盯着迪卢姆多，“你就照着现在做下去。”  
黑发的羲太没有答话，他抿着嘴唇盯着蓝发的布鲁赫。  
库丘林干脆换了个姿势，他松开了迪卢姆多的肩膀，跨坐上他的膝盖。  
“第一次的时候你好像也是被我按上了椅子，还是沙发，嗯？”  
“……你现在坐在我的腿上，不是把我困在沙发上，瑟坦达。”  
“那你要怎么做？我的迪尔。”  
迪卢姆多微微曲起膝盖，碰触到库丘林的胯间，“你要验收你的学生吗，我的老师。”  
鲜红的眼眯了起来，“好啊迪尔，你居然也能让我稍微的吃惊……唔。”

没有说完的句子变成了一声呻吟。  
迪卢姆多的手抚摸上库丘林的胯间，灵巧的手指隔着轻薄的布料撩动着下面的肉块。  
也许是因为刚刚进食完毕却没有顺便解决欲望，库丘林显得比平日更加敏感。  
只是手指蠕动了数下，迪卢姆多便能感觉到手下传来的兴奋。  
“这似乎不是我的功劳。”黑发的羲太喃喃，金色的眼中似乎闪过了一丝不甘。  
库丘林喘息着抓住迪卢姆多的肩头，另一只手散开衬衣，柔软的织物从肩上滑下。  
苍白的皮肤上染着一抹艳丽的薄红，赤红的眼微眯着，居高临下地看着迪卢姆多。  
“你可以让我更舒服一些——而不是抱怨，迪尔。”

蓝发的布鲁赫刚说完这句话就被那个黑发的九代掀翻在靠椅上。  
两人的位置掉了个，黑发的英俊血族吻上库丘林的胸口，没有温度的舌尖顺着胸口的线条划过肚脐，然后停在了小腹。  
细碎的吻落在肚脐四周，换来库丘林数声喘息之后，迪卢姆多的唇舌继续向下划去。  
柔软的舌面缠绕上挺立的肉柱，微露的犬齿滑过敏感的表面换来蓝发布鲁赫不知是疼痛还是愉悦的低喘。  
即使没有吸血或者被吸取血液，迪卢姆多也感觉到了胸腔中的震动。  
他喜欢听见这个人沉迷于自己的喘息，而现在他想听更多。  
黑发的羲太张开嘴，小心地将勃起的分身慢慢含入口中。

库丘林喘息了一声。  
似乎是觉得自己的姿势实在别扭，迪卢姆多干脆跪了下去，对方顺势将双腿搁上了他的肩膀。  
丝质的面料磨蹭着迪卢姆多的颈侧，惹得黑发的羲太也扛不住的喘息了一声。  
他伸手稍微托起库丘林的腰，然后重新将对方的分身含入口中。  
库丘林歪在靠椅上一手撑着侧脸，赤色的眼落在迪卢姆多的身上。  
年轻的血族正用从库丘林这里学到的技巧取悦着教导者本人。  
灵巧而柔软的舌尖仔细抚慰着含在口中的每一寸皮肤，血族贪慕享乐的本能让迪卢姆多很容易掌握那些难以言传的技巧，即使缺乏练习也不会显得生涩。  
偶尔的刺痛来自黑发羲太故意的啃咬，恰到好处地给沉溺在快感中的身体带来新的刺激。

——作为学生简直不能更出色。  
库丘林脑海中飘过这么一句话，然后他用脚跟敲了敲迪卢姆多的肩胛，示意对方站起来。  
迪卢姆多服从了，但是与他对视的脸上带着显而易见的不解。  
“你不想在我的嘴里射出来吗，库丘林。”黑发青年的问题还是那么直接而认真，惹得蓝发的布鲁赫一阵低笑。  
“别说的那么委屈，小子。”赤眼的血族曲起了脚，将两条腿搭上包裹着上好皮面的靠椅扶手，“我很满意你的成绩，所以我优秀的学生不想进来吗？”  
他看见那双金色的瞳孔收缩了一下，然后黑发的羲太微微皱起了眉头。  
“好的老师不应该在这种时候挑衅学生，库丘林。”迪卢姆多沙哑着嗓子，他的手抚摸过对方大大咧咧露出来的大腿根部，尖锐的指甲划过包裹着臀部的布料。  
一道清晰的裂缝出现在臀沟的部分，迪卢姆多修长的手指顺着撕裂的开口潜到收缩的穴口。  
“请容许我就这么干你，我亲爱的教导者。”

直白得不像前骑士领主的表述让库丘林愣了片刻，被情欲浸染得一片嫣红的眼角弯了起来。  
“你还在等什么，My Blood。”此地的领主低沉着声音邀请着未来与他共享领地的血族，被他邀请的黑发羲太俯下身体，半跪在库丘林的腿间。  
舌尖顺着撕开缝隙滑入臀缝，将四周柔软的绒毛弄得一片湿润之后，迪卢姆多用露出的犬齿将撕开的裂缝变得更大了一些。  
他的手指顺着润滑过的部位潜入，指尖在穴口轻轻磨蹭，慢慢揉开缩起的皱褶，探入微微带上了温度且湿润的甬道。  
“果然饱餐了一顿之后连里面都热起来了。”黑发的羲太用着异常平静的口吻描述着他的感觉，但是加快的呼吸出卖了他真实的想法。  
对于生命早已凝固在某个时刻的血族来说，呼吸并非为了生存，而是一种直观的情绪。

看着自己的手指一边进出一边撑开甬道对于迪卢姆多来说依然是一种直接的刺激。  
库丘林喜欢自己主动，大部分时候他们之间的位置让黑发的羲太看不到现在的视角。  
喉咙不受控制地蠕动了一下，一阵突如其来的干渴涌上了迪卢姆多的喉咙。  
他知道现在库丘林允许他做任何事情，黑发的羲太再一次用牙撕扯着昂贵的布料，直到对方的大腿根部整个暴露了出来。  
冰凉的舌舔过腿根最柔嫩的皮肤，血的腥香似乎透过皮肤扑入迪卢姆多的鼻尖。  
这一次他没有犹豫地张开了嘴，对准静脉的位置咬了下去。  
甜腥的血液漫过尖牙流入嘴中的那一瞬间，两人的喉间都发出了低沉的呻吟。

吸着手指的甬道陡然绞紧，热烈得犹如拥有自己意识的活物。  
迪卢木多并未在腿根汲取多少血液，这个姿势无法满足他的另一种需求。  
包裹在裤子里的肉刃受到吸血的刺激紧得让他感觉到了疼痛，黑发的羲太需要眼前的人帮他缓解。  
他知道如果直接开口要求的话，爱玩的布鲁赫一定会冒出什么新的点子。  
可以算上他的半个教导者的库丘林无论在哪种方面都比他来得经验丰富，但是这种时候他可不想交出难得的主动权，或者一个忍耐不住射在对方的嘴里。  
那简直太浪费了，迪卢姆多心想。  
他想看着库丘林——他身下的这个人，被他干到不能自抑地哭泣抽搐，但这个也仅仅局限于想象而已，不过并不影响他渴望射在这个人的体内。

迪卢姆多挪开了嘴唇。  
他的嘴角还沾着一点血丝，黑发的羲太探出舌尖在唇边轻轻一舔，将那一丝殷红的色彩卷入口中。  
靠在躺椅上的库丘林眯起了眼，然后对着他的学生勾了勾手指。  
蓝发的布鲁赫立刻得到了回应，那张带上了些许温度的唇贴上了他的脖子，微凉的触感比犬齿划过皮肤的感觉更加明显。  
但在咬下去之前，迪卢姆多先解开了自己的长裤。  
就着嵌在对方腿间的姿势，黑发血族一个顶胯直接将鼓胀的肉刃送入张合的穴口。  
因为手指的抽出显得空虚的肠壁立刻包裹了上来，柔软的肉壁挤压着嵌入其中的肉柱，吮吸蠕动着似乎想要更进一步。  
黑发的羲太找不到任何理由拒绝这样的热情。他试探着抽插了两下，换来蓝发的布鲁赫低沉却甜腻的呻吟。  
金色的眼中浮现出一抹难以察觉的满足，迪卢姆多再一次磨蹭着对方的颈间，毫不客气地咬了下去。

血液的交换让两名血族陷入了疯狂。  
迪卢姆多不记得他们做了几次，只不过书房里凡是能试一下的位置他都没有错过。  
等他们再一次回到椅子上的时候，蓝发的布鲁赫才露出了餍足的表情。  
迪卢姆多被按在躺椅上，库丘林缓缓抬起腰，让疲软下来的肉刃滑出自己的身体。  
“迪尔。”他保持着跨坐的姿势捧住黑发血族的脸颊，“迪尔，现在我们可以换个姿势再……”  
库丘林还没说完自己的想法，门外传来的一声巨响吸引了蓝发血族的注意力。  
他转过头，刚好看见了关得好好的书房大门被砸开的那个瞬间——他似乎还看到了他领地的代管者被什么弹飞了出去。

那位始作俑者——或者说，虽然罩着华丽的长袍但是还是能看出来只有一颗头骨和一双手骨的巫妖正飘进屋子。  
对方并没有收敛自己的恐惧灵光，空洞的眼眶内飘荡的灵魂之火投注在库丘林身上的时候，没有体温的血族一瞬间居然有了坠入冰窖的感觉。  
迪卢姆多也注意到了不速之客，黑发的羲太有些尴尬的捞起了旁边的外套披在库丘林的身上，试图挡住巫妖打量几乎全裸的蓝发血族的目光。  
“那个……义父？”迪卢姆多试探地叫了一声，得到了巫妖毫无起伏的一声轻哼。  
“你们继续。”  
丢下这么一句话，那颗头骨在空中转了个面，又向门廊飘了过去。  
回过神来的库丘林翻了个白眼，“还怎么继续啊？安格斯叔叔你要是用人类的模样进来也就算了，我又不是老爹那个恋尸癖，被一个头骨看光了还怎么有兴致啊？”

库丘林故意大声的抱怨传到了刚刚踏上楼梯的鲁格耳中。  
布鲁赫的亲王苦笑着在一扇门边拦住难得走出纽格兰奇的半巫妖，手指触摸上对方的颅骨。  
安格斯拍了一下卢格的手背，在对方的面前重新转换为人类的形态。  
金发碧眼的美丽男性还来不及和布鲁赫的亲王抱怨他那个没礼貌的独子，就被对方直接拉进了房间。  
“不要把宝贵的见面时间浪费在抱怨上，安格斯。”  
“这可不是我的宫殿或者你的城堡，鲁格。”  
“没关系，反正我那个宝贝儿子也不会用自己的房间，至少现在不会。”


	17. Chapter 17

（17）

这是一场几乎没有见证者的誓约仪式。  
来自布鲁赫家族的六代，蓝发的库丘林。  
即使是亲王之子，也没法改变他在名义上是家族的流放者。  
曾经他友人众多，但如今也不能通知他们来参加对于血族来说或许也是永恒的生命中唯一一次的仪式。  
而另一位，来自羲太家族的九代，黑发的迪卢姆多。  
羲太族的隐世性让他们习惯于带着自己的本支族人生活在人间的某个地方。这个地方也许是城市，也许是一个小镇，又或许是中东的某一处宫殿。  
但迪卢姆多并非通过正常方式转变为血族，所以没有直系的血亲，只有作为养父和教导者的半巫妖可以算得上他的亲人。  
所以作为见证人的血亲们只有布鲁赫的亲王、库丘林的父亲鲁格，迪卢姆多的养父安格斯，还有库丘林的后裔费迪亚得以及表弟康纳尔。

但是这又是一场热闹非凡的誓约仪式。  
无论从哪里看起，这里每一个地方每一个细节都合乎两人应有的礼仪。  
领地中许久未曾动用过的大礼堂装饰一新，并非用来赞美神明的唱诗班立于礼堂的两侧。  
那些甜美的、还未长成到能一眼分出性别的阶段就被赋予永恒的少年少女们吟唱着对该隐和布鲁赫始祖的赞美诗，柔美的音色宛如满月下的夜风，轻轻卷过玫瑰的花瓣和夜莺的喙尖。  
长长的红毯从祭台的前方一直铺设到广场大门，矗立在两侧的既非人类亦非血族。  
古老的帝国融入流淌的时间之河后余下的并非残骸，而是亡者。  
无论生前死后都追随同一人的亡灵们跟随着他们曾经的王子——现在的王参加了这个仪式，他们是最缄默的见证人。  
比月光更精致的死者之王与布鲁赫的领袖并肩站在祭坛之后，等待着即将通过这场仪式缔结无法磨灭的连接的两人出现在广场之外。

当太阳的余辉逐渐趋于暗色的天空边缘染成一片金红之时，规律的马蹄声分别从广场外环形道路的两侧传来。  
载着两名骑士漫步的骏马纯黑得没有一丝杂色，只有眼睛犹如红宝石一般折射着太阳的光泽。  
两人都按照古老仪式的要求换上了最适合自己身份的礼服。  
蓝发的骑士身着着布鲁赫家族的伯爵礼服。  
作为血族之中的战士一族，那身群青色的礼服更像是装饰华丽的猎装。镶嵌着黄金饰品的武装皮带斜跨过上身，上面凹凸不平的花纹拼出布鲁赫家族的专用纹饰，以此代替应有的勋带。  
黑发的骑士穿着的是一件墨绿色的军礼服。  
白色的勋带上缠绕着银线绣上的荆棘和骸骨，之间点缀的腐败百合象征着荆棘堡主人和黑暗卫士的双重身份。羲太家族的半身蝙蝠家徽点缀在袖口领章之上，居然衬托出了几分俏皮的意味。  
在正门口相遇的两人相视一笑，驱马并肩缓步进入广场。

太阳已经完全落下。  
一轮新月出现在东边的天空，淡淡的银辉似乎连夜幕都无法穿透。  
但地面依然亮了起来。  
亡者双手之间的磷火和半空中浮起的暖色魔法火焰互相呼应，在地面形成一道新的星河。  
库丘林和迪卢姆多一起下了马，蓝发的布鲁赫对黑发的羲太抬起了胳膊，那对金色的眼睛眨了眨，最后迪卢姆多还是伸手挽住了对方。  
两人步行的速度并不快，甚至是合着唱诗班的旋律前行。  
每往前一步，红毯两边的亡者便低下了头，对他们献上无声的祝福。  
每一个祝福伴随一道浅蓝色的荧光往礼堂大门的两侧汇聚，在迪卢姆多和库丘林到达礼堂门口的时候，两侧音乐少女雕像后出现了由魔法荧光编制成的光之木，线条勾勒的枝干上垂下一个又一个半透明的铃铛，在夜风中发出和谐的轻响。

迪卢姆多停下来做了一个“你先请”的动作，他的表情看起来比平日更加生动，眉宇间的木然一扫而空，就像他的世界中终于重新充满了色彩。  
似乎也正是因为这一点，库丘林没有计较黑发羲太其实在报复自己刚才让他和一位女士一样挽着自己的胳膊，首先跨过了门槛。  
两人之间出现了一个落差，正如礼堂中除了主持人之外只有两位有资格坐在室内的观礼者。  
不过对于两人来说这并没有什么关系，走到中段的时候库丘林站定了脚步，等着迪卢姆多一起上前。  
黑发血族快步跟上了库丘林，他们一同站在祭坛之前，面对着自己的父亲和养父。

就算使用着人类的形态，半巫妖如今的脸上也未曾流露出任何喜乐。  
卢格的嘴角挂着一丝笑容，手上捧着一本血族奉为守则的法典，他看着自己的儿子，然后又看了看迪卢姆多。  
“和安格斯一起把你带出来的时候我可真没想到这么一天。”卢格将这句当成了自己的开场白，然后理所当然地收到了自己儿子的一个白眼。  
“一切话语都没有意义，只有既定的事实才是一切。”半巫妖的声音响起，轻柔而毫无起伏，“誓约吧，布鲁赫的库丘林。”  
“我宣告，于我不变的永恒之中，今日迎来唯一的变数。我，布鲁赫家族的库丘林，于此宣誓，迎接荆棘堡主人、黑暗之神的禁卫迪卢姆多·奥迪那为我此生永恒伴侣。始祖在上，九狱在下，见证誓言。“  
“誓约吧，羲太的迪卢姆多。”  
“我宣誓，于我不见终结的生命之中，我，羲太家族的迪卢姆多，誓约与布鲁赫的王子、艾明马洽的领主与守护者库丘林成为永恒伴侣。始祖在上，九狱在下，见证誓言。”

宣誓完毕的两人转身面对面伸出手交叠在一处，早已交换的两枚玺戒向外蔓延出鲜红的纹路爬上对方的手背，交织出象征着对方的纹章。  
即使对于血族来说，这样庞大的魔力也对他们的身体产生了巨大的刺痛感，但无论是库丘林还是迪卢姆多的脸上都没有分毫的动摇。  
血色的纹章逐渐没入皮肤的下方，直到完全消失。  
安格斯的脸上浮现出了一抹温柔的微笑，“九狱在下，誓约成立。”  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“我记得这一步应该交换血液了？”  
半巫妖恢复冷漠的表情瞥了蓝发血族一眼，“不是被拒绝了吗？”  
库丘林嘴角抽搐了一下，他不知道半巫妖究竟什么时候听到的他和迪卢姆多的对话，不过他也不打算继续细想，否则想想半巫妖围观了全程，他大概能萎上好几天。

蓝发血族的表情让迪卢姆多轻笑出声，他知道他的养父并不在乎这种程度的失仪，所以他干脆拉住了库丘林的胳膊给他解围。  
“出去吧，库丘林。从现在开始，无论你要前往哪里，我都会跟随在你的身边。“  
“放心吧，迪尔。我比任何人都清楚这一点，不过在那之前，应该是你要去哪我都会陪在你的旁边。”  
两人相视而笑，转身向礼堂门口走去。  
——他们知道，在踏出礼堂大门的那个瞬间，他们将走向全然未知的“新开始”。

.血族 第一卷-邂逅之章- Fin.


End file.
